My Lovely Uke
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Disini tak ada uke. hanya sebuah permainan bodoh antar 4 orang seme. INCEST? Kelicikan, kepalsuan, kebohongan, kemunafikan, main otak, adu kekuatan, rasa sakit, kekecewaan. Semua hal itu yang akan menentukan siapa yang terkuat dan terhebat. SIAPA UKE? SIAPA SEME? Hanya yang terkuatlah yang menjadi sang ultimate seme!You are my lovely uke! Akulah seme yang sesungguhnya.HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Uke**

**Summary: NaruKyu incest? Naruto gak dianggap anak sama Minato/ NaruKyu masuk asrama / ItaSasu mergokin hubungan NaruKyu. Naruto terpaksa sekamar sama Sasuke / Itachi punya rencana licik buat dapetin Kyuubi. Yaoi-incest!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, KyuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, incest! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 1

Seorang pemuda bermata onyx tampak tenggelam dalam lamunannya, ia duduk menopang dagu di atas meja dengan tatapan menerawang entah ke mana. Tidak dipedulikannya pria berambut perak mencuat ke atas dan selalu menutupi separuh wajahnya dengan masker yang terus berceloteh di depan white board. Sasuke-pemuda berambut pantat ayam- tampak masih asyik dengan imajinasi yang diciptakan otaknya.

"Sasuke!" tegur Gaara, sedikit heran dengan tingkah aneh teman sebangkunya. Sasuke tetap bergeming, ia seolah tuli. Gaara mencolek pinggang Sasuke, membuat mata sekelam malam sahabatnya mengerjap kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hardik Sasuke pelan. Kesal karena si rambut merah sudah membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau mau menginap di sini? Sudah waktunya pulang, dan kelas sudah kosong!" Gaara mencibir. Sedikit kesal karena dijuteki oleh Sasuke, sudah baik ia mengingatkan.

"Hn." Sasuke segera memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas lalu berdiri. Tak menghiraukan Gaara, ia berjalan gontai keluar kelas. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirnyanya. Yah, si bungsu Uchiha itu kini sedang mengalami depresi karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Entah apa salahnya pada si author karena ini kedua kalinya di fic author nasib cintanya selalu berujung nista.

"Dia kenapa, sih?" tanya Gaara pada Neji dan Pain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Neji mengecup surai merah kekasihnya kilat. Mengulurkan tangannya membantu Gaara berdiri.

"Entahlah. Biarkan saja dia bernista ria dengan pikirannya." Pain mengangkat bahu.

Mylovelyuke

"Kyuu... bagaimana jika malam ini kita kencan?" ajak Itachi tak menyerah. Ia terus membuntuti Kyuubi yang berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar di asrama yang ditempatinya.

"Tidak!" tolak Kyubi cepat.

"Ayolah, Kyuu!" Itachi mulai merengek. Ia mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsu meskipun di mata Author tidak ada manis-manisnya. *Ditendang Itachi.

"Hentikan itu keriput! Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau. Dasar homo!" bentak Kyuubi sambil mengetuk pintu. Tahu adiknya pasti di dalam kamar. Itachi mencibir, pemuda tampan berambut panjang yang selalu diikat itu terus memutar otak. Yah, dia memang homo, dan akan membuat pemuda bersurai merah di depannya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Agar mereka bisa bernista ria berdua, bersama, dan selamanya. Memikirkan hal itu batin Itachi tertawa nista. Dan itu kini menjadi sumpahnya pada Nusa dan Bangsa serta Negara.

"Kyu-nii!" pekik Naruto saat membuka pintu. Ia celingukan memperhatikan kakaknya dan Itachi yang berdiri berdampingan. "Kenapa kalian berdampingan seperti pengantin?"

"Hentikan itu bodoh! Si keriput bisa besar kepala!" tegur Kyuubi. Sementara Itachi hanya mesem-mesem sambil mengamini doa Naruto di dalam hati.

"Kau memang manis, Otouto!" kata Itachi senang. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang langsung ditepis oleh Kyuubi.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan adikku!" bentak Kyubi. Lagi-lagi ia berteriak, membuat telinga Naruto dan Itachi berdengung. Tidak bisakah kau bicara dengan nada pelan, Kyu? Author aja ampe bonge.

BRAK!

Kyuubi menutup pintu kasar, meninggalkan Itachi yang berdiri di luar sambil mendengus. Kyuubi menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke ranjang empuknya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya lalu memejamkan matanya rapat. Si keriput itu, terus saja mengganggunya. Hamper setiap kali Itachi mengajaknya kencan dan menyatakan perasaannya. Dan setiap detik itu juga Kyuubi selalu menolaknya. Tapi dasar si Uchiha sulung itu memang muka tembok. Ia masih saja tidak menyerah, membuat Kyuubi frustasi karena hampir setiap hari ia dibuntuti.

"Kyu-nii, kenapa kau selalu kasar dengan Itachi-senpai? Walau bagaimanapun kan dia orang baik. Tidak seperti adiknya." Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap kakaknya yang tampak mulai bernapas teratur. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto segera berdiri. Ia hendak pergi saat tiba-tiba Kyuubi menarik tangannya membuat Naruto berbalik dan menubruknya.

Wajah Naruto berada tepat lima senti di atas wajah Kyuubi. Mata sebiru langit itu kini bertatapan dengan mata semerah darah, hembusan nafas mereka saling menerpa satu sama lain. Saling bertukar aroma mint karena menggunakan pasta gigi yang sama. Naruto hendak berdiri, mendorong tubuh Kyuubi. Tapi Kyubi segera memeluk pinggang adiknya erat, menekan kepala Naruto agar bibir mereka bersentuhan, saling memagut satu sama lain. Kyuubi mengisap bibir bawah Naruto penuh perasaan, lidahnya menyapu bibir ranum adiknya meminta izin untuk mengabsen giginya. Naruto membuka bibirnya memberi kakaknya itu akses lebih. Kyuubi tersenyum manis, mereka memejamkan mata menikmati pergumulan lidah mereka.

Lidah mereka saling beradu berusaha mendominasi lawan main. Membuat mereka sesekali mengerang nikmat dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Yah, itulah cinta terlarang. Bukan hanya cinta sesama pria, tetapi juga antar saudara.

**Mylovelyuke**

Pagi itu, kantin Konoha International High School sudah ramai. Dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi dua asrama yang hendak sarapan. Kantin yang luasnya hampir setengah hektar itu sedikit gaduh.

Yah, di sanalah mereka tinggal. Sebuah sekolah bertaraf international di Jepang. Bukan hanya karena luas sekolahnya yang mencapai tiga hektar, tetapi juga merupakan sekolah bergengsi yang sebagian besar murid-muridnya berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Konoha International High School, mewajibkan setiap siswa-siswinya untuk tinggal di asrama. Asrama perempuan dan laki-laki bersebrangan dengan jarak seratus meter, setiap asrama terdiri dari sepuluh tingkat dengan kamar yang cukup luas dan terbagi untuk dua orang. Di antara dua gedung asrama itu, terdapat gedung utama KIHS, gedung yang terdiri lima lantai namun luasnya mencuat ke belakang. Di dalam gedung itu bukan hanya terdapat kelas, ruang guru, dan lab. Tetapi terdapat juga lapang bulu tangkis, kolam renang, kantin, dan berbagai fasilitas lainnya. Halamannya terdapat lapang sepak bola, sementara di belakang gedung terdapat taman lalu hutan buatan. Disebut hutan buatan karena memang pohon-pohon itu ditanam oleh para murid seperti yang dianjurkan pemilik yayasan. Untuk mengurangi efek global warming katanya.

Naruto Namikaze, pemuda bersurai pirang yang tampak sibuk menikmati bubur sarapannya, di sebelahnya Kyubi Namikaze, ia juga sedang sarapan sambil sesekali melirik kekasihnya, atau jika di depan orang banyak dianggap adiknya. Ah, betapa manisnya Naruto saat makan, bibir cherrynya yang memang sudah –sangat- sering dicecap Kyuubi itu tampak menggoda dan melambai-lambai seolah berkata 'Ayo, Kyuu! Ciumi aku jika kau bisa'. Sayangnya nasib Kyuubi yang sedang ada di tengah kantin harus susah payah menahan hasratnya. Nasibnya benar-benar nista.

"Naruto-kun, ini untukmu," kata gadis bersurai panjang hitam kebiruan sambil meletakan sebatang coklat di depan Naruto. Iris lavendernya beberapa kali berkedip menunjukkan kegugupannya. Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Arigatou Hime." Naruto meraih coklat itu lalu tersenyum lima jari. Hinata mengangguk cepat, ia segera berlari kembali ke mejanya, ikut melanjutkan sarapannya. Merasa lega karena pujaan hatinya sama sekali tidak menolak coklat pemberiannya. Naruto memang dikenal sangat ramah, ia selalu menerima surat cinta ataupun coklat yang diberikan para perempuan yang terjerat pesonanya. Lain gunung lain lautan. Cerita ini akan berganti genre jadi tragedy apabila coklat itu Hinata berikan pada pemuda pantat ayam yang luar biasa tampan dan bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Galaknyeeee bikin merinding. Baru di depannya aja bulu kuduk Hinata sudah berdisko ria.

Naruto membuka coklatnya, ia melahapnya lalu melirik Kyuubi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang memang sangat-sangat dicintainya, Naruto tersipu beberapa detik.

"Makanlah Kyu-nii!" Naruto menyodorkan coklatnya ke bibir Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengangguk lalu menggigit coklat itu.

"Dia cantik, kenapa kau tidak memacarinya dan berhubungan serius saja?" tanya Kyuubi to the point. Dengan suara yang masih bisa dianggap pelan. Naruto terbelalak, ia cemberut lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Kyu-nii, aku tidak mau berpacaran secara serius dengan siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin fokus mencintaimu, menjagamu, dan bersamamu. Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang selalu menerimaku semenjak Kaa-san meninggal. Dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu." Naruto menunduk. "Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyalahkan kehadiranku yang merenggut nyawa Kaa-san." Kali ini Naruto berkata lirih.

Kyuubi membatu, tidak menyangka bahwa candaannya akan membuat Naruto tersinggung. Ia sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika Naruto selingkuh, karena suka tidak suka suatu hari nanti hubungan mereka memang harus berakhir. Kalau sampai Tou-sannya tahu, ia memacari adiknya, pasti Tou-san akan semakin membenci Naruto. Tidak peduli sekalipun Kyuubi yang salah, setiap Kyuubi dan Naruto terjerat dalam suatu masalah pasti Naruto yang disalahkan. Tidak adil memang, namun Naruto tetap tegar dan berharap suatu hari nanti ayahnya akan balas menyayanginya.

Dan Kyuubi tidak mau hal itu terjadi kembali. Ia sudah berjanji pada si pirang akan membuat Tou-san menerima kehadirannya juga suatu hari nanti. Yah! Kyuubi memang tidak bisa memastikan kapan keajaiban itu akan terjadi? Mengingat sikap bebal dan arogan yang dimiliki Kyuubi juga dominan diturunkan oleh Minato. Tapi setiap orang berhak berharap bukan?

"Naruto... aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung," kata Kyubi menyesal. Ia merangkul adiknya lalu memeluknya erat. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik pangeran KIHS, atau bisa dianggap juga putra pemilik yayasan tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Kyuubi memang dikenal sangat sangar dan ketus, tetapi juga sangat protektif dan memanjakan Naruto, salah satu tipe orang brother complex.

Mylovelyuke

Hidup sangat menyedihkan untuk Naruto. Nasib yang didapatkannya berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Jika Ayahnya -Namikaze Minato- selalu membanggakan Kyuubi dan memperlakukannya seperti pangeran, maka Naruto diperlakukan tidak layak bahkan bisa dianggap juga tidak diakui. Kyuubi masih berusia dua tahun saat Naruto dilahirkan, ibunya meninggal karena mengalami pendarahan hebat. Hal itu membuat seluruh anggota Namikaze-Uzumaki membenci Naruto. Menganggap Naruto pembawa kutukan karena sudah membuat Kushina meninggal.

Minato sempat ingin membuang Naruto saat masih bayi, tetapi mengingat wasiat istrinya sebelum meninggal, yang memintanya untuk merawat Naruto dengan baik, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Akhirnya tumbuhlah Naruto dengan dirawat oleh kepala rumah tangga di rumahnya. Seorang wanita yang kini usianya sudah sangat tua. Baru tahun lalu ia pensiun.

Namun Naruto dianggap beruntung, sejak kecil Kyuubi jadi orang pertama yang tidak pernah membencinya, selalu membagi dua setiap kado yang ia dapatkan pada saat ulang tahunnya yang selalu dirayakan. Berbeda dengan Naruto.

Jangankan dirayakan dengan pesta besar-besaran layaknya Kyuubi, diberi ucapan selamat oleh ayahnya saja tidak pernah. Yang ada Minato selalu melayangkan tatapan penuh benci padanya karena tepat dihari Naruto dilahirkanlah wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu meninggal. Hal itu selalu membuatnya miris. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto dianggap beruntung karena memiliki seorang Kyuubi. Semenjak ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh kakaknya lah yang selalu mengadakan pesta untuknya. Meskipun harus menyewa hotel atau villa karena jika diadakan di mansionnya pasti membuat ayahnya marah. Pesta kecil yang hanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman dekatnya, hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto.

Namun kebaikan Kyuubi rupanya membuat Naruto jadi posesif, ia tidak pernah suka jika Kyuubi memiliki kekasih, pernah Naruto mencelakai pacar Kyuubi saat masih Junior High School. Awalnya Kyuubi marah, tapi melihat Naruto yang depresi karena takut kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi sandarannya selama ini, Kyuubi tergugah. Naruto nyaris gila, hampir bunuh diri, tapi Kyuubi berjanji tidak akan pernah mengulanginya lagi, untuk meyakinkan Naruto, akhirnya Kyuubi memacari adiknya itu. Semenjak itu, kesehatan Naruto mulai pulih. Lambat laun, Kyuubi juga mulai jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun Naruto adalah pemuda manis dan periang yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Yah, begitulah kisah tragis Naruto, readers. Author ampe gak kebayang gimana tersiksanya si rubah kecil karena tidak pernah dianggap penting oleh Minato Tou-san. Hiks!

Mylovelyuke

"Heh. Dobe! Kau jangan berdiri di depan pintu. Kau pikir sekolah ini milik ayahmu!" bentak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto melamun di lubang pintu, memperhatikan Kyuubi yang setengah berlari menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Sekolah ini memang milik ayahku, Teme!" Naruto balas membentak. Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop, lupa kalo sekolah itu memang milik ayahnya Naruto. Ckck.

"Minggir!" perintah Sasuke akhirnya. Mendorong Naruto pelan lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Teme!" panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Ia berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke malas.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafas, seperti memikul ribuan ton beras di pundaknya, Naruto berat untuk melangkah. Tapi ia sudah memantapkan hatinya, ia memang harus bicara dengan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya meminta bantuannya.

Yah, mungkin lewat Sasuke ia bisa menyampaikan niatnya terhadap Itachi.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sedikit cemas karena raut wajah Naruto tidak secerah biasanya. Sakit kah? Galau kah? Ambien kah? Oke, lupakan pertanyaan yang terakhir. Naruto gak mungkin ambien lah, orang belum diapa-apain sama Kyuubi juga. Hihihi.

Oke, Readers! Mungkin yu yu yu pada bakalan nanyain apakah Sasuke menyukai Naruto? Bingo!

Sasuke memang udah jatuh cinta sama Naruto semenjak Masa Orientasi Siswa, bisa dibilang empat bulan yang lalu. Mengingat mereka baru kelas X. Bisa dibilang Love at First Sight! Tahu dong artinya? Gak tahu? Kasiaaaan deh lo! Hahaha! *Digamparreaders.

Back to story

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi saat melihat Naruto tetap melamun, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan berpikir. Ada apa dengan dobenya itu? Kenapa dia tampak ragu-ragu? Jangan-jangan Naruto mau mengungkapkan cinta lagi? Yes-yes-yes! Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. Tingkat kesintingan dan kenarsisannya yang memang sudah stadium akhir membuatnya semakin percaya diri. Tenanglah Dobe! Aku pasti akan menerima cintamu! Sasuke membatin ria, makin sinting.

"Sas-Sasuke!" panggil Naruto gelagapan. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, teman sekelasnya tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Naruto memperkecil jaraknya dari Sasuke, ia sedikit gelisah.

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke semakin bingung. Lebih aneh lagi karena Naruto menyebut namanya. Jangan-jangan emang mau ngungkapin cinta lagi? Ya ampun! Sok atuh Naruto, gak perlu malu-malu. Sasuke makin gemas sendiri,

"Aku mau minta tolong." Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri.

Sasuke mengernyit, sedikit kecewa karena bukan kalimat itu yang ia harapkan. Tapi tunggu dulu, bisa saja kan kalimat lanjutannya itu minta tolong agar Sasuke mau menerima cintanya? Sasuke ber-yes ria lagi. "Minta tolong apa?" tanyanya berlaga tenang. Padahal hatinya udah dag-dig-dug ser gak karuan.

"Aku bukannya mph... bagaimana, ya? Itachi-senpai kan orang baik. Aku juga menyukainya, tetapi... bisakah kau memintanya untuk menjauhi Kyu-nii? Jujur saja, aku sedikit gerah melihat kakakmu selalu mendekati Kyu-nii-ku."

JEDER!

Mendengar pernyataan, Naruto... mendadak lutut Sasuke lemas, ia seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Sasuke mengutuk nasibnya. Apa yang kurang darinya? Apa yang ada pada diri Itachi tapi tidak ada pada Sasuke? Ya ampun! Jangan-jangan gara-gara Itachi punya keriput lagi. Sasuke membatin miris, terus mengutuk nasibnya yang benar-benar nista. Jadi, selama ini Naruto menyukai Itachi?

Si bungsu Uchiha pun segera berlari keluar untuk menghajar Itachi. Tidak terima si sulung mendapatkan kedua Namikaze sekaligus. Serakah banget sih lo?

Sasuke yang emang udah salah paham cuma bisa berlari sambil menangis dalam hati. Gak Uchiha banget gitu loh! Tapi bodo amat! Namanya juga patah hati, yam au gimana lagi?

**Tebese!**

**Ini YAOI full ye… buat ngobatin kalian yang kecewa gara-gara story Nay yang satu lagi Naru jadi cewek.**

**Kasih review dong. Kalo responnya kurang bagus, nanti Nay ganti ma story yang lain. hehehe**

**Yang udah baca ini, jangan lupa juga baca LoVe! Heart Complicated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Azusa TheBadGirl

Gomen Azusa-san. Akunya suka sama incest KyuNaru. hehehe

yui

Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut.

BlackXX

Makasih. Iya, PapiMina jahat sama Naru. huhuhu

Dee chan - tik

Ini dilanjut

MJ Eh, Naru kan emang jahat. Justru Kyuubi di sini yang bego. hahahahaha

Akaneko SeiYu

Aku juga suka KyuNaru incest. hahaha  
Eh, kalo kebanyakan diksi juga sebenarnya dalam story gak baik. Nanti yang baca malah ngantuk. Bagusnya kan narasi sama dialog seimbang. Tapi kalo aku biasanya 70% narasi. muehehehehe

majiko harada Perbanyak incest? Hmm... semoga. Haha. Masih kok. Ini lanjutannya

Iria-san Eh, ada Iria-san juga. Hu um. Cuma incest lime tapinya. Kalo incest lemon gak berani. Hehehe. Pastinya. Tetep pairnya SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu. hehe  
Makasih...  
Ini udah di lanjut.

sasha lovenaru

Ada lemon dong. Kan rated M. hahahaha

miszshanty05

ini udah lanjut

devilluke ryu shin

Sip. Mudah2an pas update aku gak lupa PM. Soalnya update di kantor. Jadi buru2 biar gak ketauan bos inetnya kupake buat bernista ria di ffn. hahaha  
Aduh. Kalo buat yang incest lemon KyuNaru aku gak berani. Hahahaha

Aku paling gak suka incest ItaSasu. Mereka dua seme sejati sih di mataku. hahaha

.Micha007

Incest Cuma lime doang kok. Hehehe  
ini udah update

hatakehanahungry

Hahaha. Makasih. Sip ini udah aku lanjut

UzumakiKagari Makasih Minna...

Kyuubi emang gak cinta Naru. Naru yang terobsesi sama Kyuu. Nanti bakalan ada surprise dari Naru. hehehe

Kim Victoria iya. Papi Minna jahat. Untung ada Sule. Eh?

Sip. Ini udah lanjut. muhehehe

hanazawa kay Incestnya Cuma sekedar lime doang kok. Masalah lemon couple tetapku SasuNaru, ItaKyuu. Gak juga ding, aku punya fic juga yang lemonan ItaNaruSasu. hohoho

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo Uchiha kan berharga diri tinggi. Makanya Sasu gak berani nembak Naru duluan. hehehe

Kutoka Mekuto Naru nolak Sasu karena Naru sukanya Kyuu. hehehe  
Mana sasu salah paham lagi xDD  
Koplak

Sip. Ini udah lanjut

Onigiri-love-Ramen Aku juga suka KyuNaru. hehehe  
Sip. Ini udah lanjut

ryanfujoshiSN Semangat ItaSasu. Hehe. Ini dilanjut.

Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira Iya, Minato jahat sama Naru. Aku Fujoshi tapi Cuma anime. Kalo di dunia real enggak. hehe

kyuusungminnie

Ini udah lanjut

Makasih buat semua yang udah review. Ini aku bawa chapter 2 nya. Semoga lebih memuaskan. Hahaha!

**My Lovely Uke! / 8-04-2013**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, KyuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, Incest!**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 2

Kyuubi duduk di depan meja bar, kedua tangannya mengepal sesekali ia mendengus. Botol wine di samping kanannya kembali ia raih dan segera meneguk isinya. Kacau! Malam ini benar-benar kacau. Suasana club yang gaduh seakan tidak bisa membuyarkan kefokusan pikirannya yang terus mengingat kejadian satu jam silam dikediaman Namikaze. Kyuubi menggertakan giginya murka. Ia ingin memukul seseorang, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia pukuli. Yah, memangnya orang gila mana yang mau dipukuli oleh si rubah mengerikan itu?

FLASHBACK ON

"Kyu, Tou-san rasa tidak apa-apa kau tinggal saja di rumah. Kau sudah tingkat akhir, sebentar lagi masuk universitas. Tou-san harap, sebagai satu-satunya penerus Namikaze-Uzumaki, kau mulai belajar juga tentang bisnis," kata Minato saat mereka duduk di ruang tamu. Hari ini ia memang sengaja meminta Kyuubi pulang ke rumah untuk mengutarakan niatnya. Mengingatkan Kyuubi tentang tanggung jawabnya di masa depan. Mendengar penuturan Tou-sannya, hati Kyuubi mencelos.

Satu-satunya penerus Namikaze-Uzumaki?

Kyuubi tersenyum getir, tidak menyangka setelah 16 tahun berlalu, ayahnya masih tidak menganggap Naruto. Kyuubi menghela nafas, ia berpikir betapa sakitnya hati Naruto kalau sampai mendengar kata-kata ayahnya yang tidak berperasaan. Satu-satunya penerus... satu-satunya penerus... satu-satunya penerus... kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Kyuubi. Seperti kaset rusak .

"Na-ru-to!" sepatah kalimat itu yang terlontar dingin dari mulut Kyuubi, mengingatkan ayahnya tentang keberadaan putranya yang lain.

"Kyu, Tousan tidak mau berdebat!" Mintao memicingkan matanya tajam. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuubi selalu saja merusak suasana hatinya yang tengah hangat. Selalu saja membahas anak yang tidak pernah Minato harapkan. Pembunuh! Kelahirannya sudah membunuh istrinya, mau jadi apa dia setelah besar nanti? Pikir Minato dalam hati.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan!" bantah Kyuubi. Ia menunduk sambil memijat tulang hidungnya. "Tousan, aku lebih tertarik menjadi dokter." Imbuhnya kemudian. Mengutarakan keinginannya yang dulu sangat ia impikan. Menjadi seorang dokter yang hebat dan mengobati semua orang sakit tanpa pengecualian. Mengurangi jumlah tangisan kematian dari keluarga orang-orang yang meninggalkan mereka karena sudah tidak memiliki harapan.

"DIAM!" bentak Minato murka. Tidak setuju dengan cita-cita Kyuubi yang dianggapnya konyol. Jadi dokter? Jangan mimpi, di mata Minato, Kyuubi adalah satu-satunya ahli warisnya yang sah. Dan wajib meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Entahlah! Sejak dulu selalu Kyuubi yang menentukan masa depannya. Minato tak mau ambil pusing. "Tou-san tidak mau lagi mendengar hal itu."

"Naruto lebih memiliki skill dalam bisnis." Kyuubi bersikeras. Berusaha membuka mata ayahnya agar mau melihat kelebihan Naruto yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. "Dia..."

"Hentikan, Kyu! Atau Tou-san akan menghapus namanya dari daftar keluarga kita!" potong Minato tegas. Minato benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya. Sejak dulu ia memang ingin melakukannya. Status naruto saat ini hanya karena ia menghormati permintaan terakhir Kushina dan perasaan Kyuubi yang begitu menyayangi adiknya. Mata Minato menatap Kyuubi sungguh-sungguh.

Kyuubi terbelalak tak percaya. Sebegitu bencinya kah ayahnya pada Naruto? Kematian ibunya bukan kehendak Naruto, Naruto juga sangat tersiksa karena tidak bisa mendapat kasih sayang seorang ibu. Kenapa Minato dan keluarganya bersikeras menyalahkan adiknya? Sudah cukup Naruto menderita selama ini. Kyuubi tahu dan sadar, sebenarnya keluarganya sendiri juga menyadari kematian Kushina memang tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Naruto. Bayi mana yang ingin lahir tanpa merasakan kasih sayang ibunya sendiri? Namun Namikaze-Uzumaki yang memang licik itu hanya mencari pelampiasan. Mereka menjadikan Naruto kambing-hitam atas kemarahan mereka kepada Tuhan. Menyedihkan!

"Tou-san, Naruto... sangat berharap Tousan akan menerimanya," kata Kyubi lirih. Kali ini dia bicara dengan nada halus dan memelas. "Dia, juga sangat mengharapkan keberadaan Kaa-san." Imbuhnya sambil memijat tengkuknya yang pegal.

"Kenapa kalian selalu saja menyalahkan Naruto? Tidak cukup kah selama enam belas tahun ini dia begitu menderita dengan perlakuan kalian? Dia hanya punya aku. Yah, hanya aku yang menganggap berharga kehadirannya. Tapi... dia tidak pernah membenci Tou-san, dia selalu yakin suatu hari nanti Tou-san akan menerimanya dan bersedia memeluknya."

Minato tampak berpikir. Kyuubi keras kepala, sama persis dengan watak ibunya. Juga bisa dianggap sama dengan wataknya. Tapi, ia selalu berkorban demi Naruto. Yah. Kyuubi sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Sejak kecil Kyuubi memang bersikeras ingin menjadi dokter, bagaimana kalau cita-citanya itu ditukar dengan harapan adiknya? Yah! Minato rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk. Membuat Kyuubi menerima gairs kehidupannya yang memang sejak awal menjadi penerusnya. Pura-pura menerima Naruto sebagai anak Minato rasa bukan suatu hal yang terlalu sulit.

"Kyu, Tou-san akan berusaha menerima Naruto dan menyayanginya." Minato tersenyum lembut. Membuat Kyuubi menatapnya penuh harap, meskipun tetap ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Mengapa ayahnya bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu? "Tapi..."

"Tapi..." Kyubi membeo. Ia menatap ayahnya harap-harap cemas.

"Lupakan menjadi dokter, dan fokuslah menjadi bisnisman!"

Kyuubi lagi-lagi terbelalak, tidak menyangka hal itu yang harus dikorbankannya untuk kebahagiaan adiknya. Melepaskan mimpinya... demi mimpi Naruto? Apa itu tidak terlalu keterlaluan? Tapi, sekalipun ada pilihan lain, mungkin Kyuubi akan tetap melepaskan mimpinya jika hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Naruto. Adik kandungnya, kekasih hatinya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Yay!" Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia berusaha tertawa meski hatinya sakit. Sakit seolah ada seribu jarum yang menancap di ulu hatinya. Membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit mengambil napas. Seseorang duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa tapi ada air yang menetes di sudut matanya. Tawa kesakitan.

"Hei Rubah!" panggil suara baritone yang familiar. Kyuubi menoleh, sedikit mengernyit melihat Itachi si keriput bersurai hitam yang sedang menatapnya. Mau apa si keriput itu di sana? Menganggunya? Astaga! Tidak bisa kah Itachi melihat kondisi Kyuubi yang tengah terpuruk?

"Apa kau keriput? Tidak pernah melihat orang mabuk?" bentak Kyuubi kesal. Merasa kehadiran Itachi sudah mengganggu privasinya. Cepat-cepat Kyuubi menyeka air matanya.

"Aku mau kembali ke asrama. Kau mau ikut? Sudah jam sebelas, satu jam lagi gerbang ditutup." Itachi mengingatkan. Peraturan asrama yang tidak bisa dilanggar bahkan oleh Namikaze sendiri. Kyuubi tersenyum miring lalu meneguk kembali wine-nya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sanggah Kyuubi. "Aku tidak peduli!"

"Bagaimana dengan adikmu?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia sadar betul Kyuubi tidak mungkin tidak peduli pada adiknya. Kyuubi si rubah galak itu selalu menomor satu kan adiknya. Kadang Itachi merasa aneh, hubungan mereka jujur saja terlalu intim untuk sebatas 'kakak-adik'. "Kau yakin?"

"Naruto..."

Seperti dugaan Itachi, mendengar nama Naruto, Kyuubi langsung turun dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan. Itachi mengikutinya sambil menyeringai. Mungkin, menyelidiki suatu hal untuk memastikan hal yang lain memang tidak terlalu buruk.

Oh, My Kyu-chan. Ada apa denganmu? Itachi membatin sambil menyanyikan lagu salah satu band yang sempat nge-hitz pas dia masih SD.

**Mylovelyuke**

Kyuubi membuka pintu kasar. Kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya sedikit tidak jelas. Tapi begitu memasuki kamar matanya terbelalak saat Naruto sedang duduk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk seseorang. Pria berjas abu-abu yang sedang mengelus rambut pirangnya. Kyuubi menelan ludah saat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kyu-nii!" panggil Naruto riang. Senyuman tulus dan air mata menetes di pipinya. Mata biru itu kali ini benar-benar berbinar. Tidak terlihat redup sekalipun tertawa seperti biasanya. Naruto tampak terlihat begitu... hidup. "Ini Tou-san. Kau lihat? Ini benar-benar Tousan," lanjutnya serak. Ia memamerkan pria yang tengah memeluknya bagaikan sedang dipeluk oleh aktor idolanya. Yah! Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa sikap manis ayahnya saat ini bak seorang aktor yang tengah memainkan perannya dei tujuannya.

Kyuubi mengangguk, ia menatap ayahnya sendu. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeret sebuah kardus besar menghampiri kakaknya.

"Lihat ini, Kyu-nii. Tou-san memberiku banyak hadiah, Tou-san bilang sebagai permintaan maaf. Padahal itu tidak perlu. Bagiku... bagiku cukup dengan menerimaku, itu sudah sebuah hal yang sangat kusyukuri." Naruto menangis terisak. Ia menyeka air matanya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Senyuman yang benar-benar manis. Membuat Kyuubi tenggelam dalam keindahan yang memang sangat sulit didapatkannya. Astaga! Naruto begitu berharap? Bisa kah Kyuubi bersikap egois dan menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya?

Ia memeluk kakaknya yang bau rokok dan alkohol. Cepat-cepat Naruto melepaskan kembali pelukannya dan menatap Kyuubi sengit, "Kau mabuk!"

"Sedikit!" Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minato. Minato berjalan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Seolah sedang mengisyaratkan sebuah perjanjian yang tidak terelakkan. Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya. Yah! Dengan ini Kyuubi tidak bisa mundur lagi. Cukup hilang egonya yang selalu ia pertahankan selama ini.

"Sudah!" kata Minato penuh makna. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang tidak sampai ke mata. "Tou-san harus pulang. Kalian belajarlah dengan baik." Minato keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Kyuubi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendengus, dipapah Naruto ia berjalan ke kasurnya.

Kyuubi berbaring telentang, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya nanar, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Yah! Naruto layak bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan Naruto juga menjadi sumber kebahagiannya. Ini bukan hal yang buruk.

"Naruto!" panggil Kyuubi lembut. Naruto merangkak ke atas Kyuubi dan menatap mata merah di bawahnya santai.

"Ya?" Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat jantung Kyuubi berdegup tak karuan.

Kyuubi ikut tersenyum, ia menarik kepala Naruto dan mencium bibirnya kasar. Seolah meluapkan kemarahan yang hanya bisa ia simpan di dalam hati. Naruto tidak keberatan, sesekali ia memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan mencampur saliva. Kyuubi meremas-remas surai pirang adiknya. Tangan kirinya meremas pantat Naruto yang masih terbungkus celana piyamanya.

Hah! Andai saja Kyuubi tahu adiknya itu hanya tunduk padanya. Rela bertingkah seperti seorang uke agar kakaknya itu merasa nyaman. Ternyata Kyuubi memang tidak terlalu bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Tanpa menyadari sebenarnya Naruto jauh lebih unggul darinya hanya saja selalu mengalah. Kalau saja Naruto mau menunjukkannya, Kyuubi akan sadar kalau Naruto adalah super seme sejati.

Hah... hah... hah...

Nafas mereka terengah saat melepaskan ciuman barusan, kulit mereka memerah berusaha mengatur nafas. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi kakaknya lembut. Ini saatnya ia mengikat Kyuubi. Yah! Jadi uke pun tak apa. Sakit sedikit tak masalah selama itu bisa membuat Kyuubi menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Kyu-nii, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau kita bercinta." Naruto menawarkan diri. Ia tahu selama ini Kyuubi juga tampak menahan diri, tidak mau meniduri adiknya sendiri. Kyuubi masih tampak setengah-setengah dalam hubungan mereka. Sesekali ia terlihat ragu dan canggung di depan Naruto. Namun Naruto yang memang sangat peka selalu bisa membuat Kyuubi terbuai dan menyingkirkan keraguan Kyuubi atas hubungan mereka. Sekalipun hal itu terus berulang. Kyuubi tak menjawab, membiarkan saja saat Naruto melepaskan kaosnya. Ia juga menginginkannya, menginginkan Naruto seutuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak keberatan!" akhirnya ia membuat keputusan. Alkohol rupanya sudah menguasai setengah kewarasannya. Kyuubi membalikkan posisi tubuhnya, kini ia yang ada di atas Naruto. Kyuubi menyeringai lalu membuka kaosnya. Naruto yang ada di bawah Kyuubi hanya menatapnya polos dan tersenyum menggoda. Berusaha menyemangati Kyuubi dengan setiap gerakan tubuhnya. Kali ini dia tidak boleh gagal! Tegas Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali, kami yang keberatan." Kata dua orang tamu yang tidak diundang dan tidak disadari kehadirannya. Membuat Kyuubi dan Naruto terbelalak lalu menoleh. Jantung mereka berdegup tak karuan. Mereka ketahuan? Astaga! Bagaimana ini?

"Uchiha..." desis Kyuubi dan Naruto kompak. Cepat-cepat Kyuubi menyingkir dari atas Naruto dan meraih kaos merahnya yang tadi dia lempar lalu memakainya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama walau dengan gerakan malas. Hilang sudah sikap sok polosnya yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada kakaknya selama ini. Dua Uchiha itu benar-benar sudah menghancurkan moodnya. Duo Namikaze berdiri berhadapan dengan duo Uchiha yang tampak menyeringai di setiap sisi pintu.

Speechless! Tidak tahu kalimat apa yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan kekagetan mereka. Hubungan antar saudara kandung? Itachi yang memang sudah menduga dan curiga hanya bisa menggeleng pelan karena kegilaan calon ukenya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya shock tetapi sekaligus memberinya harapan. Mph... habis kau namikaze.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris dengan tingkah calon ukenya. Kenapa wajahnya hanya akan terlihat manis di depan Kyuubi? Kenapa bukan di depannya yang notabenenya jauh lebih sempurna dari setan merah yang jadi uke sok seme itu? Batin Sasuke narsis. Lagi-lagi batinnya OOC setiap kali memikirkan si bungsu Namikaze. Aaah... cinta memang membuat seua orang menggila. Kami-sama, pastinya sangat menyayangi mereka karena Itachi dan Sasuke datang tepat waktu sebelum percintaan itu dimulai.

Dan sialnya, tadi Kyuubi ataupun Naruto lupa mengunci pintu. Entah apa alasannya sampai-sampai Uchiha itu sudah ada di sana. Yang jelas, mendadak duo Namikaze itu merinding disko. Pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Astaga! Apa pun itu, Kyuubi harap ia tidak akan di-rape oleh Uchiha sulung yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan superrrr mesum.

"Kyuubi no kitsune, jika kau memang ingin kenapa harus dengan adikmu? Aku tidak keberatan." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak menyangka Kyuubi yang selalu mencelanya hina karena ia seorang gay, justru mengalami hal yang sama. Dengan adiknya sendiri lagi. "Yah! Eski pun jika denganku kau akan menjadi uke," imbuhnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sepertinya binatang seperti kalian memang tidak mengenal dengan yang namanya tatakrama mengetuk pintu sebelum bertamu!" Kyuubi mendesis geram. Berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Efek alkohol pun masih menguasai setengah kesadaran tubuhnya.

"Untuk apa kamera itu?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kamera digital yang ada di tangan kanan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam kamera, setelah itu ia menyeringai iblis. Ia menggenggam ujung tali kamera itu lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kameranya menggoda sang calon uke.

"Cium aku, dan aku akan memberitahumu!" Sasuke mengajukan persyaratan sarap. Membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri lalu mendecih.

"Mati saja kau Uchiha!" Naruto mendesis jijik. "Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Teme!"

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke balik bertanya sing a song. "Apa yang akan kita dapatkan dari Paman Minato saat melihat ini? Kedua anak lelakinya ternyata sepasang kekasih dan sedang making love? Kami-sama... ini benar-benar mengerikan!" lagi-lagi Sasuke OOC. Itachi yang tengah sama OOC-nya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng sambil memeluk kedua tangannya di dada.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Mungkin mereka tidak akan dianggap anak lagi!" Itachi memasang ekspresi wajah sok sedih. Sasuke mengangguk setuju lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di jidat.

"Yah! Aku prihatin!" mereka mulai berdrama. Itachi memeluk Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng. Lama-lama cerita ini yang tadinya hanya incest KyuNaru bisa berubah menjadi ItaSasu.

"HENTIKAN ITU BRENGSEK!" maki Kyuubi geram. Emosinya semakin meluap saat melihat wajah adiknya pucat pasi. Yah, Naruto pasti sangat ketakutan. Ia baru saja diterima ayahnya, kenyataan ini bisa membuat ayahnya kembali membencinya. Lebih mungkin.

"Kyuubi no kitsune. Rubah kecilku yang manis. Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat bagimu untuk berteriak." Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah stoic seperti biasa. Ia berjalan santai menghampiri Kyuubi, tersenyum miring lalu mengangkat alis kanannya. "Kartu As-mu, ada ditanganku!" Itachi mencengkram dagu Kyuubi, menariknya, lalu mencium bibirnya kasar.

Sret!

Bugh!

Dalam waktu sekejap Itachi langsung terhuyung menubruk meja tanpa pertahanan karena tidak tahu akan dipukul. Naruto tampak berusaha mengatur napasnya, mata sapphire-nya sedikit memerah menahan marah. Semua orang menatapnya horror, tidak menyangka Naruto akan semurka itu hanya karena Kyuubi -kekasihnya- dicium lelaki lain. Itachi yang paling merasakan denyutan di pipi kirinya yang tampak paling shock. Anak itu bisa memukul dan merobohkannya? Luar biasa! Si sulung Uchiha yang notabene-nya tidak pernah bisa dipukul dan selalu memukul itu menatap Naruto sambil memicingkan matanya. Sandiwara! Jadi selama ini Naruto selalu bersandiwara lemah dan polos hanya agar selalu dilindungi Kyuubi? Licik!

"Jangan pernah kau menyentuh milikku!" tunjuk Naruto dan menegaskan miliknya secara posesif. Seolah akan ada yang merebut mainan yang tengah digenggamnya, Naruto terlihat begitu marah dan ketakutan.

Kyuubi tidak berkutik, kepalanya terlanjur pusing. Dilupakannya kekagetannya karena peristiwa NaruIta. Ia segera naik ke kasur menyeret Naruto agar tidur di sampingnya.

"Aniki!" protes Naruto.

"Biarkan saja. Aku lelah, dan kau harus tidur. Pejamkan matamu!" perintah Kyuubi galak. Ia segera memejamkan matanya, ragu-ragu Naruto menurut. Mereka tidak menghiraukan duo Uchiha yang menatap mereka aneh. Kenapa ada orang sesableng Kyuubi yang memilih mengajak adiknya tidur daripada meladeni mereka? Tidak tahukah dua Namikaze kalau dua Uchiha itu sangat mesum plus berbahaya?

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sasuke membantu anikinya berdiri, mereka menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto yang tidur sambil berpelukan. Sasuke mendelik pada Itachi lalu menyeringai. Seolah mengerti, Itachi mengangguk lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Ukemu itu berbahaya, Suke... jika Kyuubi terang-terangan menjadi seorang iblis, maka Naruto hanya iblis yang pura-pura jadi malaikat. Berhati-hatilah." Itachi membatin sambil melirik Sasuke. Mulai miris karena adiknya itu salah memilih uke. Mencap 'uke' pada seseorang yang sudah sangat jelas berjiwa seme. Seme yang bisa mengendalikan pikiran lawannya dan rela melakukan segalanya untuk menaklukan seseorang yang sudah ia cap sebagai miliknya. Termasuk diper'uke oleh ukenya sendiri. Ckckck! Naruto memang seme sejati. Itachi hanya bisa berdecak kagum.

Yah, awalnya Sasuke memang salah faham. Ia pikir Naruto menyukai Itachi dan hal itu membuat Sasuke frustasi. Terlebih setelah pembicaraannya tadi pagi. Saat Itachi pulang setengah jam yang lalu, Sasuke terus tak mengacuhkannya, sampai akhirnya Itachi memaksanya bicara. Itachi mengajaknya ke kamar Kyuubi untuk menjernihkan masalahnya. Ragu mengetuk pintu, dua Uchiha itu nyelonong masuk. Mereka kaget saat melihat dua Namikaze tampak asyik berciuman bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Sasuke yang memang sedang menggenggam kamera, langsung merekamnya. Walau sedikit cemburu tapi apa yang mereka rekam bisa jadi senjata ampuh untuk membuat dua Namikaze bertekuk lutut di kaki mereka. Yah, dan Sasuke akan memastikan hal itu. Pasti!

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto mempermainkan bola basket di tangannya, ia duduk di bangku panjang dekat lapang basket. Tepat di belakangnya sebuah pohon besar melindunginya dari terik tengah hari. Naruto menyeka keringatnya, kulit karamelnya tampak mengkilap dan singlet tim basket itu memamerkan otot-otot lengannya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kau kenapa?" Nagato, teman satu tim basketnya duduk di sampingnya, ia menoleh menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak ada, Nagato!" Naruto berusaha tersenyum. Ia menghela nafas dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Kurasa tidak!" bantah Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan ia ada di belakang Naruto. Berdiri sambil bersandar ke pohon dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. Nagato menoleh, sedangkan Naruto memilih menggertakkan giginya karena sudah mengenali pemilik suara itu siapa? Mau apa lagi dia?

"Naru-chan lelah?" tanya Sasuke menggoda.

"AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" teriak Naruto murka. Tidak terima namanya diberi embel-embel 'Chan'. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menatap Sasuke sengit, "Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu, bastard!"

HAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke tertawa renyah, cukup senang dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan pemuda yang sudah ia klaim sebagai uke-nya. Tidak disangkanya semenjak kepergok sedang bermesraan dengan Kyuubi dua malam yang lalu Naruto jadi lebih ekspresif. Ia jadi sering marah-marah dan menyerang tidak jelas. Padahal dulu Naruto hanya memiliki satu ekspresi wajah, yaitu ceria. Meskipun beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya sudah tahu kalau pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu hanya pura-pura.

"O-ow, sepertinya beberapa hari ini kau jadi pemarah. Sedang datang bulan kah, Naru-chan?" Sasuke tetap tidak peduli. Ia sangat suka menggoda Naruto.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" geram Naruto murka. Sudah tidak tahu lagi kata-kata apa yang harus ia lontarkan agar Sasuke berhenti mengganggunya. Astaga! Sasuke benar-benar bisa membuatnya gila. Ia kini seperti bakteri yang bisa muncul di mana-mana. Haruskah Naruto selalu membawa cairan antiseptik dan menyemprotkannya pada Sasuke agar pemuda tampan itu enyah dari hadapannya?

Naruto straight! Ia normal. Sudah berkali-kali ia tekankan hal itu pada Sasuke. Ia hanya menyimpang jika dengan Kyuubi, selebihnya ia sangat menyukai perempuan. Perempuan cantik dan berdada besar tentunya.

"Aku. suka. wanita!" Naruto menegaskan. Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, tidak percaya. "AKU BENAR-BENAR SUKA WANITA!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia memiliki kekasih di sekolah, lebih tepatnya beberapa agar hubungannya dan Kyuubi tidak terbongkar. Begitu juga dengan Kyuubi, hanya saja mereka bertegur sapa dengan kekasih mereka seperlunya. Tetap memprioritaskan saudara mereka sebagai yang utama.

"Naruto-kun," kata Shion yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia adalah kakak kelas Naruto, satu tingkat di atasnya, dan termasuk salah satu kekasih Naruto. "Mph..."

Shion terbelalak saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan mencium bibirnya. Tapi kemudian ia melayani permainan lidah Naruto. Gadis cantik itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto sambil meremas-remas surai pirangnya. Senang karena pemuda pujaannya itu kini tampak begitu menginginkannya. Shion tidak menyadari kalau Naruto hanya mencari pelampiasan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Muak! Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar sangat memuakan.

Di samping Naruto, Nagato tampak celingukan bingung. Tidak mengerti pada Naruto yang tadi marah-marah tidak jelas lalu kini berciuman dengan Shion. Ayolah, Nagato terlalu bingung untuk mengerti situasi yang tengah di hadapi sahabatnya.

Di depan Naruto, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah stoic-nya. Meski hatinya sudah panas dan melontarkan sumpah-serapah karena Naruto benar-benar sukses membuatnya cemburu. Demi Patrick si bintang laut yang tidak ada otaknya, Sasuke sangat ingin melemparkan Shion ke benua antartika. Ngerape Naruto di tengah lapangan juga tidak terlalu buruk.

Aha! Bersikaplah seperti itu terus Naru-chan, dan aku semakin bergairah untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke membatin sarap.

Ia menghela napas lalu berkata, "Kau menyebalkan Dobe. Aku pastikan kau akan menyesalinya." Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu melengos pergi. Memantapkan niatnya yang akan membuat sebuah rencana untuk menjerat Naruto dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

**Mylovelyuke**

Seperti permintaan ayahnya, Kyuubi sepulang sekolah langsung pergi ke Namikaze Corp. Ikut meeting dengan klien penting yang akan hadir lima belas menit lagi seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Kyuubi mengenakan kameja biru dan jas serta celana biru, rambut merahnya ia biarkan acak-acakkan justru semakin menambah kesan machonya. Saat ini ia tengah duduk di sofa ruangan kerja ayahnya, memainkan pulpen untuk membunuh rasa bosannya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju toilet, suntuk. Setidaknya ia harus membasuh wajahnya. Setelah memastikan wajahnya segar, Kyuubi mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan lalu keluar dari toilet, matanya terbelalak saat melihat orang yang duduk berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kyuubi, jangan hanya berdiri di sana. Kemarilah. Tou-san ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan rekan Tou-san, berkat keluarga mereka Namikaze Corp bisa menjadi perusahaan besar. Beliau Fugaku Uchiha, dan putera sulungnya, Itachi Uchiha." Minato memperkenalkan. Kyuubi maju dengan langkah gemetar, kerongkongannya seperti tersendat dan tidak mampu melontarkan sepatah kata pun. Itachi menyeringai. Membuat Kyuubi semakin menatapnya horror. Apa yang akan Itachi lakukan? Apa dia akan membongkar rahasia Kyuubi dan Naruto? Astaga! Kyuubi bisa mati tegang memikirkannya.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal, Paman. Kami satu kelas." Itachi tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Minato terbelalak. Ia menarik tangan Kyuubi agar duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, dan selain itu juga kami sepasang kekasih." Kata Itachi dengan tampang innocent. Sama sekali tidak peduli kalau hal yang diucapkannya hanya perasaannya sepihak. Kyuubi sudah menjadi obsesinya, dan Itachi akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya.

JEDER!

Layaknya sinetron Indonesia setiap ada adegan yang mengejutkan selalu ada petir menyambar. Tidak peduli sekalipun langit tampak cerah di siang bolong. Petir author adakan biar tambah rame aja. hehe!

"Apa maksudmu?" keriput. lanjut Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Kau mau melihat video yang bagus, Kyu?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat wajah Kyuubi mendadak berubah pucat.

"Yah, kami pacaran. Silahkan jika Tou-san ingin membunuhku," kata Kyuubi pasrah. Lebih baik Kyuubi mati dibunuh ayahnya karena berpacaran dengan Itachi daripada harus mati bersama naruto karena hubungan mereka diketahui. Yah! Setidaknya Kyuubi akan mati tanpa menyeret Naruto ke dalam masalah ini.

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto berdiri di atap asrama. Membiarkan angin melambai-lambaikan surai pirangnya. Ia bersidekap di pembatas balkon yang tingginya sedada. Dibiarkannya Sara yang sedang memeluk punggungnya. Menghirup parfum beraroma maskulin yang bercampur keringat merasuk ke penciumannya. Yah, Sara sangat mencintai Naruto, pemuda yang selalu tersenyum ramah ini selalu membuatnya berdebar. Atap asrama putri, di sinilah mereka sekarang.

Pikiran Naruto semakin kalut. Diketahuinya hubungannya dan Kyuubi oleh Duo Uchiha ibarat memasuki mulut buaya yang terbuka. Salah langkah mereka akan celaka. Naruto semakin frustasi, apa lagi jika memikirkan konsekuensi ia harus rela berbagi Kyuubi. Tidak! Bukan suatu hal yang gampang baginya untuk memiliki hati kakaknya, Naruto mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melengkapi perasaannya. Sekarang saja Kyuubi tampak masih ragu dengan hubungan mereka, keberadaan Itachi, bisa membuat ia kehilangan Kyuubi sepenuhnya.

Dan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa si bungu Uchiha itu begitu ingin memilikinya? Setiap saling bertatap muka, mereka selalu saling melempar tatapan saling benci. Naruto benar-benar tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke juga begitu menginginkannya. Menginginkannya menjadi uke? Hah? Jangan bercanda. Naruto hanya bisa berbaik hati kepada Kyuubi. Ia akan memastikan Sasuke menyesal karena sudah berani mengusik ketenangannya. Dan untuk Itachi... mungkin Naruto harus menyusun rencana yang cukup pelik untuk menjauhkannya dari Kyuubi sepertinya.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit tersentak saat Sara memanggil namanya. Ia baru ingat di balkon itu tidak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis mungil yang tengah memeluk punggungnya.

"Aishiteru!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sara lalu berbalik. Ia membelai surai merah panjang itu dengan penuh perasaan. Yah! Naruto memang selalu menyukai perempuan bersurai merah, mengistimewakan keberadaan mereka, karena surai merah selalu mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Wanita tercantik yang tidak pernah ia lihat wujud nyatanya.

"I know it!" Naruto menarik kepala Sara lalu mencium bibirnya. Penuh perasaan, membuat Sara merasa melayang terbuai kelembutan yang Naruto berikan. Sara memeluk punggung Naruto erat, memejamkan matanya rapat saat lidah Naruto mulai mengobrak-abrik semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Cinta... gadis itu sudah dimabuk cinta. Terjerat oleh pesona seorang Naruto yang sudah lama merengkuh dunia polos yang dulu dimilikinya. Tak bersisa. Meninggalkan segala asa dan harapan di dalam hatinya tentang rencana di masa depannya.

"Ngh!" Sara melenguh tertahan. Merasakan pijatan lembut Naruto di dada kanannya.

Tidak pakai hati! Yang dilakukan Naruto hanya dituntun instingnya sebagai lelaki. Memuaskan hasratnya, tapi tetap tidak ingin merusak masa depan semua wanitanya. Ia hanya ingin merasa nyaman, tetapi sadar kenyamanan hanya didapatkannya saat bersama dengan Kyuubi. Yah! Segala tentang dunianya hanya ditempati oleh sosok Kyuubi.

Naruto menarik tangannya, ia juga melepaskan ciumannya, nafas mereka sama-sama terengah.

"Kita turun. Sudah waktunya kau istirahat!" Naruto tersenyum.

Sara kecewa, ia berharap Naruto melakukan hal yang lebih. Naruto memang dikenal playboy, tapi juga dianggap playboy sopan karena tidak pernah melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan pegang-pegang. Kalau sampai Naruto mengajak gadisnya bercinta, itu berarti memang Naruto sangat mencintai gadis itu. Sara selalu berharap gadis itu adalah dirinya.

Yah, semoga Naruto mau ngerape kamu, Sar. Hahaha

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, ia membawa sekeranjang apel merah untuk Kyuubi di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam plastik besar baru pulang dari supermarket. Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang tidak terkunci, ia masuk dan menghampiri Kyuubi yang sedang duduk di sofa, menonton TV.

"Tutup dan kunci pintunya!" perintah Kyuubi. Naruto menurut, ia kembali berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Untukmu!" Naruto meletakkan keranjang apelnya di meja. Kyuubi tersenyum.

"Arigatou!"

"Kenapa wajahmu murung?"

"Ternyata rekan bisnisnya Tou-san adalah Uchiha." Kyuubi to the point. Ia meraih apelnya lalu langsung menggigitnya, mengunyahnya tanpa perasaan. Tidak berperikeapelan.

"O, ya? Lalu?" Naruto menatapnya penasaran.

"Si Keriput brengsek tidak berotak itu ada di sana dan mengatakan pada Tou-san kalau kami sepasang kekasih. Dan bisa kau tebak, reaksi Tou-san bagaimana!" Kyuubi kembali menggigit apelnya kasar. Membuat gusinya tergores dan berdarah. Tapi ia tidak peduli, otaknya sudah berputar sejak tadi memikirkan cara untuk membalas Itachi.

"Hah... Sasuke juga terus menggangguku, Kyu-nii." Naruto mendengus pasrah.

**TeBeSe**

**Haduh. Semoga reviewnya gak menurun kayak Lo-Ve! Heart Complicated. Sebenarnya aku tetep ngelanjut storyku walau jumlah review menurun karena aku emang sebelum ngepublish selalu punya 4 chapter cadangan makanya bisa terus lanjut. Ini panjang banget loh. Aku ngetiknya ampe pegel. Semoga kalian suka. hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**noaiy **

**makasih udah suka. Eh, bukan. Pairnya tetep SasuNaru ma ItaKyuu. hehe**

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira**

**Makasih udah bilang seru.**

**Sara kan yang ada di Naruto movie. Hehe**

**Ini udah kulanjut.**

**Guest**

**Makasih udah bilang seru.**

**Tanggapan minapapa ada di sini. Hehe**

**key-kouru**

**Sip. Tetep SasuNaru and ItaKyuu**

**pitalica**

**Makasih udah bilang seru**

**Aku juga penasaran. Hehe**

**UzumakiKagari**

**Makasih,  
yah, Naru si super seme yang bikin merinding. hehe**

**Akaneko SeiYu**

**Duo Uchiha emang always sableng kalo ketemu duo namikaze. Haha**

**Masalah Sasu diukein masih aku pikirin. Haha**

**Busyet dah threesome. Hahaha**

**Sip.**

**Dee chan - tik**

**Ini udah dilanjut**

**Haruka Hayashibara**

**Soalnya aku gak mau incest yg berlebihan. hahaha  
merinding aja gitu, aku kan punya kakak juga. Dan aku gak niat incest. Hahaha #Gampared!**

**LadySaphireBlue**

**Kyuu kan kakak yg baik.  
reaksi MinaPapa ada di sini. Haha**

**Ini dilanjut.**

**Azusa TheBadGirl**

**Kagak senpai. Aku masih setengah waras dengan menghindari incest yg berlebihan. Pairnya tetep SasuNaru ma ItaKyuu. hehehe**

Oh, masalah pair NaruSasu atau SasuNaru, kita liat kekuatan mereka pas berantem aja nanti. hahaha

**Subaru Abe**

**Makasih udah suka dan bilang keren.**

Kapan ya Naru tau MinaPapa Cuma pura-pura? Itu nanti juga pasti kena bahas di tengah part. hahaha  
belum tau kalo masalah MinaPapa bakalan saying Naru ato enggak. hehe

**ryanfujoshiSN**

**Karna Naru uke berjiwa seme, makanya gak boleh terlalu manis. Manisnya buat Nay aja. hahaha  
Kyuu gak mau sama Tachi karena Kyuu cintanya sama Nay. #gampared**

ini dilanjut

**Kim Victoria**

**Aku juga bakalan ngerape PapaMina. haha**

Itachi emang rubah cakep yang bikin Nay serser. Hahaha

**Hu um. Kyuubi paling bego di sini. hahaha  
ini udah update**

**miszshanty05**

**Naru sama Sasu dong. Kyuu kan sama Itachi. hehehe**

**devilojoshi**

**Hah? KyuuNaru lemonan? Mungkin dilain fic kali ya?**

**Akunya masih gak berani lemonan incest. hahaha**

**hatakehanahungry**

**Iya, MinaPapa jahat sama Naru.**

**Sasu emang pasti susah banget dapetin Naru. Naru kan berjiwa seme juga. Hahaha**

**Ini dilanjut.**

**3. My Lovely Uke**

"Jadi, Tousan justru menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Itachi-senpai?" Naruto terbelalak tak percaya. Kyuubi mengangguk lemah, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, dibandingkan harus dijodohkan dengan si keriput itu, Kyuubi lebih suka menerima dijodohkan dengan Naruto.

Itu sih mau lo, Kyu!

"La-lu, bagai-mana deng-nganku?" Naruto bertanya terbata-bata. Ia menunduk dalam, bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tou-sannya ingin Kyuubi dengan Itachi, lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Otouto!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

"Gomen!" Kyuubi menghela nafas. Ikut bingung dengan tindakkan yang hendak diambilnya. "Begi..."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Membuat Kyuubi menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, dengan malas ia membukanya.

"Malam Sayang!" Itachi mengerling genit. Membuat Kyuubi merinding jijik karena tingkahnya yang OOC beud! Pletak! Author alay. Itachi hanya mesem-mesem melihat respon yang diberikan Kyuubi. Saking seringnya jadi sudah biasa. Tak pernah ia ambil hati.

"Mau apa kau di sini Keriput?" tanya Kyuubi sengak. Yang disengakin makin mesem-mesem.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan kata-kata tou-sanmu, Kyu. Mulai malam ini kita boleh tidur sekamar." Ucapan Itachi terdengar mutlak dan tampak tidak bisa dibantah. Ia menatap Kyuubi datar tapi tersirat sorot kebahagiaan di mata kelamnya. Astaga! Si Prevert itu pasti sudah mereencanakan banyak hal yang akan dilakukannya pada Kyuubi. Dan itu membuat Kyuubi harus berpikir seratus ribu kali jika mau menerima ajakan Itachi.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi horror. Sekamar dengan Itachi? HELL NO! Mendingan juga sekamar dengan si author. Hohoho!

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuubi hendak menutup pintu, tapi Itachi segera menahannya, dengan kakinya. Membuat Kyuubi meringis karena tidak bisa melawan manusia tampan berbadan lebih besar darinya itu.

"Ini bukan pilihan, Kyuu... atau..."

"Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti mengancamku keriput? Aku semakin muak padamu!" Kyuubi melotot kesal. Ia menatap Itachi semakin sengit saat Uchiha sulung hanya senyum-senyum gaje menghadapi emosi Kyuubi yang sudah naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Itachi tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk, "Tidak bisa."

"Tch!" Kyuubi memutar otak, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak sekamar dengan lelaki mesum yang notabenenya sudah mengejarnya sejak dulu. Ah, ayolah. Kyuubi masih cukup waras dengan tidak masuk ke kandang buaya. Buaya mesum yang Kyuubi akui tenaganya lebih kuat darinya dan bisa membuat keperjakaannya terancam. "Eh, kalau aku sekamar denganmu. Bagaimana dengan pantat ayam?"

"Dia sekamar dengan adikmu!"

"TIDAK!" bantah Kyuubi berteriak. Kebiasaan deh, tiap kaget tereak-tereak mulu. Kyuubi semakin histeris mengetahui adiknya yang dia anggap begitu manis, polos, dan lemah itu akan satu kamar dengan pemuda yang tidak kalah mesumnya dengan Itachi. Bisa-bisa Naruto di-rape setiap waktu. Memikirkan hal itu Kyuubi merinding ngeri. Tidak akan! Kyuubi akan berusaha tetap menjaga Naruto yang di matanya terlalu polos. Ckckck!

"Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya mau sekamar dengan Kyu-nii!" tegas Naruto. Ia menghampiri Itachi dan menatapnya sengit. Semakin kesal karena bukan hanya Kyuubi dalam bahaya jika sekamar dengan Itachi, tetapi ia juga mengalami hal tak mengenakan yang sama. Uchiha sedang ada di atas angin. "Jadi sebaiknya Senpai tidak macam-macam."

"Naruto, aku hanya akan berbuat satu macam. Yaitu sekamar dengan Anikimu." Itachi berusaha tersenyum manis pada calon adik iparnya. Namun ia tetap waspada semenjak kemarin-kemarin kena bogem gratis dari Namikaze bungsu. Itachi harus ingat, wajah polos itu hanya kamuflase. Tersimpan sosok iblis yang mengerikan di balik topeng tampannya. Ah! Memikirkan hal itu Itachi jadi semakin khawatir pada Sasuke. Ia harus segera memperingati Sasuke tentang calon ukenya.

"Tidak boleh!" tukas Naruto tetap bersikeras. Tidak akan dibiarkannya kakaknya yang sok hebat padahal polos itu terjerat pada pesona Itachi. Mata Naruto masih cukup normal untuk menyadari bahwa Uchiha sulung memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa. Kyuubi tidak mengacuhkannya selama ini karena terlalu fokus pada adiknya. Dan jika mereka satu kamar, habis sudah kisah KyuuNaru.

"Bereskan pakaianmu, Kyu-chan. Kau pindah malam ini!" Kata Itachi tidak peduli. Ia tak menghiraukan keberadaan Naruto. Sekali lihat saja Itachi sudah sadar Naruto sedang memutar otaknya. Oh, ayolah! Itachi si jenius dari Uchiha itu tidak akan kalah taktik dari bocah seumuran adiknya. Terlalu cepat dua tahun untukmu Naruto, jika kau ingin berhadapan denganku.  
Itachi membatin sinting.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi cepat.

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu akan kukirimkan videonya pada Paman Minato!"

Twitch!

Kyuubi mulai geram, satu kedutan mulai muncul di dahinya, ia menatap Itachi jengah. Bukan kah tadi Kyuubi sudah bersedia diklaim pacar oleh Itachi saat ada di kantor ayahnya? Kenapa sekarang si Sulung Uchiha itu masih terus mengancamnya? Memikirkan hal itu kepala Kyuubi berdenyut pusing.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kyuubi mendesis. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan kembali sikap kasarnya. Itachi sudah membuat kesabarannya menipis, membuat Kyuubi semakin muak melihatnya.

"Dan aku akan menidurimu!" jawab Itachi cepat.

Twitch! Twitch!

"Kau menyebalkan Keriput!"

"Dan kau sangat manis my kitty!"

"AKU BUKAN KUCING!"

"Semua orang memang tahu kau rubah!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuubi, ia hendak membuka mulutnya mau berteriak. Memberikan segala sumpah serapahnya pada pemuda bermata onyx yang tampak masih menatapnya santai. Ini memuakkan! Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Kyuubi sudah membuka mulutnya akan mengeluarkan dialog pamungkasnya, Tapi ternyata Naruto mendahului skenarionya.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"INI MASIH BAGIANKU, BODOH!" Kyuubi tak kalah sewot. Sebagai pemain yang profesional dan dibayar mahal, Kyuubi tidak mau dianggap korupsi dialog. Ia menatap Naruto sengit, tidak lupa dengan aura pembunuh bayaran yang menguar dari balik tubuhnya. Lupa dalam fic ini Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Gomen!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ngeri juga melihat Kyuubi semarah itu. Ya ampun. Sikap Kyuubi memang seperti orang gila saja setiap berhadapan dengan Itachi. Selalu mengutamakan emosinya, dan jujur saja itu membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Sudahlah! Kyu, sebaiknya kau segera persiapkan barang-barangmu." Itachi menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuubi polos. Ia mengedipkan matanya innocent. Lupa dengan hal yang tengah diributkannya.

Naruto dan Itachi langsung sweatdrop. Nih orang kok jadi gak konek, sih?

"Ke kamarku." Itachi tersenyum gemas. Tetap berusaha sabar. Kyuubi adalah calon ukenya, dan Itachi harus mulai bisa mengerti sikap-sikap aneh Kyuubi yang lain. Hhh… kenapa rumit seperti ini sih?

"Memangnya mau apa?" tanya Kyuubi yang ternyata masih belum konek.

"Demi si Jashin yang tidak pernah aku sembah. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini, Kyu?" Itachi memasang wajah memelas. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di dada putus asa. Semakin OOC karena sikap Kyuubi yang pikunnya nyaris nyaingin Nenek Chiyo tukang gado-gado di depan sekolah. Udah sebelum makan bayar, pulangnya dipaksa bayar lagi gara-gara tuh nenek-nenek lupa.

Kenapa jadi bahas gado-gado sih?

"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" Kyuubi tersenyum menggoda.

Membuat author mencak-mencak karena sejak tadi Kyuubi mengeluarkan dialog yang tidak ada di skenario.

Oke, back to story.

Itachi bersikeras mengajak Kyuubi pindah kamar. Sedangkan Kyuubi juga bersikeras tetap ingin sekamar dengan adiknya. Intinya, mereka tetap kukuh pada ego masing-masing. Tidak mau mengalah, dan saling berteriak satu sama lain. Tepatnya hanya Kyuubi yang berteriak, sedangkan Itachi tetap dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Naruto yang sejak setengah jam lalu melihat pertengkaran kakaknya dengan Itachi mulai bosan. Ia tiduran di ranjangnya sambil melamun, hari ini cukup panjang baginya. Terlalu banyak kejutan, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Ia juga cukup pintar untuk tidak membuang-buang waktunya melerai pertengkaran Itachi dengan Kyuubi. Ia sadar dengan kartu As yang dimiliki Uchiha, hidupnya dan Kyuubi akan hancur seketika. Mungkin akan jauh lebih cocok jika dikatakan sebagai hidupnya. Minato pasti akan sangat dan semakin membencinya.

Naruto terus saja berpikir, ia bahkan jadi terlihat seperti orang bego yang tengah bengong, tidak peduli sekalipun ayam-ayam tetangga akan mati karena memang di asrama tidak ada yang memelihara ayam.

Lama-lama, pertengkaran ItaKyu justru membuat Naruto ngantuk, ia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk guling. Hh… Oyasumi Naru-chan!

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Oh, Kyu... ayolah!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

setelah teriakan itu Naruto tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

**Mylovelyuke**

Kyuubi membanting kopernya ke kasur, sedangkan Itachi tertawa nista. Akhirnya setelah hampir satu jam perang mulut, dengan bantuan Sasuke, Itachi berhasil menyeret Kyuubi ke kamar mereka. Itachi sangat senang, atau bisa dikatakan luar biasa senang. Memikirkan mulai detik ini setiap menutup mata atau membuka mata yang akan dilihatnya adalah Kyuubi. Wajah manis itu akan semakin menghiasi hari-harinya yang awalnya datar.

Kyuubi terus saja menggumam tidak jelas, tidak peduli pada Itachi yang sedang memasukkan pakaian-pakaian Kyuubi ke dalam lemari yang tadinya ditempati Sasuke. Ia benar-benar mengutuk dan menyumpahi seluruh Uchiha dan semua antek-anteknya. Kenapa bisa tercipta makhluk yang menyebalkan seperti Itachi dan adik kesayangannya? Yang seenaknya saja melakukan suatu hal dan menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjerat apa yang diinginkan mereka.

Atmosfir yang mereka ciptakan berbanding terbalik. Kyuubi dengan background kuburan kelam plus setan-setannya, sedangkan Itachi justru menciptakan background pink terang dengan gambar hati dan para ballerina yang menari ceria. Kedua matanya berbinar blink-blink. Aaah… hidup begitu indah untuk seorang Itachi.

Itachi terus bersenandung, sesekali cengar-cengir sambil ngeces. Membuat Kyuubi menatapnya horror dan ketakutan melihat wajah mesumnya.

Kami-sama, semoga aku tetap perawan sampai kelulusan nanti. batin Kyuubi lirih.

"Aku mau tidur. Berani kau menyentuhku, mati kau!" ancam Kyuubi serius. Itachi menoleh lalu mengangguk-angguk. Yah! Dia bersumpah tidak akan menyentuh Kyuubi jika memang Kyuubi tidak ingin. Kecuali…

Kecuali akui sudah tidak bisa menahan diri. Hahahahaha!Itachi tertawa psikopat dalam hati.

**Mylovelyuke**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, memperhatikan dobenya yang tampak tidur nyenyak sambil memeluk guling. Ia duduk di samping Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya, dibelainya surai pirang itu lembut, penuh kasih sayang. Helaian pirang itu tampak begitu halus saat menyentuh kulitnya, hembusan AC menghantarkan bau citrus segar khas pemuda tampan yang tampak damai sambil sesekali menggumam. Hhh… betapa Sasuke sudah sabgat terobsesi pada pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke terus membelai pipi Naruto tanpa berniat membangunkan sang pujaan hati. Wajah itu, wajah yang biasanya menunjukkan senyuman lebar tapi hambar. Mengundang decak kagum dan banyak pengagum, tapi tidak tersirat makna yang tersisa. Hanya menjadi sebuah topeng sekaligus tameng. Tidak menunjukkan sisi lemah yang tidak terarah.

"Terlalu banyak luka, ya?" gumam Sasuke sedih. Ia mengusap ketiga tanda yang seperti kumis kucing di pipi kanannya. Ikut miris dengan gurat wajah lelah yang ditampilkan wajah yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu dulu. "Pasti sakit, ya?" Sasuke bergumam lirih.

Tahu, Sasuke memang tahu masa kelam Naruto, rasa sakit Naruto, kesepian Naruto.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menyadari, menganggap Naruto pemuda periang dan berisik, walaupun tetap rasa kekagumannya tidak terusik. Tapi semakin lama, kesakitan Naruto semakin terlihat, senyumannya tidak pernah sampai ke mata, dan tawanya seperti nyanyian kosong tanpa makna. Tawa yang awalnya membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum dalam hatinya berubah menjadi rasa perih saat menyadari ada keanehan dari nadanya. Sama sekali tidak ada nada bahagia. Tawa yang mirip jeritan kesakitan namun dengan suara yang berbeda.

Lalu, Sasuke mulai mencari tahu. Ternyata orang yang membuatnya terobsesi selama ini hidup seperti yatim-piatu. Hanya dianggap ada oleh kakaknya, kehadirannya tidak pernah dipublikasikan oleh ayahnya. Seolah Kyuubi itu anak tunggal, seolah Naruto hanya sebuah aib. Hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya, hanya karena kekejaman takdir yang sudah digariskan Kami-sama untuknya. Naruto menderita untuk hal yang tidak pernah ingin dilakukannya. Kelahirannya yang dianggap membawa petaka, menghilangkan nyawa ibunda tercinta.

Naruto tetap bertahan, ia berpikir setidaknya masih memiliki seorang kakak. Namun hati kecilnya tetap tidak dapat memungkiri, ada rasa sakit dan iri yang tidak terobati. Tidak berharap hanya diberi kemewahan materi, tetapi kasih sayang keluarga memang pasti jauh lebih berarti. Ia ingin diterima oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tidak perlu sampai dipeluk atau dibanggakan seperti Kyuubi, cukup diberi senyuman oleh sosok pria yang dikaguminya dan itu cukup membuat Naruto hidupnya lebih berarti.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Na. Ru. To!" Sasuke menekan setiap kosa kata nama pemuda yang dicintainya, seolah menjadi mantera terkuat yang sanggup mengguncah dunia dalam sekejap. Naruto adalah pemuda yang mencuri hatinya, pemuda yang sudah Sasuke putuskan suatu hari nanti akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Yah, itu pasti.

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto terjaga, ia duduk lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Berusaha mendpatkan kembali pandangannya agar tidak kabur. Ia mengelap cairan basah yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya lalu matanya menyipit saat melihat sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sosok itu tampak sedang memakai kemeja putihnya, lalu di balut jas biru tua ciri khas seragam KIHS.

"Unggas!" pekik Naruto saat melihat rambut biru dongker yang mencuat ke belakang, ciri khas Sasuke. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke berbalik, ia menyeringai.

"Pagi Dobe-chan," sapa Sasuke. Membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu berdecak. Sudah dipanggil dobe, pake embel-embel chan lagi. Emang gue cowok apaan? Naruto mendadak alay. Namun ia tak mau ambil pusing. Ia kembali memikirkan seseorang yang biasanya jadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya setiap membuka mata. Pemuda tampan bersurai orange kemerahan itu kini tak ada di depan matanya.

"Jadi, Kyu benar-benar pindah." Naruto mendesah kecewa. Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sedih, karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kakaknya. Dan bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi dari Uchiha sulung? Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berpikir, dan belum juga mendapatkan titik terang agar mereka bisa lepas dari Uchiha.

"Ya, dia dengan Aniki." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Sudah setengah tujuh. Kau tidak mau mandi?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia beringsut dari kasur lalu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Handuknya memang sudah ada di sana. Ia membuka pintu, masuk, lalu membantingnya keras.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sepertinya memang butuh waktu lama dan perjuangan ekstra. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan menyerah. Ia pasti bisa memiliki Naruto seperti yang selama ini diimpikannya. Pemuda misterius yang yang selalu berusaha menutupi luka hatinya dengan wajah sok ceria. Aaah… betapa Sasuke ingin melihat Naruto tanpa topengnya.

Sementara itu di kamar Itachi...

"Cukup brengsek! Jangan menggangguku, aku tidak pakai baju. BASTARD!" teriak Kyuubi murka. Di depannya Itachi tampak menyeringai mesum. Kata-kata Kyuubi justru membuat kepala si sulung Uchiha itu semakin kotor. Merencanakan hal-hal licik yang bisa membuat Kyuubi kalah telak.

Itachi yang sudah memakai seragam lengkap dan rapi semenjak tadi terus menggoda Namikaze sulung. Kyuubi baru saja selesai mandi, ia juga keramas membuat rambut merahnya menambah kesan seksi di mata Itachi. Belum lagi karena sudah kebiasaan sekamar dengan Naruto, Kyuubi hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya. Lupa ada sesosok monster mesum yang sedang mengincarnya. Ah! Betapa bodohnya Kyuubi.

Dari tadi Itachi terus pura-pura hendak menarik handuk Kyuubi, mengejar Kyuubi berlari ke sana kemari menghindar sambil menjerit histeris. Takut di-rape Itachi yang secara tidak sengaja ia akui lebih kuat darinya. Dari postur saja tubuhnya bisa dianggap mungil kalo berdekatan dengan Itachi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika sampai tertangkap? Memikirkan hal itu Kyuubi hanya bisa membatin miris. O-ow!

Keperawananmu dalam bahaya, Kyuu...

"Yah, justru aku tahu kau tidak pakai baju makanya aku mengganggumu. Ingin melihat kau telanjang dan melihat milikmu yang mungil itu!" Itachi tersenyum mesum. Membuat Kyuubi terperangah dan juga marah.

Kecil? Dia bilang miliknya kecil? Kurang ajar! Si Uchiha sulung benar-benar meremehkannya. Sekalipun tubuhnya memang mungil jika disbanding dengan Itachi, tetapi belum tentu 'kebanggaannya' juga bukan? Kyuubi selalu merasa percaya diri dengan ukurannya, memang lebih besar daripada milik teman-temannya yang tubuhnya lebih besar darinya.

"Brengsek, keriput, biadab! Siapa bilang punyaku kecil? Punyaku besar dan pasti jauh lebih besar darimu!" bentak Kyuubi tersinggung. Ditambah sikap narsis yang membuat mimik wajahnya terlihat lucu. Bikin Nay gak sabar pengen nyipok tuh bibir. *digamparItachi.

"O, ya? Tidak ada milik uke yang lebih besar dari semenya."

"AKU BUKAN UKE! AKU SEME, SUPER SEME YANG TIDAK ADA TANDINGANNYA!" Kyuubi semakin tersulut emosi. Membuat Itachi tertawa dalam hati, ternyata membuat Kyuubi hilang kontrol tidak terlalu sulit. Dan itu akan semakin mempermudah Itachi untuk melangsungkan rencana liciknya.

"O, ya? Setahuku cuma uke yang tidak berani telanjang di depan sesama pria."

"Aku berani!" bantah Kyuubi cepat. Hatinya mengutuk sifat egonya yang tidak mau kalah. Tapi tidak, ini bukan saatnya ia merasa takut. Takut hanya akan membuat Kyuubi terlihat lemah di depan Itachi, dan ia benci itu.

"Begitukah?" Itachi manggut-manggut sambil mengelus dagu, sedetik kemudian ia menatap Kyuubi yang berdiri tiga meter di depannya. "Kalo begitu, tunjukkan milikmu, dan aku akan menunjukkan milikku. Kita lihat, di antara kita siapa yang paling besar."

Kyuubi pucat, tubuhnya langsung membatu. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur banyak bicara. Ia tidak mau dianggap pecundang. Lagipula Kyuubi memang cukup optimis dengan ukurannya. Tapi… bagaimana kalau saat Kyuubi melepaskan handuknya mendadak Itachi menyerangnya? Oh, tidak! Kyuubi tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia benar-benar tengah takut saat ini.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuubi masih berusaha mempertahankan nada sombongnya. Ia menatap Itachi sengit, membuat Itachi berpikir sebentar lalu menemukan ide yang menurutnya cukup brilian. Aaah… habis kau Kyuu…

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" ajak Itachi akhirnya. Ia menyeringai pada Kyuubi. Membuat Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Taruhan?" kata Kyuubi membeo. Itachi mengangguk pasti. "Apa itu?"

"Jika milikmu memang lebih besar dari milikku, aku bersumpah seumur hidup tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu!" kata-kata Itachi membuat mata Kyuubi blink-blink. Akhirnya ada juga cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Itachi. Tapi… pasti ada konsekuensinya bukan? Apalagi jika ternyata milik Itachi lebih besar.

"Jika aku yang kalah?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Selama setengah jam ini biarkan aku mencumbuimu… Kyuuu…" Itachi menyeringai mesum. Kontan saja Kyuubi menatapnya horror. Dicumbu Itachi selama setengah jam? Itu akan menjadi pengalaman terburuknya seumur hidup. Neraka! Yah Kyuubi yakin itu adalah hal yang disebut neraka dunia. Enak saja.

"Aku tidak mau!" Kyuubi menggeleng cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Meniru adegan partai D****** saat promosi yang bilang KATAKAN TIDAK PADA KORUPSI. Ujung-ujungnya sebagian dewannya malah ketahuan korup dan ditendang masuk ke penjara. Ckckck!

"Bilang saja kau takut kalah Kyuu... dasar uke, pecundang. Pecundang. PE-CUN-DANG!" Itachi tampak begitu bersemangat memanas-manasi Kyuubi. Kedua mata onyxnya tampak berubah merah berkobar api. Ia akan mendapatkan Kyuubi, apa pun caranya, bagaimanapun sulitnya. Maju terus pantang mundur, Itachi jayus suka ngelindur. Pletak! *DiamaterasuItachi.

"Oke!" Kyuubi mengangguk ragu. Tidak suka juga ia dipanggil pecundang. Yah! Hidup harus berani mengambil resiko bukan? Akhirnya Kyuubi memutuskan, setelah menghela napas tegang. Pelan-pelan ia membuka lilitan handuknya, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu. Untung fic ini ratingnya M. Ia tidak berani menunduk, ditatapnya Uchiha sulung yang terlihat kaget. Hal itu membuat Kyuubi semakin optimis. Perlahan ia menyeringai. "Sekarang, tunjukkan milikmu, Kitty..."

Kyuubi balas mencemooh Itachi. Raut wajah Itachi yang kaget membuat Kyuubi merasa di atas angin. Ia bahkan menjulukki kitty pada pemuda yang jelas-jelas bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Aaahhh... hidup begitu indah bagi Kyuubi jika bisa terus menghina Itachi. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap kembali ke kamar Naruto.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi ragu, lalu ia mulai membuka celananya berikut boxernya.

1 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

Itachi menyeringai, kini giliran Kyuubi yang shock.

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriak Kyuubi histeris. Membuat seisi asrama gempar karena teriakkan sang Namikaze sulung. Terdengar begitu memilukan, begitu menyayat hati. Sekali lagi... Itachi berhasil membuat Kyuubi kehilangan rasa percaya diri.

Hahahaha!

Lebay deh, Kyuu...

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto merapikan pakaiannya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada Uchiha bungsu yang tengah duduk di kasurnya, tampak tidak berkedip melihat Naruto sedang merapikan diri di atas kaca. Naruto mengambil gel rambut lalu mengoleskan pada rambut jabriknya. Tidak banyak berubah, hanya agar tidak terlalu kusut saja.

Saat Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke berdehem berusaha menenagkan diri. Sikap cool sang calon uke benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah. Astaga! Sebenarnya yang Uchiha itu siapa? Bener-bener deh. Bisa-bisa di fic ini justru Sasuke yang jadi uke.

"Dobe!"

"Hn?" tanggap Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke. Tampak santai dan biasa saja. Naruto sedang menalikan tali sepatunya. Justru kini Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. Duduk dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Naruto membuatnya salah tingkah. Ah... kami-sama, cinta membuat Sasuke kehilangan jati dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tampak tidak risih satu kamar denganku? Kau juga tidak menolak seperti Kyuubi. Tidak marah-marah." Sasuke penasaran. Naruto mengikat tali sepatunya yang kiri lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Apa aku punya pilihan?"

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke. Ia balas menatap Naruto berusaha santai. Ayolah! Sasuke itu Super seme, masa iya dia grogi ditatap tajam oleh sang calon uke?

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau bertanya?" Naruto mendengus. Ia kini sedang memasang arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidak takut kuapa-apa kan?"

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Naruto kembali menoleh menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum sinis. Meragukan kemampuan Uchiha bungsu yang sama sekali tidak ada artinya di matanya.

Mendengar nada sinis itu tanpa sadar emosi Sasuke tersulut, ia memicingkan matanya. Harga diri sebagai seorang semenya seperti diinjak-injak. Tidak terima ia diremehkan oleh seorang uke.

"Aku bisa me-rapemu Naru-chan!" ancam Sasuke serius.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa!" Naruto menyeringai. Ia menantang sang Uchiha. Ayolah... Naruto itu sejak kecil selalu berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri sekalipun saat tidak ada Kyuubi. Ia tidak lemah, dan bukan orang yang bisa diremehkan. Pada monster seperti Itachi saja tidak takut, apa lagi pada Sasuke?

"kau menantangku Dobe?" desis Sasuke geram. Semakin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Naruto hanya mendecih menanggapinya.

"lakukan jika memang kau mampu teme!" Naruto berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum miring. "Dan aku tidak akan sungkan mengirimmu ke neraka!" imbuhnya sambil melangkah pergi. Membuat Sasuke tertegun dengan aura kelam di sekitarnya.

"Apa ini?" batin Sasuke saat Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mereka. "Kenapa bulu kudukku merinding?"

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa kau Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto benar-benar seperti bom. Yang salah-salah bisa meledak dan membunuh semua orang yang di sekitarnya. Begitu tenang namun mengerikan. Dan tatapan matanya yang tadi... sapphire biru itu tampak begitu kelam dan menyimpan banyak dendam.

Apa Sasuke salah mencintai orang?

Apa dia salah memilih Uke?

Tidak! Hal ini justru membuat Sasuke lebih tertarik. Mendapatkan seorang uke berjiwa seme itu pasti menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bukan?

Ah! Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk menjerat Naruto.

"Mine!" teriak Sasuke sinting. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertawa bak seorang psikopat.

Tebese

**Berikut adalah cuplikan buat chapter depan. Hehehe!**

"Mph... Itachih..."

"Aku membunuhnya!"

"Kenapa kau lebih menyukai ramen daripada aku?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naru..."

"Dobe. Tidak baik uke bersikap sok seme. Kau itu uke sejati, apa yang kau lakukan pada sememu sendiri?"

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu... Naru-chan..."

"Kubunuh kau Uchiha… Sasuke…"

**Nah loh? Ada apakah gerangan? Hehehe. Minta reviewnya minnnaaaa… biar Nay tambah semangat nulisnya.**

**Tengkyuuuu…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evita yukina**

**Evita-chan lemon jg belum ada kok udah mimisan? hehehe  
chapter ini emang lbh mesum?**

**Hah? NaruSasu? Aku lebih suka SasuNaru. Hahaha**

**Makasih udah review.**

**Guest **

**Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah suka and review. hehehe**

**Ochi danna**

**Ini dilanjut. Boleh aja kok manggil kakak juga. muehehehe**

UN-nya sukses kan? hehehe

Makasih udah suka dan baca dua ffku. Makasih udah review.

**noah **

**Hu um. Coba langsung dirape aja Narunya. Pasti langsung takluk. Hahaha**

**ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**namikaze trisha**

**Hay jg Trisha-chan. Salam kenal.**

**Sip. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**RaFa LLight S.N**

Aku juga suka Naru yang Malaikat berhati iblis. Seme yang sok uke. Hahaha

**Ini udah dilanjut. Aku nunggu juga updatetan ficmu rafa-san.**

**Makasih udah review.**

**hatakehanahungry **

**Iya. Duo Uchiha ganggu mulu Namikaze. hahaha  
Kyuu emang selalu dinistain sama Itachi,.  
ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**Akai michi**

**Naru emang keren. Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**Uzumaki Scout 36**

**Ini dilanjut. Huum. Kasian Naru digangguin mulu ma Sasu. Hehehe/ semoga chapter ini memuaskan.**

Makasih udah review.

**Vermthy**

**Makasih udh bilang seru Vermthy-san. Ini dilanjut. Naru emang pinter bikin semua fall in love. Hehehe.**

**Makasih udah review.**

**Aoi rin**

**Mungkin Naru bakalan ngamuk kalo tau Kyuunya dinistain Itachi. hahaha  
Eh, suka KyuuNaruKyuu? Aku juga suka mereka incest. Muahahahahaha**

**Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**UzumakiKagari**

**Beuuuuh… Kaga-san. Di sini lemonnya belum ada kok udh takut duluan? Ficmu kan lebih HOT. hahaha**

Makasih udah review.

**Kanamofu Fatefushi Kijisuko**

**Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**hanraeki**

**Eh? Naru jadi seme Hanreki-san? Emangnya Hanreki-san itu cowo? huehehehe  
Duo Uchiha udah tebel muka buat ngadepin Duo Namikaze.  
Mkasih udah bilang keren, ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**miszshanty05**

**Ini dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**Main pair utama tetep SasuNaru kok. Cuma Sasu pasti susah dapetin Naru. huahahha  
Kyuubi gantle. Jadi terima hukumannya. Nanti juga dia bakalan tau sifat asli Naru. Makasih udah review.**

**BlackXX**

**Makasih udah bilang keren. Hahaha. Makasih lagi buat permennya. #Puah! Ternyata kondom? *melotot horror. Fic ini tetep SasuNaru sama ItaKyuu kok. Eh? Atau SasuNaruSasu? Muahahaha**

**Makasih udah review.**

**Haruka Hayashibara **

**Untuk awal2 mungkin emang bakalan banyak NaruKyuuNaru incest. Muahahaha**

**Eh, tapi jangan jahat2, nanti gabung sama Akatsuki Narunya. hehe  
ini udah update, Makasih udah review.**

**Azusa TheBadGirl**

**Iya. Chap ini Itachi berjaya karena hampir merape My baby Kyuu-chan. hahahhaa  
Ini Udah dilanjut senpai. Makasih udah review. Ditunggu juga Heroinemu. Pas aku pertama baca kok langsung gak dilanjut lagi. hiks**

**wonkyuhomintaoris all**

**Makasih udah bilang keren. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah review.**

**Hahaha! Kebales semua kan reviewnya? #lap keringet**

**Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan kalian juga.**

**Disclaimer:**

** Charanya punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi karakter, alur, sifat, dan ide cerita ini murni dari otak beku Nay.**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, KyuNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, incest! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**4 Mylovelyuke**

Cukup Brengsek!" Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya, ia sudah sangat lelah. Tapi lagi-lagi Itachi mengulum bibirnya, mengisapnya atas dan bawah bergantian. Akhirnya Kyuubi mendengus pasrah. Ia memang kalah, dan harus menerima konsekuensinya. Hhh... seharusnya Kyuubi tidak menerima taruhan bodoh itu. Kini nasibnya benar-benar nista. Ia yang terlalu cepat emosi selalu saja bisa dikerjai Itachi.

Saat ini Kyuubi sedang telentang di kasur dan ditindih oleh Itachi yang tampak sibuk menciuminya. Menggunakan kesempatan langka untuk menundukkan keliaran ukenya. Hah? Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut calon uke. Mengingat saat ini Kyuubi masih dimiliki Naruto.

Itachi tampak sangat menikmati dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya. Tangan kanannya memegangi pipi Kyuubi, sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai-belai rambut merah pemuda itu agar lebih rileks. Syukur-syukur Kyuubi balas ciumannya kan? Rezeki manusia kan siapa yang tahu? Hehehe

Aaah... ini surga. Surga yang sejak lama diinginkan Itachi. Membuat namikaze sulung telentang pasrah sambil mendesah di bawahnya. Oke! Anggap saja Kyuubi yang tengah berteriak-teriak melontarkan segala sumpah-serapahnya pada Uchiha sulung itu tengah mendesah. Di telinga Itachi suara cempreng Kyuubi memang menjadi nyanyian terindah.

Sinting!

Itachi menusuk-nusukkan lidahnya ke celah bibir Kyuubi, membuat orang yang ditindihnya itu memutar matanya lalu sedikit membuka mulutnya mengerti. Kyuubi bukan pecundang, ia tetap akan bertanggung jawab atas kekalahannya sendiri. Gila! Memikirkan taruhan tadi benar-benar membuat Kyuubi speechless. Entah apa yang dilakukan Itachi sampai memiliki ukuran sejumbo itu? Damnit! Mengingat si Uchiha sulung yang begitu terobsesi padanya membuat Kyuubi berpikiran kotor. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Itachi nekad me-rape Kyuubi? Memikirkan benda sebesar itu memasuki lubangnya yang masih sempit bin perawan membuat Kyuubi merinding sendiri. Tidak! Kyuubi tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal nista itu dengan Itachi. Hiks.

Bisa-bisa selama satu bulan ia tidak bisa berjalan.

Hahahaha! Author ngeres sendiri pas ngetik kalimat tadi.

Setelah beberapa saat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kyuubi memperhatikan raut wajah Itachi yang nyaris menempel dengan wajahnya, dibiarkannya lidah Uchiha sulung menari-nari dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengajak lidahnya ikut bergerak sambil sesekali menyesapnya, saliva mereka bercampur dan menetes dari sudut bibir Kyuubi. Membuat Itachi sesekali menjilat pipi dan dagu Kyuubi.

Tampan! Suka tidak suka Kyuubi harus mengakui Itachi memiliki fisik yang sangat sempurna. Mata onyx kelamnya, hidung mancung rampingnya, bentuk wajah yang begitu sempurna, kulit putih namun tidak terlihat pucat karena terawat. Dan bibirnya itu... mungkin jika bukan Kyuubi, orang yang dicium Itachi pasti akan terobsesi.

"Mph... Itachih..." Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya dan berbisik parau, napasnya sedikit terengah.

Itachi berdecak kesal, perjanjiannya kan tiga puluh menit, ini baru setengahnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi datar. Tidak suka kegiatan manisnya itu terusik.

"Apa ini?" Kyuubi tak menghiraukan kekesalan Itachi, sejak tadi ia memperhatikan pelipis kanan Itachi yang terdapat sebuah garis melintang seperti bekas jahitan. Kyuubi menyentuh pelipis pemuda di atasnya lembut, membuat tubuh sang Uchiha menegang tak biasa. Ah! Andai mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Habis sudah Kyuubi saat ini. Tak bisa berjalan satu bulan. Hahaha! Kalimat yang Nay ulang-ulang.

"Aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun lalu." Itachi menjawab sambil menciumi leher Kyuubi, menjilatnya lalu kembali mengecupnya sampai tengkuk. "Dengan adikku..." kali ini suaranya terdengar lirih. Seolah menutupi luka yang selama ini berusaha ditutupinya. Ia membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Kyuubi tanpa meminta persetujuan dari orang yang bersangkutan. Membelainya hati-hati, seolah mengagumi setiap lekukan yang ada di tubuh sang sulung Namikaze.

"Unggas?" Kyuubi membiarkan saja, tidak peduli Itachi mulai menciumi tengkuknya, membuat tubuhnya semakin panas dan gelisah. Tidak pernah sampai seperti ini. Rasa panas itu benar-benar masih sangat asing bagi Kyuubi. Bahkan saat dengan Naruto pun Kyuubi tidak pernah seperti ini. Nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya yang mati-matian Kyuubi pertahankan, ia berusaha mengalihkan setiap sengatan nikmat yang diukir Itachi dalam setiap sentuhannya.

"Bukan, tapi Haku... Yah, Haku Uchiha. Aku sudah membunuh adik perempuanku sendiri." Itachi tersenyum miris melontarkan jawaban skeptis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Tidak percaya Itachi tega membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Seperti yang Itachi bilang, yang dialaminya adalah sebuah kecelakaan. O-ow, jangan bilang Itachi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Demi Dewa Jashin yang selalu disembah oleh Hidan, seorang Uchiha sangat tidak pantas terlihat merasa tak berguna. "Itu kecelakaan?" pertanyaan Kyuubi lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.

"Aku membunuhnya!" Itachi mengisap tengkuk Kyuubi membuat mangsanya itu menggelinjang. "Aku pingsan, dan saat sadar... dia hilang, hanyut di sungai."

"Itachi..." kata Kyuubi ambigu. Tidak tega melihat sorot mata Itachi yang semakin kelam menahan luka. Kyuubi sudah terlalu sering melihat sorot mata kesakitan itu di mata adiknya, ia tidak suka melihatnya juga ada di mata pemuda yang tengah menjadi musuhnya. Yah! Itu anggapan Kyuubi sepihak.

"Kalau saja aku tidak pingsan..."

"Itachi!" potong Kyuubi cepat. Ia menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya rapat. Itachi bangkit dan duduk, memunggungi Kyuubi yang masih terengah. Napasnya pun memburu, ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menunduk dalam. Membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah karena sudah menanyakan hal yang tabu untuk Itachi.

Kedua tangan Itachi mengepal kuat, tetap merasa karena keteledorannya yang membuat adik perempuannya tiada. Namun apa yang harus dilakukannya? Saat itu ia juga cedera parah dan koma hampir tiga minggu. Meski orangtuanya tidak pernah menyalahkannya, tetap saja tidak menutup kekecewaan di hati Itachi yang sudah gagal menjaga Haku.

"Kematian itu, adalah sebuah takdir yang tidak bisa dihindari." Kyuubi duduk lalu berdiri dan merapikan kemejanya, ia menoleh menatap Itachi yang masih menunduk dalam. "Tidak ada jaminan orang sehat panjang umur, dan tidak ada jaminan juga orang sakit parah berumur pendek. Kita tidak tahu kapan kita mati Itachi, kita tidak tahu di antara kita siapa yang akan lebih dulu pergi. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kegalauan hatimu. Menyalahkan keberadaanmu merenggut orang yang kau kasihi. Padahal sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Semua yang kita alami sudah tertulis dalam buku takdir kita sebelum dilahirkan."

Kyuubi menghela nafas lagi lalu berkata, "Setiap orang memiliki takdirnya masing-masing. Percuma mengeluh karena tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Jalani apa adanya, jangan menyesali semua yang terjadi. Dan jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kita lindungi."

Kyuubi meraih jas sekolahnya, ia melirik Itachi sekilas lalu keluar kamar. Itu menjadi kalimat terpanjang dan terbijak yang pernah ia lontarkan pada Itachi. Sama sekali tidak ada niat mengejek atau memaki. Kyuubi ikut sakit. Yah! Entah kenapa kerapuhan Itachi membuatnya begitu sakit. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, tidak akan pernah membahas hal ini lagi di depan Itachi.

.

.

Itachi tetap menunduk, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Lama-lama getarannya semakin hebat. Tidak tahan lagi, setelah yakin Kyuubi jauh dari kamar mereka, ia mendongak dan...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kau Sinting, Chi!

**Mylovelyuke**

"Dobe!" panggil Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang tampak sibuk membaca novel di bangkunya. Naruto tidak menyahut, ia sangat konsentrasi sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Sekalipun sadar mungkin Naruto tidak akan berminat untuk menoleh. Kenapa? Karena belakangan ini Sasuke sering memanggilnya hanya untuk membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mengganggu!

Sasuke mendecih, ia memutar matanya lalu mengintip isi novel Naruto, keningnya mengernyit saat tahu novel itu menggunakan bahasa latin.

"Memangnya kau mengerti, Dobe?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya sambil menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat si bungsu Namikaze itu tersentak dan menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya setengah membentak.

"Aku tanya memangnya kau bisa bahasa latin?" Sasuke bersidekap.

"Tidak juga!"

"Lalu?"

"Penasaran saja!" jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke sweatdrop. Ternyata ia tidak salah memberi julukan dobe pada si calon ukenya. Tapi hatinya mengakui Naruto adalah orang yang gigih. Aaah... sekali lagi cinta membuat hati Sasuke selalu menutupi kekurangan dobenya. Selalu saja hatinya memberi argumen yang membuat Naruto semakin sempurna di matanya.

"Dobeku memang keren!" batin Sasuke OOC. Tapi uchiha tetaplah Uchiha. Sebangga apa pun mereka pada seseorang, tetap saja wajahnya bisa menunjuukan mimik yang 180 drajat berbalik dengan kata hatinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak suka menatap senyum mengejek terukir di bibir Sasuke. "Memangnya kau bisa bahasa latin?"

"Sedikit!" jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto memutar matanya jengah. Tidak percaya. Membuat Sasuke kesal dan merebut novel Naruto. Sasuke duduk di bangku sebelah lalu mulai membaca novel itu. Awal-awalnya ia mengernyit, lalu ia ngangguk-ngangguk seperti mainan anjing yang ia taruh di dalam mobilnya.

"Judulnya Di dalam luka." Sasuke memberi jeda, membuat mata Naruto membola tak percaya. Tadi ia sempat mentranslate arti judul itu pakai google, dan itu memang artinya.

Kau payah seperti author Naruto!

"Novel ini menceritakan tentang sebuah persahabatan sepasang pemuda remaja, yang selalu melindungi dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa mereka hidup saling melengkapi. Dan terlibat cinta segitiga dengan seorang gadis yang satu sekolah dengan mereka." Sasuke meletakkan novelnya di atas meja lalu menatap Naruto yang tampak sedang menganga tak percaya. Kini diakuinya si bastard Uchiha bungsu itu memang jenius. "Dari sinopsisnya alurnya klasik."

Sasuke menyeringai saat menatap Naruto yang masih memperhatikannya dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Bibir tipis itu seolah melambai-lambai pada Sasuke agar segera melahapnya. Seolah menggoda Sasuke dan menantangnya menciumnya jika Sasuke bisa.

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludah, matanya tetep fokus menatap bibir indah Naruto yang lembab, membuat pusat kelakiannya tanpa sadar membengkak dan berdiri tegak.

"Brengsek!" maki Sasuke saat sadar celananya menyempit, ia segera berdiri lalu berlari dengan tubuh sedikit membungkuk agar kejantanannya tidak terlihat mencolok. Tidak dihiraukannya Kurenai yang memanggil-manggil namanya karena bel pelajarannya sudah berbunyi. Sasuke tetap melangkah ke kamar mandi. "Hanjir banget! Cuma karena memperhatikan bibirnya, aku bisa hard! Shit!" maki Sasuke geram. Sepanjang jalan menuju toilet ia terus memaki bibir Naruto yang di matanya begitu sexy.

Aaah, kapan? Kapan Sasuke bisa mengulum bibir sexy itu? Sasuke harus berjuang keras agar bisa mewujudkan mimpinya. Hahaha

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke sambil mengernyit bingung. Tidak tahu alasan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba marah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Uchiha memang tidak bisa ditebak maunya apa?

Orang aneh! Batin Naruto sambil geleng-geleng innocent.

Kau yang tidak peka, Nar!

**Mylovelyuke**

Selesai melepas hasratnya, Sasuke mencuci wajahnya di wastafel, ia memperhatikan sosok bayangannya di cermin besar di hadapannya. Air dari poninya yang menjuntai menetes ke pipi, menusuri dagu lalu membentuk sebuah butiran dan menetes ke lantai. Sasuke memperhatikan sorot onyx-nya yang sekelam malam.

"Aku tampan," desis Sasuke geram. "Luar biasa tampan dan sempurna!" imbuhnya sinting. "Tapi kenapa si Dobesinlol itu tidak pernah menyukaiku?" Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Jangankan suka, dia bahkan tidak pernah menyadarinya." Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Oh, aku lupa dia itu juga idiot." Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Naruto itu gila!"

Ckckck. Si Sasuke ngatain Naruto gila tapi gak nyadar sejak tadi dia ngomong sendiri kayak kurang se-ons.

**Mylovelyuke**

Naruto tampak menikmati ramen cup keduanya, tidak peduli pada Kyuubi yang duduk di depannya sambil memperhatikan. Terkadang Kyuubi cemburu pada si ramen bastard berbentuk kriwil yang selalu menyita penuh perhatian Naruto. Kyuubi selalu berpikir Naruto lebih mencintai ramen dibanding ia yang notabenenya kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai risih. Ia balik menatap Kyuubi sambil menjilat bibirnya yang belepotan air ramen. Membuat Kyuubi menelan ludah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Melihat kakaknya yang salah tingkah membuat Naruto jadi ingin menggodanya. Ah, Kyuubinya yang manis itu memang terlalu polos. Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyadari hidupnya dikendalikan oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau lebih menyukai ramen daripada aku?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Penasaran juga.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku bisa hidup tanpa ramen, tapi aku akan mati jika kehilanganmu, Kyuu-nii..." Naruto tersenyum polos. Membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah apalagi saat mengingat beberapa bercak merah hasil karya si brengsek Itachi. Astaga! Naruto begitu mencintainya, tetapi Kyuubi justru mengkhianatinya.

"Kenapa Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto mulai penasaran dengan gelagat Kyuubi. Kyuubi tampak gelisah dan tak mau diam. Naruto menyingkirkan ramennya, berdiri, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi. Ia duduk di sampingnya dan mengangkat dagu Kyuubi dengan telunjuknya. "Apa ada yang membuatmu cemas?"

Nada bicara Naruto tampak begitu dewasa. Tidak terkesan polos seperti biasanya. Ada yang mengganggu Kyuubi, dan itu membuat Naruto ikut resah. Tiba-tiba bayangan Itachi terbesit di pikirannya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi? Sial! Kali ini apa yang dilakukan manusia licik itu pada kakaknya yang polos?

"Naru... maafkan aku..." kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin membohongi Naruto. Kyuubi harus jujur pada adiknya. Ia tidak mau Naruto tahu dari orang lain, apa lagi dari Itachi. Hal itu hanya akan membuat naruto salah paham. Bisa saja Itachi akan melebih-lebihkan ceritanya bukan?

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii? Bicaralah!" kata Naruto lembut. Berusaha bersikap tenang agar kakaknya itu tidak tegang. Walau pun jantungnya sudah berdebar tak karuan.

Santai Nar! Santai! Batin Naruto berusaha menenangkan diri. Jika ia panik, Kyuubi bisa takut untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Begini..." Kyuubi celingukan, matanya menjelajahi isi kamarnya. Takut tiba-tiba Itachi atau Sasuke muncul dan membuat masalah. Setelah yakin aman, Kyuubi segera melepas syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Meninggalkan jaket hitam yang sejak tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sejenak naruto tertegun melihan bercak-bercak merah di leher putih kakaknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram lalu menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan sendu. Kyuubi berkhianat?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku... Kyuu-nii? Bukan kah perjanjiannya itu hanya kita yang boleh menyentuh tapi tidak boleh disentuh?" Naruto mengingatkan perjanjian mereka beberapa tahun lalu. Mereka boleh menyentuh gadis-gadis yang menjadi pacar mereka, tapi tidak boleh ada satu pun gadis yang menyentuh mereka.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Naru..." tukas Kyuubi cepat. Berusaha membela diri. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari punggungnya. Shit! Kenapa Kyuubi mendadak takut pada adiknya sendiri? Dan mata biru itu... kini kenapa tampak begitu mengintimidasi?

"Memangnya apa yang kupikirkan?" Naruto mendesis. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Kyuubi erat. Membuat kakaknya itu meringis tapi tidak berniat untuk menepis. Ia memang salah. Wajar jika Naruto marah.

"A-aku tadi bertaruh dengan Itachi!"

Mendengar nama itu disebut Naruto mendecih. Ia sudah tahu sekalipun Kyuubi tidak menceritakannya. Itachi pasti menggunakan cara-cara licik untuk menjerat kakaknya. Kyuubi menceritakan semua hal yang dia alami tanpa terkecuali, ia menunduk dalam karena merasa bersalah. Terlebih saat Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa mau melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku... Naru..." kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau seperti sumur kering yang tidak pernah terisi air. Naruto menoleh lalu menghela napas. Ini bukan salah Kyuubi. Yah! Kyuubi hanya ingin terbebas dari Itachi, meskipun taruhan itu justru membuatnya rugi sendiri.

"Sudahlah Kyuu-nii..." Naruto berusaha tersenyum lembut. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyuubi dengan telunjuknya membuat sapphire cantik itu bertemu ruby. Melihat gurat penyesalan di wajah kakaknya membuat emosi Naruto sirna sudah. Setidaknya Kyuubi berani jujur bukan? Dan itu memang bukan salah Kyuubi, kakaknya hanya terlalu polos.

"Bukan salahmu... biar kubersihkan..." kata-kata Naruto begitu lembut tapi seolah menjadi perintah mutlak. Tanpa sungkan Naruto menurunkan resleting jaket Kyuubi, ia membuka kancing kemeja putih di dalamnya pelan lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Kyuubi. Menjilat-gigit-hisap setiap bercak merah di leher itu dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak akan ia biarkan ada satu pun noda di leher kakaknya yang diperbuat Itachi. Semua bekas itu akan menjadi miliknya.

"Engh..." tanpa sadar perlakuan Naruto membuat Kyuubi mendesah. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap inchi kulitnya yang dibelai oleh adiknya. Oh, ayolah, Kyuu. Sepertinya posisi seme sudah diambil alih oleh adikmu. Ckckck!

"Sepertinya kami mengganggu lagi, ya?" suara baritone seseorang kembali menginterupsi kemesraan yang tengah dicecap oleh dua Namikaze. Naruto mendecih, sedangkan Kyuubi segera mendorong Naruto lalu merapikan pakaiannya.

"Uchiha..." Naruto mendesis murka. Kesal pada dua Uchiha yang lagi-lagi muncul di saat Naruto hampir mendapatkan tubuh kakaknya. Itachi menyeringai lalu bertepuk tangan lambat.

"Oh, Naruto... tidak perlu semarah itu. Di sini seharusnya yang marah itu aku. Kau menyentuh milikku. Tidak tahukah kau Paman Minato sudah setuju kami bertunangan?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengernyit. Memasang wajah polos dibuat-buat. Membuat Naruto geram dan ingin meninjunya detik itu juga.

"Dobe. Tidak baik uke bersikap sok seme. Kau itu uke sejati, apa yang kau lakukan pada sememu sendiri?" Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil meneguk satu kaleng cola di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak berani menatap Naruto, ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto tahu bahwa saat ini hatinya sedang dilanda cemburu. Damn it! Kata-kata Itachi tadi kini terus berputar-putar di kepala Uchiha bungsu.

"Urusai!" kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia berusaha tetap sabar. Tidak menunjukkan sisi gegabahnya. Ia tidak ingin Kyuubi tahu sifat aslinya.

"Menjauhlah dari kami Uchiha!" teriak Kyuubi akhirnya. Ia benar-benar muak pada situasi yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini. Kesal karena selalu saja dua Uchiha itu mengusik ketenangan hidupnya. "Apa salah kami?" tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Ia menghela napas lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kalian terus saja mengusik hidup kami?" kini Kyuubi seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kami saling mencintai, dan kami tidak pernah mengganggu kalian kan?" imbuhnya parau. "Kami..."

"kau harus tahu batasmu, Kyuu..." potong Itachi tegas. Kali ini tidak ada lagi nada main-main dalam kalimatnya. "Rasa sayang yang berlebihan, simpati yang terlalu tinggi, dua hal itu bukan cinta!"

"Tutup mulutmu Itachi!" Naruto berjengit dan menutupi kedua telinga Kyuubi dengan tangannya. Bola sapphirenya berubah merah. Ia mulai ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Takut Kyuubi terpengaruh oleh kata-kata Itachi. Tidak! Naruto yang paling tahu perasaan Kyuubi, bahkan lebih tahu dari sang Namikaze sulung sendiri. Kata-kata Itachi itu bisa memacu sisi Kyuubi yang lain memberontak, sisi Kyuubi yang begitu dibenci dan ditakuti Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menutupi telinga kakakmu seperti itu Naru?" Sasuke akhirnya berani menatap Naruto lalu menyeringai. "Kau takut?"

"Menyingkirlah Uchiha! Jangan mengusik hidup kami lagi. Atau aku..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasuke berdiri lalu menghampiri Naruto. Ia menarik tangan Naruto kasar membuat pemuda itu oleng dan jatuh menubruknya. "Mencelakai kami seperti yang kau lakukan pada kekasih-kekasih kakakmu dulu?" Sasuke mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu... Naru-chan..." Sasuke mengerling nakal. Menyulut emosi Naruto yang semakin naik ke ubun-ubun. "Tinggalkan kami berdua Aniki!" perintah Sasuke bossy. Itachi mengangguk lalu menyeret Kyuubi yang tampak pasrah tidak melawan. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia tengah galau. Kata-kata Itachi membuat Kyuubi bingung sendiri. Yah! Kini Kyuubi mulai meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

Melihat kakaknya diseret Naruto berjengit. Tidak! Itachi bisa mendoktrin Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi melepaskan perasaannya pada Naruto, "LEPASKAN KYUUBI, UCHIHA!" teriak Naruto marah. Melupakan embel-embel 'nii' yang biasa ia tujukan pada kakaknya. Urat-urat lehernya menonjol sempurna. Naruto ketakutan, yah! Ia sangat takut.

Itachi tak menghiraukannya. Ia menyeret Kyuubi keluar. Naruto yang hendak menyusul Kyuubi justru ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"LEPAS!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke mencengkeram tangannya erat. Sasuke bergeming. Ia menatap Naruto tajam lalu mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sampai menubruk dinding.

"Kenapa kau mencintai kakakmu sendiri?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia berjongkok di depan Naruto sambil menatapnya perihatin. "Apa karena kau yakin hanya dia yang tidak akan menyakitimu, Naru?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Naruto tak peduli. Meskipun hatinya mencelos karena membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke. Tepat sasaran.

"Tidak semua orang tak menerimamu bukan?" Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Batinnya mengatakan 'dan salah satu orang itu adalah aku'.

"Enyahlah Uchiha. Apa yang kau mau dariku? Tubuhku? Baiklah! Akan kuberikan, malam ini aku akan menjadi Ukemu. Melayani napsumu. Tapi setelah itu lepaskan aku, jangan pernah mengganggu dan mengusik hidupku. Deal?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh benci. Dan hal itu sukses membuat hati Sasuke nyeri. Seperti itu kah? Seperti itu kah yang Naruto pikirkan tentangnya? Hanya satu malam kemudian melupakan semua perasaannya? Tidak! Cinta Sasuke untuk Naruto tidaklah sepicik itu. Hatinya tulus... ia ingin mencintai dan melindungi Naruto sepenuh hati. Bukan hanya ingin memiliki wujud Naruto yang di matanya begitu sempurna.

"Cih!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "kau pikir aku tertarik padamu Dobe? Percaya diri sekali kau!" kata Sasuke menghina. Mengingkari hatinya yang menjerit karena ia tak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi, dan ia tidak suka diinjak-injak seperti ini. Ada seribu cara menuju Roma bukan?

"Kalau kau memang tidak tertarik padaku, kenapa kau terus menggangguku?" mata Naruto memicing tajam. Tersinggung dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang mencemoohnya. Merendahkannya. Tidak sadar siapa yang menyulut api itu lebih dulu. "Katakan apa maumu Uchiha?"

"Call me Sasuke, honey!"

"Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" sembur Naruto tak takut.

Sasuke berjalan ke jendela kamarnya lalu menghela napas. Ia bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa? Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih diam.

Merasa Sasuke tidak akan lagi bicara padanya, Naruto segera beranjak pergi, ia harus menyusul Kyuubi. Ia tidak mau kakaknya di doktrin lagi oleh Itachi. Cih! Menyebalkan!

Tapi lagi-lagi langkah Naruto terhenti, Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya saat Naruto hampir mencapai gagang pintu kembali mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya. Mendorong Naruto sekuat tenaga sampai si Namikaze bungsu itu harus merasakan betapa 'nikmatnya' berciuman dengan dinding.

"AKU TANYA APA MAUMU UCHIHA?!" kali ini Naruto benar-benar marah. Ia berdiri dan menatap Sasuke sengit. Benar-benar muak karena tingkah Sasuke yang begitu bertele-tele. Apa maunya? Apa yang diinginkan Sasuke darinya?

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau mengganggu kesenangan Anikiku." Sasuke akhirnya menemukan alasan yang tepat. Bersikap sok peduli pada kakaknya yang padahal hanya ia jadikan kambing hitam.

"Bastard!" desis Naruto geram. Ia menyusut darah yang keluar dari hidungnya efek saat tadi terjatuh. Naruto benar-benar membenci Sasuke setulus hati. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan seperti yang selama ini dirasakannya, kasihan pada keluarga besar Uchiha yang akan berduka jika Naruto menghabisi nyawa putra bungsu mereka.

Kali ini Naruto tampak tidak akan menahan diri. Yah! Akan Naruto pastikan Sasuke mati dengan tidak layak.

"Kubunuh kau Uchiha… Sasuke…" gumam Naruto sambil mulai menyerang Sasuke.

**Mylovelyuke**

Deg!

Mendadak perasaan Itachi tidak enak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa khawatir pada Sasuke yang ia tinggalkan berdua dengan Naruto. Sungguh baginya itu adalah tindakkan terbodoh yang pernah dilakukannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia setega itu membiarkan Sasuke melawan Uke berjiwa seme itu sendiri? Kakak macam apa Uchiha Itachi itu?

Mendadak Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tangga asrama. Kyuubi ikut berhenti, tak banyak berpendapat dengan tingkah Itachi. Ia cukup bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Begitu rumit! Begitu kacau.

"Lepaskan aku!" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Nada bicaranya terdengar lirih. Kini ia sudah mengambil keputusan penting. Yah! Pada akhirnya ia tidak akan pernah bersikap egois dan menyakiti adik kesayangannya. Tidak peduli perasaannya pada Naruto hanya sebatas rasa sayang yang berlebihan atau simpati, Kyuubi akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan adiknya.

Demi Tuhan seumur hidupnya Naruto selalu menderita, apa Kyuubi setega itu menghilangkan senyuman manis yang hanya Naruto tunjukkan khusus untuknya?

Mengingat itu… Kyuubi membulatkan tekadnya. Yah! Dia tidak peduli dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dari semua hal yang ia miliki, hanya menjadi kekasih Naruto lah yang sanggup membuat adiknya itu tersenyum ceria.

"Lepaskan aku keriput. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang kau katakan. Aku hanya ingin membuat adikku bahagia. Persetan dengan perasaan ini yang kau anggap hanya simpati, selama aku bisa terus membuatnya tersenyum dengan rasa simpatiku… aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya!" Kyuubi tersenyum tulus. Tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuubi, Itachi tertegun. Tidak menyangka rubah galak itu ternyata punya hati yang begitu tulus dan polos. Tidak peduli sekalipun kebaikan hatinya sudah dimanfaatkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Atau mungkin… tidak menyadarinya?

Tetapi, sekalipun sadar mungkin Kyuubi tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya, hal itu disebabkan oleh keadaan dan kehidupan yang selama ini dijalani adiknya.

Sudah cukup Naruto menderita! Kini, biar Kyuubi yang ambil alih segala rasa sakitnya!

**Tebese!**

**Hahahahaha! Author ketawa nista!**

**Ini… author kasih cuplikan buat chapter berikutnya.**

**Kenapa kau melepas bajumu begitu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke horror**

**Jujur saja aku masih tidak mengenalimu, Naru…**

**Kau takut padaku Kyuu-nii?**

**Biarkan saja aku mati. Kau pun tidak menginginkanku. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranku**

**Leb-bih baik ak-kuh mat-tih jik-kah tid-dak bis-sah memilik-kihmuh Kyuuh. Ai-shiter-ruh…**

**Kau menggodaku, Kyuu… jadilah semeku!**

**Ehm! Sepertinya kami mengganggu lagi!**

**Kyuu-chan! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!**

**Kau menyedihkan keriput!**

**Kemarilah Kyuu-chan! Come to Papa!**

**Ah, kau perhatian sekali Dobe**

**Review aja deh. Biar Nay semangat nulisnya. Hehe**

**Tengkyu!**

**Promo :**

**LoVe! Heart Complicated!**

**Summary to chapter 11 : Rubah aku kembali menjadi laki-laki Kyuu-nii, aku tidak mau jadi wanita, lemah / Sekarang kau pria Naru, dan aku seorang straight, kita tidak mungkin bersama kan? / Semua yang imut itu Kyuubi, dan semua Kyuubi kucintai. Jadi, mulai hari ini… Dei dan Shion akan menjadi Kyuubiku juga / Jadi, Itachi baik-baik saja di rumah sakit jiwa? Aku menyesal karena sudah menyakitinya / Jika kau sudah tidak ingin menjadi semeku lagi, Chi, akulah yang akan menjadi sememu. / Mulai saat ini… aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku laki-laki sejati.**

**Anything For You, Prince!**

**Cerita klasik tentang sebuah kerajaan. Perjalanan Naruto dan Kyuubi sang pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha mencari sacred stones dibantu kedua Uchiha yang menjadi pengawal mereka. Perjuangan menuju Konoha dan melawan Orochimaru yang tengah menguasai dunia. Lalu, bagaimana mungkin Ino jatuh cinta pada seekor kuda?**

**Aku akan melindungimu, Pangeran Naruto… / Sumpah matiku adalah menjagamu, Kyuu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi raja / Aku membutuhkan cintamu… Ino-Himee…**

**Dan Sacred Stones, akan merubah segalanya…**


	5. Chapter 5

Nasusay

Ini dilanjut.

Eh? Hubungan rumit? Di sini lebih rumit lagi. Hohoho

makasih udah review

.

.

Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta

Sasuteme kan kuat. Jadi gak mungkin mati dong. Hehe

Ini dilanjut, makasih udah review.

.

BlackXX

Aku gak mau makan kaki. Hehehe

Tetep SasuNaru dong. Hehe

makasih udah review

.

Guest

Ini dilanjut. Hubungan SasuNaru?

Ya gitu deh. Hehe

makasih udah review

.

noah \\

Huum, Sasuke harus jadi raja Iblis biar bisa naklukin Naru, hahaha  
ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

Azusa TheBadGirl

Cerita Haku? Itu hanya Itachi yang tau Fujo-senpai. Hehehe

Nay aja bingung.  
Tapi, Itachi emang ngalamin kecelakaan. hueehehe

Lah, aku kan review jg di Heroin, Cuma pake akun lama. Tapi di akun ini aku fav juga. hehehe

Ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

LadySaphireBlue

Iya, Mina-papa nakal, jadinya Naru jadi jahat.

Naru cepet sembuh? Emang dia sakit apa? Hahaha

Ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

hanraeki

Eh, jadi Hanraeki-chan itu cewek? Hahaha

Seme itu cowok yang jadi top alias pengendali dalam hubungan sesame jenis.  
kalo uke itu yg posisi bottom, atau bisa dibilang penerima dalam hubungan sesama jenis. Tp itu buat sesama cowok ya. hehe  
Aku juga gak tau banyak bahasa jepang. hehe  
makasih udah suka semua ffku. makasih udah review

.

yuki amano \\

Eh? Kyuu sundere?

Apa Yuki-chan masih mikir gitu setelah baca chapter ini? huehehe  
Naru kan di animenya juga gitu. Selalu senyum walo sakit.

makasih udah review

.

NekoTama-chan

Iya. Naru jahat sama Sasu. Minta di-rape kali dia. Hahaha

Ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

hatakehanahungry \\

Kyuu uke?

Jangan terkibuli wajah polos para Namikaze. Huahahaha  
cuplikan aslinya ada di sini. Hehe

makasih udah review

.

Sakusha Kyouai

Aku juga suka Naruto. hehe

makasih udah review  
,

leehyunseok99

Eh? Ganti pair jadi NaruSasu?

Agak susah Minna… soalnya kan alurnya udah aku tentuin dari awal. Lagian gak enak juga sama readers yg lain karena taunya dari chapter 1 ini fic SasuNaru. Gomen.

makasih udah review

.

akira naru-desu

Ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

Uzumaki Scout 36

Sasu kan masih bingung cara ngadepin Narunya, jadi jatuh sudah imej Uchihanya. Hehe, Gak mati kok. Eh? Kalo mau ItaKyuu yg sosweet itu ada di fic Nay yg LoVe! Heart Complicated! #Promosi.

ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

wonkyuhomintaoris all

Ini dilanjut. makasih udah review

.

Vermthy

Ini update kilat. makasih udah review

.

Akaina Raisaki

Ini dilanjut.  
Makasih udah bilang keren dan mau Review.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi alur, ide, karakter tokoh murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuNaruKyuu**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, incest! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

**5 My Lovely Uke**

Naruto menendang Sasuke, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menghindar lalu tersenyum sinis. Hhh… dobenya itu sangat manis. Digertak sedikit saja langsung semarah ini.

"Uchiha brengsek! Aku mengutuk kau, kakakmu dan semua margamu!" teriak Naruto murka. Mangkel banget ngeliat muka Sasuke yang masih santai. Disumpahilah Sasuke dan semua manusia yang bermarga Uchiha.

"Ah, kau terlalu cepat emosi Dobe. Tidak tahukah kau dengan istilah kemarahan adalah sebuah awal dari kekalahan? Tapi sepertinya tentu saja kau tidak tahu, kau itu kan sang ultimate dobe!" kata Sasuke sinting. Gak inget banget kalo Naruto itu peringkatnya kedua tepat setelahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau mau!" kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia hanya menghela napas lalu membuka kancing seragamnya. Tanpa malu-malu ia memamerkan kulit tan eksotisnya dengan perut membentuk six pack. Ditambah keringat yang membuat kulit Naruto mengkilap. Membuat Sasuke hampir mimisan dan mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyerang sang uke berjiwa seme. Buru-buru Sasuke mengelap liurnya yang menetes saat Naruto tidak memerhatikannya. Di mana harga diri Uchihanya kalo ketahuan ngeces cuma karena melihat sang calon uke telanjang dada?

"Sesukamu saja Uchiha!" Naruto kembali tenang. Ia melemparkan kemejanya yang kotor itu sembarang arah lalu mulai membuka celananya juga. Gak peduli banget sama Sasuke yang makin cengo melihat kegilaan yang dilakukan uke idamannya itu. Apa-apaan sih si Naruto itu? Bener-bener minta di-rape Sasuke kali, ya?

"Kenapa kau melepas bajumu begitu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke horror. Tapi matanya tetep gak berkedip melihat sosok Naruto yang ngerasa biasa aja.

"Tidur!" kata Naruto cuek. Dia naik ke kasurnya lalu mengambil hape dan earphone-nya. Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke, Naruto memasang earphone di telingannya dan mendengarkan musik. Hape itu ia letakkan kembali di dekat bantalnya. Santai aja dia pake boxer orange tiduran sambil sesekali bersenandung. Gak mikirin banget sama iman Sasuke yang hampir tergoda melihat keindahan yang sangat luar biasa di depan mata.

"Ah… aku harus ke kamar mandi lagi!" desah Sasuke pasrah saat menyadari lagi-lagi celananya menyempit. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk kembali menidurkan sang 'adik' tercinta. Gak mungkin dong tiba-tiba dia ngerape Naruto yang baru tadi dia hina? Gak konsisten banget.

Poor Sasuke!

**Mylovelyuke**

"Pakai jaketmu… Kyuu-nii!" kata Naruto sambil menutupi punggung Kyuubi dengan jaketnya. Gak peduli banget sama dirinya sendiri yang cuma pake singlet hitam. Mereka sedang berdiri di atap asrama menatap bintang. Kyuubi bersidekap di pagar balkon. Sesekali angin berhembus menggoyangkan surainya yang mulai panjang.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuubi lirih. Tidak berani menatap Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan wajah kakaknya dengan sorot mata lembut. Naruto yang tingginya dua inchi di atas Kyuubi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar nada terluka dari kalimat kakaknya. Semenjak ada Itachi, Kyuubi jadi sering terlihat galau.

"Untuk apa aku marah padamu Kyuu-nii?" Naruto tersenyum bak malaikat. Ia mendongak menatap langit kelam yang mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya pada seseorang yang amat sangat ia benci. "Apa aku pernah marah padamu?"

"Jujur saja aku masih tidak mengenalimu, Naru…" kata Kyuubi akhirnya. Mengeluarkan unek-unek di hatinya. Yah! Ia masih belum mengenal adik kesayangannya itu sepenuhnya. "Kau kadang terlihat begitu rapuh, tapi juga kadang terlihat kuat dan begitu menakutkan."

"Kau takut padaku Kyuu-nii?" Naruto mengelus surai orange kemerahan itu hati-hati. Seolah Kyuubi adalah porselen yang akan pecah jika diperlakukan secara kasar.

"Entahlah!" Kyuubi menggidikkan bahunya. Ia tersenyum miris. Takut pada adiknya sendiri? Betapa memalukannya Namikaze Kyuubi. Tapi… hal itu jika memang Kyuubi takut bukan?

"Kyuu-nii, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan melindungimu…" Naruto memeluk punggung Kyuubi dan mengecup bahu kakaknya itu lembut. Semakin mempererat pelukannya seolah begitu takut akan kehilangan sang kakak. Sang kakak yang sudah menjadi obsesi terbesarnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menyakitimu, Kyuu…" Naruto mulai bersikap tidak sopan. Namun ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun!" Naruto mencengkeram dagu Kyuubi pelan, namun masih sanggup mengendalikan gerak kepala sang kakak. Naruto mendongakkan kepala kakaknya lalu melumat bibir sang kakak penuh nafsu.

Leganya…

Berciuman dengan Kyuubi selalu bisa membuatnya terkendali.

Kyuubi sudah biasa.

Eh?

Yah! Kyuubi mulai terbiasa dengan sikap sang adik yang begitu temperamen dan labil. Terkadang, Naruto akan selalu bersikap manja dan begitu polos membuat Kyuubi begitu berusaha melindunginya. Tapi tidak jarang juga, Naruto akan tampak begitu dingin dan mendominasi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Menunjukkan pada Kyuubi siapa yang terkuat? Menunjukkan pada sang kakak bahwa selama ini ia lah sang pengendali.

Tapi…

Apa pun yang dilakukan Naruto, Kyuubi tidak pernah berniat pergi.

Karena…

Yang Namikaze Naruto punya hanyalah sang Namikaze Kyuubi.

.

**Flashback!**

.

"Kyuu-nii! Kyuu-nii!" Naruto lari ke atap sekolah. Saat itu ia masih kelas tujuh. Ia kini sedang memegang sebuah kertas hasil ulangan matematikanya tadi pagi. 100! Dan Kyuubi berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaannya jika Naruto mendapat nilai sempurna.

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan pintu atap, ia membukanya pelan dengan senyuman mengembang.

Deg!

Jantung Naruto serasa hampir berhenti berdetak, pemandangan di depan matanya benar-benar membuat dadanya nyeri. Apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya? Sekali lagi Kyuubi berani mengkhianatinya? Kyuubi berani memiliki kekasih lain sedangkan dirinya hanya dianggap adik?

Tidak tahukan Kyuubi bahwa Naruto begitu mencintai dan bergantung padanya?

Ahh…

Jika Kyuubi memiliki pacar.

Kyuubi akan kehilangan fokusnya…

Bukan lagi menjadi miliknya…

Tidak lagi memperhatikannya…

Dan kemudian… Kyuubi akan melupakannya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Selamanya Kyuubi hanya miliknya, Kyuubi hanya boleh mencintainya. Yah! Itu sudah menjadi sumpah Naruto sampai mati.

Naruto mundur, ia memanggil nama Kyuubi sekeras mungkin, membuat sang kakak yang tengah asyik berciuman sambil menikmati senja bersama gadis berambut coklat itu perhatiannya teralihkan. Kyuubi melepaskan ciumannya dan berlari menuju pintu, segera membukanya karena khawatir dengan keadaan adik kesayangannya.

Dan tepat di depan Kyuubi, Naruto tersenyum sakit lalu sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Bergulingan di tangga seolah sakit di tubuhnya itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Naruto!" teriak Kyuubi histeris. Tangannya yang gagal meraih Naruto itu hanya bisa menggapai angin. Adiknya kini tergolek lemah di lantai dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dan Kyuubi, menjadi seorang kakak yang tidak berguna dan sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi adik kesayangannya.

Melihat Naruto yang tak bergerak jantung Kyuubi seolah ikut berhenti berdetak, matanya melotot masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya? Aliran darahnya seolah mendadak membeku. Napasnya tercekat dan kedua telinganya mendadak tuli.

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya?

Sengaja?

Tapi… kenapa?

.

Karena adikmu itu sinting, Kyuu! Ckckck!

**Mylovelyuke**

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Kyuubi saat melihat Naruto sedang duduk termenung di sebuah gang, tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Astaga! Kali ini apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh adiknya yang gila? Menyayat-nyayat tubuhnya sendiri dengan cutter? Kyuubi hampir gila memikirkannya. Adiknya itu baru dua minggu yang lalu terbaring dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit. Beberapa hari yang lalu kondisinya sudah pulih dan ia kembali hidup normal seperti biasanya.

Lalu, mendadak semalaman itu ia tidak pulang. Membuat Kyuubi yang masih marah padanya panik karena kelakuan Naruto yang terkadang seperti orang tidak waras. Menembus hujan, Kyuubi keluar dari rumah mencari adiknya. Setelah hampir dua jam, Kyuubi menemukan Naruto di sebuah gang kecil dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dan kemeja sekolahnya itu sedikit merah, merah karena darah?

"Naruto sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" teriak Kyuubi frustasi. Semakin tidak tahan dengan kegilaan adik semata wayangnya itu. Kyuubi yang juga kini basah kuyup berjongkok di depan Naruto menatap adiknya cemas. "Kau kenapa? Katakan lah!"

"Bukan kah Kyuu-nii membenciku? Untuk apa mencariku?" Tanya Naruto dingin. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Biarkan saja aku mati. Kau pun tidak menginginkanku. Tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadiranku."

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto!"

Tapi aku mencintaimu… kalimat itu hanya bisa Naruto ucapkan dalam hati. Masih belum berani mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada sang Namikaze Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang begitu ia inginkan, Kyuubi yang begitu ia idamkan. Sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kurangnya Naruto sampai Kyuubi tidak pernah melihatnya? Selalu hanya menganggapnya adik. Banyak orang yang memuja apa yang dimiliki Naruto, tapi seolah menutup mata… Kyuubi tidak pernah menginginkan Naruto seperti Naruto yang sangat amat menginginkannya.

Karena Kyuubi adalah kakakmu, Nar! Kau memang sinting!

"Kau membenciku… kau membenciku!"

Grep!

Kyuubi memeluk Naruto erat, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Naruto yang nyaris membeku. Hujan masih mengguyur tubuh mereka. Pelan-pelan, Naruto membalas pelukan Kyuubi, air matanya menetes berbaur dengan sang hujan malam.

Sakit Tuhan… aku benar-benar sakit! Naruto membatin lirih. Seolah rasa sakit yang dialaminya hanya hatinya saja, seolah tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka sayatan itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Ia hanya menginginkan Kyuubi, Kyuubi untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan untuk orang lain, Kyuubi diciptakan hanya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Kita pulang, Naru!" Kyuubi membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Melupakan tingkah gila Naruto tadi pagi yang sudah mencelakai kekasihnya, Matsuri. Yah! Kyuubi tadi memang marah pada Naruto, tanpa alasan yang jelas Naruto memukuli Matsuri di gudang sekolah. Seolah lupa Matsuri adalah seorang wanita, Naruto menyakitinya tanpa ampun. Sampai saat itu, Kyuubi masih tidak tahu alasannya. Kenapa Narutonya yang manis sesekali bersikap brutal?

Lalu Kyuubi marah, ia mengucapkan segala kekesalannya pada Naruto yang membuat Matsuri harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Dan tak Kyuubi tahu efeknya, karena merasa dibenci oleh orang yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya, satu-satunya keluarga yang selama ini selalu melindunginya, Naruto nyaris kehabisan darah karena melukai dirinya sendiri. Yah! Bagi Naruto mati itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak dipedulikan Kyuubi, apalagi dibenci oleh sosok orang yang amat ia cintai.

**Mylovelyuke**

.

2 tahun kemudian…

"Mati kau, perempuan brengsek!" tanpa ragu Naruto mendorong seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan hendak menuruni tangga. Membuat gadis itu terkejut dan tanpa perlawanan ia terjatuh bergulingan di tangga. Menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya melayang dan menghantam keramik dengan keras.

Naruto menyeringai puas, ia memang sudah biasa menyingkirkan gadis-gadis kecentilan yang berani mendekati Kyuubinya. Padahal tidak lama lagi ia akan ujian dan masuk ke Konoha International High School menjadi junior sang kakak. Tapi sikapnya masih saja tidak berubah. Sadis, anarkis, dan malaikat berhati iblis.

Tapi… dalam sekejap senyuman Naruto lenyap saat ia berbalik. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kakaknya yang menatapnya horror. Tidak percaya bahwa kebiasaan adiknya itu sama sekali tidak berubah, bukan hanya Matsuri… tetapi… hampir semua gadis yang mendekati Kyuubi selalu celaka tanpa Kyuubi ketahui. Dan kini Kyuubi tahu, penyebabnya adalah… adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, NARUTO!" teriak Kyuubi murka. Ia mendorong Naruto pelan membuat adiknya itu meringis kesakitan. Bukan! Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyakiti fisik Naruto, tetapi merobek hati sang Namikaze bungsu karena ditatap kakaknya dengan sorot yang begitu bengis. Membuatnya merasa linu karena kakaknya yang begitu ia cintai justru lebih memilih menolong gadis sialan itu daripada melihat kesakitan Naruto.

"Anko… Anko…" Kyuubi yang sudah ada di lantai bawah segera berjongkok dan mengguncang-guncangkan kepala Anko yang mengeluarkan darah. Anko tak menjawab, ia tak sadarkan diri. Hal itu membuat wajah Kyuubi memerah murka dan mendongak ke atas menatap adiknya, sorot matanya semakin mengintimidasi seolah mengatakan kalimat 'aku sangat membencimu Naruto!'.

"Kau… kau bukan adikku!"

Damn it!

Kata-kata itu begitu fatal! Sanggup membuat Naruto gemetaran dengan wajah memucat. Kalimat Kyuubi yang begitu seperti belati beracun itu menghantam jantung Naruto telak. Naruto mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kyuu-nii… kau membenciku Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto lirih. Ingin memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tadi itu salah. Matanya memerah, dadanya serasa diremas tangan tak terlihat. Bagaimana ini?

Astaga!

Kyuubi membencinya?

Kyuubi sudah tidak menginginkannya?

Kyuubi ingin Naruto lenyap dari hidupnya?

Tanpa menghiraukan perubahan warna wajah adiknya, Kyuubi segera memangku Anko hendak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Demi Tuhan Kyuubi sangat menyayangi gadis tomboy itu. Batinnya sakit saat melihat gadis itu dicelakai oleh adiknya sendiri. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia berubah menjadi monster yang begitu mengerikan pada setiap gadis yang dekat dengan Kyuubi?

Kenapa Naruto bersikap seolah sedang cemburu?

Eh?

Cemburu?

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya tepat di halaman sekolah. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya membawa Anko yang tak sadarkan diri mengerubuninya bertanya ada apa? Kyuubi segera menyerahkan Anko pada Shikamaru yang juga tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" teriak Kyuubi panik.

Sial! Kyuubi melakukan kesalahan fatal. Lupa kemarahannya itu bisa menjadi guncangan hebat bagi adiknya. Kyuubi berbalik hendak mencari Naruto yang mungkin tengah kalap, ia tidak ingin adiknya yang bodoh itu mengulangi hal-hal bodoh seperti yang selalu dilakukannya setiap kali Kyuubi marah.

Dan tadi…

Kyuubi bilang kalimat yang amat sangat terlarang untuk diucapkannya.

'Tuhan! Kumohon jangan biarkan dia melakukan tindakkan yang bodoh!' Kyuubi mengucapkan doa dalam hati.

Tapi…

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya.

Mendengar jeritan histeris semua orang Kyuubi membelalakan mata. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang terjun bebas dari lantai dua. Sepuluh meter! Astaga! Naruto bisa mati.

Secepat mungkin Kyuubi berlari menghampiri Naruto, matanya terbelalak melihat kondisi adiknya yang tetap sadar sambil sesekali merintih. Kepalanya bocor dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Para siswa mengelilinginya, menatap prihatin pada sang pangeran sekolah yang begitu tragis dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kyuubi berjongkok dan memeluk Naruto hati-hati, membuat Naruto tersenyum karena lagi-lagi kakaknya lebih memilihnya. Biarkah saja si Anko itu, Kyuubi harus lebih memilih merawatnya yang terluka lebih parah.

Menyakiti diri sendiri untuk pendapat perhatian kakakmu, Nar?

Kau memang sinting!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada terbata-bata. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku merasa bersalah?" imbuhnya sakit. Yah! Seolah ia bisa merasakan sakit yang dialami Naruto, tanpa sadar Kyuubi menangis sesenggukkan sambil memeluk sang adik yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya. Beberapa orang berteriak agar segera memanggil ambulance.

Langit berubah mendung, seolah ikut berduka dengan rasa sakit kedua Namikaze muda yang dilanda kegalauan.

Kyuubi semakin mempererat pelukannya, sampai akhirnya matanya kembali membola saat mendengar kalimat terakhir adiknya yang begitu lirih namun masih bisa di dengar telinganya dengan jelas karena bibir Naruto yang kini begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

"Leb-bih baik ak-kuh mat-tih jik-kah tid-dak bis-sah memilik-kihmuh Kyuuh. Ai-shiter-ruh…"

**Flasback off**

.

Hhh… Kyuubi menghela napas saat mengingat masa lalunya. Semenjak saat itu, semenjak saat Naruto sadar dari komanya selama dua minggu. Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang gay. Yah! Gay yang hanya akan mencintai Naruto. Menipiskan rasa sayangnya sebagai kakak dan mengartikannya sebagai perasaan cinta. Naruto tentu saja antusias, ia terlihat lebih hidup dan tidak pernah menyakiti siapa pun lagi.

Sampai lambat laun, entah kenapa Kyuubi mulai berani menyentuh adiknya sendiri? Tentu saja karena mata Kyuubi masih cukup normal untuk menyadari adiknya itu begitu manis dan memikat. Bukan hanya pada para gadis, tetapi juga pada lelaki yang mengalami penyimpangan seksual seperti dirinya dan Sasuke?

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak memakai jaket? Nanti kau kena flu!" Kyuubi diam tanpa menoleh. Membiarkan saja Naruto yang masih asyik mencumbui pundak dan lehernya. Sesekali Kyuubi melenguh dan memejamkan matanya menikmati. Ahh… Naruto memang pandai memanfaatkan suasana. Membuat kakaknya merasa nyaman dan untuk sejenak melupakan masalah mereka.

Woy woy woy! Kau seme Kyuuuuuu! Jangan bertingkah seperti uke!

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya, mata sapphirenya kini dipenuhi kabut nafsu, wajah polosnya kini berganti menjadi wajah sosok pria dewasa yang begitu memuja orang yang dicinta. Kyuubinya… Kyuubi hanya miliknya. Kalimat itu terus Naruto ucapkan dalam hati seolah menjadi mantera yang bisa merubah dunia. Naruto mengecupi pipi Kyuubi, menjilatnya lalu menggigitnya pelan. Membuat kakaknya itu memekik pelan lalu mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto yang memeluk perutnya.

"Kau menggodaku, Kyuu… jadilah semeku!" bisik Naruto sinting. Gak lihat kondisi banget Kyuubi yang udah pasrah mau diapain aja. Masih aja nekad mau jadiin Kyuubi seme.

Are you know? Naruto punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia tetap nekad mau menjadi uke. Itu karena, Naruto tidak ingin Kyuubi kesakitan.

Bagi Naruto, sakitnya Kyuubi akan lebih menyakitinya… sedangkan sakitnya…

Cukup menjadi kesakitan Naruto sendiri.

Benar-benar seme sejati!

Iissshhh… Kyuubi mendesis merem melek saat tangan kanan Naruto menyusup ke dalam kaosnya dan mempermainkan nipplenya. Gak peduli banget ini mereka masih ada di atap asrama. Soalnya tiap ada di kamar asrama suka ada dua uchiha yang ganggu sih.

Eh?

Dua Uchiha?

Biasanya mereka muncul kalo Naruto sama Kyuubi lagi panas-panasnya kan?

Sekarang ke maaannn-

"Ehm! Sepertinya kami mengganggu lagi!"

Bingo!

Dan Naruto langsung mengumpatkan segala sumpah serapahnya sama author yang terus-terusan nongolin dua orang sinting yang selalu mengusik kesenangannya.

Kapan?

Kapan Naruto dan kakaknya itu bisa bercinta sampai selesai?

"Na-naru…" kata Kyuubi serak. Ia menurunkan tangan Naruto yang ada di dalam kaosnya lalu merapikan pakaiannya. Gak mau banget gitu dia yang lagi nepsong diliat Uchiha Itachi. Bisa bener-bener di-rape dia. Setengah hati, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia berbalik dan menatap kedua orang yang amat sangat dibencinya itu sengit.

"Uchiha…" desis Naruto serak. Antara marah dan nafsu yang tertunda. Naruto benar-benar ingin menghajar kedua Uchiha itu sampai mati.

"Kyuu-chan! Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu!" Itachi melambai-lambaikan tangannya lebay. Bergaya seolah dia adalah sang pangeran yang hendak menyelamatkan sang putri dari penjahat. OOC banget.

"Naru-chan! Apa kau tidak bosan menjadi antagonis dalam cerita ini?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kasian banget sama Naruto yang terus-terusan dijelek-jelekkin author gak tahu diri. Katanya Narulovers, tapi kok Narunya malah dibuat jahat?

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha?" sentak Naruto sengit. Pura-pura gak ngerti banget sama yang diomongin Sasuke. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kyuu-chan! Kemarilah! Gak boleh dekat-dekat dengan paman itu, dia jahat!" kata Itachi makin sinting. Nuduh Naruto om-om mesum yang lagi deketin Kyuubi. Gak nyadar banget di antara mereka Itachi yang paling tua. Tuh! Buktinya dia udah keriputan. *diamaterasu

"Kau menyedihkan keriput!" kata Kyuubi prihatin. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengutuk ayahnya yang sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mungkin suatu hari nanti Kyuubi harus menikah dengan si sulung Uchiha?

Uchiha Itachi yang kewarasannya itu harus sangat dipertanyakan.

"Kemarilah Kyuu-chan! Come to Papa!" kata Itachi makin error. Bikin Kyuubi makin menatapnya horror dan ngeludah sembarangan sambil bilang amit-amit.

"Najis banget gue punya bokap kayak lo!" Kyuubi mendadak alay. Ngikutin gaya remaja-remaja khas sinetron Indonesia.

Tapi kayaknya Itachi emang udah tebal muka. Dicaci maki Kyuubi, Itachi bukannya sakit hati malah senyum-senyum kayak orang gila, bikin Sasuke bergidik ngeri dan tidak mau mengakui kakaknya sendiri.

'Kaa-san pasti ngidam daging badak pas hamil Itachi. Tebel muka sih!' batin Sasuke mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena terlahir dari liang yang sama dengan Itachi.

Kasihan… Itachi itu selalu jadi orang terkuat di fic author, tapi nasibnya selalu yang paling memprihatinkan. Tapi Itachi yang memang udah professional sih gak masalah. Apa pun deh, asal sama Kyuubi jadi peran babu pun dia gak nolak. #jeduak!

Back to story…

"Tidak bosankah kalian mengganggu kami? Seperti bakteri saja, nongol di mana-mana!" Naruto menghela napas. Ia merapikan jaket Kyuubi yang hampir melorot. Dengan telaten ia menarik resleting jaket itu sampai ke dada. Tidak ingin kakaknya itu kedinginan.

"Ah, kau perhatian sekali Dobe. Padahal kau sendiri hanya memakai singlet," kata Sasuke kagum.

Keren banget kan Naruto? Sama sekali gak kayak orang kedinginan padahal angin sedang berhembus kencang. Dua Uchiha aja pake jaket tebal. Naruto memeluk punggung Kyuubi tak peduli, ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuubi sambil sedikit menekuk lututnya.

Dingin!

"Kita masuk saja Naru, wajahmu pucat!" kata Kyuubi cemas, ia menoleh menatap wajah Naruto yang sedikit pucat. Naruto mengangguk, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan beriringan bersama Kyuubi masuk ke dalam asrama. Saling bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali saling melempar senyum.

Ahhh… persaudaraan yang indah. Andai saja mereka benar-benar saudara.

Eh?

Tapi…

Sepertinya ada yang kita lupakan. Mari kita kembali ke atap melihat ekspresi kedua Uchiha.

Ngiiing!

Angin berhembus lembut, membuat rambut biru dongker dua Uchiha muda kita bergoyang-goyang seolah memberi sinyal pada author ada dua peran utamanya yang tertinggal.

Itachi menyeringai sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin sambil menghela napas.

"Cerita ini semakin menarik. Hahaha!" Itachi tertawa sinting. Gak peduli banget sama Sasuke yang menatapnya horror.

**Mylovelyuke**

.

Naruto menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak terlelap dalam pelukannya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu hal yang ganjil dalam diri Kyuubi. Sekalipun Kyuubi tampak begitu polos dan selalu bisa ia kendalikan dengan mudah, tapi terlalu aneh. Yah! Bagi Naruto sendiri ini terlalu mudah. Kyuubinya yang ia kenal dulu adalah sosoknya yang keras, tegas, egois, dan tidak bisa dikendalikan siapa pun, termasuk oleh ayahnya sendiri.

Tapi sekarang?

Terkadang Naruto berpikir Kyuubi tahu hanya tidak mau tahu.

Kyuubi merasakan tapi tidak ambil pusing.

Atau mungkin…

Memang sudah sejak lama Kyuubi menyadarinya selalu dikendalikan oleh adiknya sendiri?

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kyuu-nii. Semakin lama, aku merasa semakin menguasaimu tetapi tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu…" bisik Naruto setengah bergumam. "Terkadang aku berpikir kau sudah mengenalku namun tidak mau tahu."

Mengenal Naruto? tentu saja semakin lama Kyuubi semakin mengenal tingkah adiknya yang berubah-ubah. Awalnya memang cukup sulit dinalar oleh otaknya.

Pertama… bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mencintai dan begitu terobsesi padanya padahal ia adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri?

Yang kedua… ia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa menampilkan sosok iblis dan malaikatnya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Seperti bukan manusia wajar pada umumnya bukan?

Ketiga… Kyuubi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu atau merasakan firasat saat ia begitu di doktrin oleh orang lain, ia sadar betul selama ini Naruto selalu berusaha menjadikannya boneka yang menuruti semua keinginan sang adik. Tapi, Kyuubi menurutinya bukan karena lemah, ia hanya ingin tahu sampai tahap mana Naruto akan menemukan titik jemunya? Bukan kah manusia selalu menemukan hal yang dinamakan bosan?

Keempat… Kyuubi tidak ingin Naruto seolah menjadi makhluk paling menyedihkan di muka bumi. Ia ingin mengendalikan permainan yang justru Naruto anggap dia sendirilah yang mengendalikan. Memberikan Naruto kebahagiaan karena merasa di atas angin menjadi seorang pengendali Namikaze Kyuubi?

Yang terkuat menjadi seme?

Seme dalam arti sebenarnya bukanlah seseorang yang menempati posisi top saat berhubungan seks. Seme adalah si pengendali, orang yang bisa mengendalikan pasangannya tidak hanya di atas ranjang.

Seme? Tanpa orang lain ketahui dua Namikaze justru adalah dua seme sejati. Pengendali pikiran hanya untuk kesenangan sendiri?

Heh?

Kesenangan?

Tentu saja. Cinta itu adalah sebuah permainan bukan? Apalagi jika cinta sesama jenis. Yang terkuatlah menjadi seme, dan yang lemah harus rela menjadi uke sekalipun merasa dirinya seorang seme.

Menyedihkan!

'Aku yang mengambil kendali permainan ini, Naru… tanpa sepengetahuanmu…' Kyuubi merapatkan pelukannya agar senyumannya tidak dilihat Naruto. tentu saja cerita ini konfliknya terlalu ringan dan biasa jika hanya dua Uchiha yang berusaha menjadi seme dua Namikaze?

Bagaimana jika dua Namikaze sendiri saling rela menjadi uke hanya untuk menjadi superior seme?

Hhh… author makin bingung sama tulisan author sendiri.

Jadi intinya…

Di sini, dua Uchiha sedang berusaha menjadi sang ultimate seme dari para superior seme?

Mengukekan seorang super seme?

Mph… sepertinya duo Uchiha itu bukan hanya harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra, tetapi juga ide-ide brilian dari otak jenius mereka agar bisa mendapatkan 'uke-uke' mereka.

Ckckck! Nay makin bingung.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan aja deh. Hahaha!

**Tebese!**

.

Cuplikan next chapter

Oh, my lovely uke, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar sekuat itu, Kyuu. Kitsune tetap menjadi seorang iblis. Dan aku bangga karena memilihmu.

Semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk adikku yang tidak pernah bahagia?

Kau bukan hanya ingin membuat adikmu itu bahagia, Kyuu. Jangan munafik, aku tahu ini hanya untuk kesenenganmu sendiri.

Kau tidak menyadari ini menjadi rumit karena egomu Dobe?

Urusi dirimu sendiri Uchiha!

Aku hanya ingin kau sadar permainan ini semakin berbahaya Dobe!

Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu-nii. Biarkan aku menjadi ukemu.

Aku akan membuat adikku menjadi super seme. Dialah yang terkuat.

Sasuke, kau harus menjadi ultimate seme jika menginginkan si pirang. Dia bukan seme biasa.

Berlatih berkelahi dengan Itachi untuk mengalahkan Naruto, unggas? Kau pikir aku akan mendiamkan adikku?

Kau menyedihkan Uchiha, mau menjadi semeku? Kau bahkan tidak bisa menang dariku.

Damn it! Akan kupastikan aku akan menjadi sememu Namikaze Naruto.

.

Oke! Bisa dipastikan mulai chapter depan dua Nii-san kita akan melatih adik-adiknya agar menjadi seme terkuat. Hahaha

Dan… semoga cerita ini masih ada peminatnya.

**Sekilas tentang MY LOVELY UKE.**

Mungkin kalo dari judulnya ff ini terlihat seperti romance picisan antara manusia mesum dan polos yang saling merajut cinta. Tapi tidak untuk fic ini, judul ini Nay ambil karena menurut Nay emang cocok aja. #jeduak!

Maksudnya, **My lovely uke** ini menceritakan tentang dua orang (Uchiha Brothers) yang berusaha menjadikan dua orang lainnya (Namikaze brothers) untuk menjadi uke mereka. Padahal dua Uchiha itu tahu persis bahwa Naruto atau pun Kyuubi bukan sosok orang yang pas untuk dijadikan uke. Jadi, ini adalah perjuangan Dua Uchiha untuk mendapatkan Lovely uke mereka yang sebenarnya adalah superior seme.

Dan… di fic ini juga mengisahkan kisah incest KyuuNaruKyuu, di mana dua orang yang sangat berbakat menjadi super seme itu justru saling menawarkan diri menjadi uke. Permainan Naruto yang selalu bersikap sok polos di depan sang kakak tidak sengaja mulai dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto tentunya.

Jadi, bisa dibilang Nay bener-bener nguras otak pas-pasan Nay buat bikin fic ini. Ke depannya dalam fic ini bukan cuma ada kisah romantis, incest, perkelahian, kelicikan, kebohongan, penipuan, tetapi juga permainan logika yang akan dilakukan oleh NarutoxKyuubi, NarutoxItachi, NarutoxSasuke, ItachixKyuubi. Daaaaan… mungkin bakalan muncul pair-pair baru yang bakalan Nay kontrak buat makin ngeramein nih fic.

Target chapter?

20. kalo gak keburu hiatus. Hahahahaa

RnR please?


	6. Chapter 6

Blackcat146

Duh, makasih udah komen sampe tiga chapternya langsung. #kecupsayang

Hm. Di cerita ini mungkin banyak surprisenya kayaknya. Hehe

Thx to review

.

RaFa LLight S.N

Hu um. Chapter 5 kemarin bikin aku bingung. Ampe udah lama gak update soalnya bingung sama aur story yang Nay buat sendiri. Hahaha

Thx to review

.

makorin

Hah? Kepanjangan? Kalo gitu jangan dibaca semua. Hehehe

Naru gak imut? Di sini dia kan emang udah kayak seme. Kan bisa dibaca summarynya juga.

Thx to review

.

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel

Emang sengaja dibocorin alurnya kok. Soalnya kan itu emang ide dasarnya, kalo ide dasarnya aja readers gak tau, nanti mereka malah bingung. Soalnya cerita ini emang bakalan rumit.  
Ini alurnya itu sembelit, eh, membelit maksudnya.

Next, SasuNaru ItaKyuu bakalan ngajak readers tebak2an. Hehehe

Thx to review

.

Nitya-chan

Mudah2an ya. Hehehe

Thx to review

.

Akaina

Ini dilanjut. Thx to review

.

UzumakiKagari

Eh, Kaga-chan. Ceritanya sinting karena authornya emang gak jauh beda nistanya, hahaha

Jadi author slenge berbakat? Aamiin. Hahaha

Thx to review

.

diancuaem

Wow. Jadi Hanraeki itu namanya Dian, ya? Hahaha

Makasih udah suka semua ffku

Thx to review

.

H.H

Iya. Dua Uchiha udah kayak kuman aja. Hahaha

NaruKyuu lemon? *smirk

Kita liat aja nanti. Haha

Thx to review

.

LadySaphireBlue

Makasih udah bilang menarik. hahaha

Maksud dari kata-kata Kyuubi?

Jadi maksudnya, selama ini bukan Cuma Naru yang ngendaliin Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi juga ngendaliin Naruto. hehehe

Thx to review

.

RaFa LLight S.N

Eh, yang ini sama gak ya sama Rafa di atas? Hehehe

Hu um. Ceritanya agak bikin bingung ini. hehe

.

Amach cie cerry blossom

Yaps. Di sini semua seme. Gak ada uke, adanya seme yg dipaksa jadi uke. Hohohoo

#ketawanista. Thx to review

.

yuki amano

Iya. Di sini emang gak ada ukenya. Hahaha

Eh, Sasu belum keliatan sifat aslinya nih. Hahaha

Thx to review

.

Uzumaki Scout 36

Baca LoVe juga? Makasih. Hahaha

Di sini emang ceritanya bikin sembelit Scout-chan. Yg nulis aja ampe bingung. Makanya updatenya paling lama. Hahaha. Thx to review  
.

Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta

Hu um. Mari kita bingung berjamaah. Hahaha

Tetep SasuNaru sama ItaKyuu kok. Hehe

Thx to review

.

wonkyuhomintaoris all

sip. Semangat. Thx to review

.

Namikaze Yuto

Di sini emang KyuuNaruKyuu.

Hahaha. Naru ultimate uke? Kasian. Hahaha Thx to review

.

kagurra amaya

Masalah 20 chapter ini baru rencana. Soalnya bahkan ini belum masuk cerita inti. Hahaha

May be bisa lebih, bisa juga diending gantung. Hohoho. Thx to review

Disclaimer: Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi alur, ide, karakter tokoh murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay

Rating : T-M

Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuNaruKyuu

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, incest! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah

NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!

Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!

6

Pukul 2 pagi, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya sedang mumet. Ia ingin mencari angin segar.

Berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah gelap yang sepi sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto takut, ia terus melangkahkan dua kaki panjangnya menuju halaman belakang sekolah, ingin menghabiskan sisa dini harinya melihat hutan buatan yang jarang dikunjungi siapa pun apalagi malam. Semua orang bilang hutan itu angker, tapi Naruto yang memang tidak pedulian itu justru selalu asyik menghabiskan waktunya sambil merenung di sana.

Tepat di depan hutan, Naruto menghela napas berat dan berdiri tegak. Tidak peduli sekalipun udara dingin menembus kulit coklatnya yang hanya dibalut sehelai kaos tangan pendek berwarna hitam. Naruto merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil bungkus rokok, mengambilnya sebatang dan mengapit rokok itu dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

Menghisap rokok itu kuat-kuat seperti orang sinting. Tidak peduli pada rokoknya yang tidak disulut api lebih dulu. Naruto memejamkan matanya nikmat sambil terus menyesap rokok tanpa asapnya itu.

Tidak!

Naruto tidak sinting.

Ia masih cukup waras kalau saja tidak mengingat janjinya pada sang kakak tercinta. Kyuubi tidak suka asap rokok, sedangkan Naruto yang sejak SMP menjadi pecandu rokok kelabakan, takut kakaknya tidak mencintainya lagi jika Naruto tidak berhenti merokok. Maka jadilah seperti itu sejak tahun lalu, Naruto tetap perokok memang, tapi demi Kyuubi, ia tidak pernah menyulutkan api pada rokoknya.

Bisa dibayangkan betapa besarnya rasa sayang sang Namikaze muda pada sang kakak?

"Kyuu…" Naruto mendesah erotis, ia menganggap rokok itu adalah bibir kakaknya, mengisapnya dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Ujung lidahnya terus mempermainkan puntung rokok di dalam mulutnya itu sampai basah.

"Aku menginginkanmu… Kyuubi…" Naruto semakin gak waras. Mendadak tubuhnya menegang, ia amat menginginkan Kyuubi, setiap memikirkan kakaknya selalu saja membuatnya bergairah.

"Berpikir kotor tentang kakakmu, Dobe?" intruksi seseorang membuat Naruto refleks membuka kedua matanya. Membuang rokoknya lalu mendecih kesal.

Kenapa sih?

Gak lagi ngayal gak di dunia nyata Uchiha Sasuke selalu saja mengusik ketenangannya?

"Bukan urusanmu!" Naruto sama sekali tidak melirik Sasuke, ia berjongkok lalu menalikan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

"Tidak kah kau merasa semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau menyerah Dobe?" kata Sasuke sambil merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya. Naruto hanya mendelik dan tidak menghiraukannya, mulai berdiri dan berlari pelan mengitari asrama pria. Di belakangnya Sasuke terus berlari mengikutinya. Masih tidak menyerah untuk menaklukan orang yang sudah lama disukainya.

Cih!

Jangankan memisahkan Naruto dari Kyuubi…

Memisahkan nyawa Naruto dari raganya pun akan Sasuke lakukan jika hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan si pirang.

"Jangan mengusikku lagi Uchiha."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu kecewa."

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" Naruto terus berlari pelan, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya, menuruni pipinya dan bermuara di dagunya. "Tidak ada yang kau tahu tentang kami."

"Aku tau lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Katakan alasannya!"

'Karena aku mencintaimu…' jawab Sasuke membatin. "Karena penasaran saja dengan jalan cerita hidupmu yang menyedihkan."

"Aku tidak butuh belas kasihmu."

"Aku tidak berminat mengasihanimu!"

Hening! Tak ada lagi di antara mereka yang membuka suara. Naruto semakin malas menghadapi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia benar-benar muak dan muaknya itu sudah sampai stadium tingkat akhir. Kapan Sasuke akan mengerti? Kapan Sasuke akan menghilang dalam kehidupannya? Naruto benar-benar menunggu sampai saat itu terjadi.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di gedung olahraga, samar-samar ia mendengar suara bising dari dalam ruangan. Naruto melirik arloji di tangan kirinya sambil menyipitkan mata, ini masih jam tiga pagi. Siapa yang sudah memakai ruangan ini? Tanpa ragu Naruto membuka pintu sambil memasang wajah khas arogan. Gak peduli sekalipun yang mungkin ada di dalam ruangan itu adalah siluman.

"Naruto!" pekik seseorang di dalamnya kaget. Ia yang sedang berlatih basket memeluk bolanya lalu melempar senyuman tipis. Memamerkan lesung di pipi kirinya yang membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Benar kan? Yang di dalam gedung basket itu memang siluman. Siluman rubah pujaan Naruto tepatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto sengit. Takut kakaknya itu sakit karena kurang istirahat. Ia menghampiri Kyuubi yang hanya memakai singlet merah dan celana olahraga selutut yang sudah basah oleh keringat. Rambut merahnya tampak berkilat dan layu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup bibir adiknya sekilas. Tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang langsung menatap adegan incest di depan matanya itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Aku temani!" Naruto merebut bola Kyuubi, berlari sambil men-dribble-nya dan melempar ke ring. Melihat itu Kyuubi tersenyum senang, ia berlari mengejar Naruto dan berusaha merebut bola basketnya yang sedang dikuasai Naruto. Naruto tertawa riang, ia membelakangi kakaknya berusaha melindungi bolanya yang terus hampir Kyuubi rebut. Rambut pirangnya semakin basah oleh keringat, membuat aroma citrusnya menguar dan menusuk penciuman Kyuubi.

"Gotcha!" Kyuubi merebut bola dari Naruto saat mendapatkan celah, mendriblenya tiga kali lalu melemparnya ke ring. Kyuubi bertolak pinggang dan mendongak, tersenyum ceria sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia menoleh saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat di belakangnya, terkikik sambil membalas lumatan nafsu sang adik yang begitu memabukkannya. Tanpa sungkan mereka menyuguhkan adegan incest itu di depan Sasuke. Diselingi tawa ringan seolah hal itu sudah biasa.

Yah! Mereka memang sudah biasa.

Kyuubi berbalik, menarik kepala Naruto dan memperdalam ciuamannya. Menyenangkan! Bagi Kyuubi ini sangat menyenangkan. Membuat adiknya semakin mabuk kepayang dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Lalu Naruto paranoid dan mulai berani mengambil alih posisi seme dalam hubungan mereka. Hal itulah yang selama ini Kyuubi nantikan.

"Nnnh…" Naruto mulai mengerang saat lidah Kyuubi mulai mengabsen giginya, mengajak lidahnya bergulat sambil mempererat pelukan mereka. Saling memejamkan mata dengan kepala bergerak kanan-kiri mencari posisi ciuman yang nyaman.

"Sudah-sudah! Tidak sadar kah kalian itu saudara kandung?" Tanya Sasuke jengkel. Nadanya terdengar setengah membentak. Astaga! Bagaimana mungkin dua Namikaze itu bisa berciuman seperti itu disaat-saat ada orang lain yang melihatnya?

"Urusai!" ketus Kyuubi saat melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membungkuk mengambil bolanya lalu kembali memainkannya. "Mau bertanding denganku Uchiha?" tantang Kyuubi sok. Ia mengangkat kepalanya angkuh. Mendengar kakaknya yang akan bermain, Naruto berjalan ke sisi lapangan lalu duduk menggelosorkan kakinya. Menatap kakaknya yang tampak menyeringai itu dengan penuh minat. Kyuubi selalu terlihat mempesona dalam ekspresi apa pun di matanya.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Tidak terlalu tertarik pada pertandingan konyol yang ditawarkan Kyuubi.

"Jika kau menang dariku, kau boleh mengencani adikku selama seminggu!" kata Kyuubi sinting. Seenak perutnya aja jadiin Naruto bahan taruhan yang bisa dikencani Sasuke tanpa meminta persetujuan yang punya badan.

Sasuke menatap Kyuubi horror. Si Namikaze sulung itu benar-benar sinting. Kok ada sih orang yang setega itu? Jadiin adiknya sendiri bahan taruhan. Malahan selain jadi adik, Naruto kan pacar Kyuubi juga.

"Kau gila!"

"Begitulah!" Kyuubi tak menyangkal. Ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan memasang wajah polos. "Kau tidak mau?"

"Adikmu tidak mungkin setuju!" kata Sasuke tegas. Ia ingin membela Naruto yang udah dijadiin barang taruhan sama kakaknya. Siapa tahu setelah ini Naruto jijik pada Kyuubi dan meninggalkannya kan? Ternyata Sasuke udah punya cara licik sendiri buat dapetin Naruto.

"Bagaimana Naru?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil meminta pendapat adiknya.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu mengangguk, "Apa pun untukmu Kyuu-nii!" jawabnya cuek.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sasuke semakin melotot horror. Sebenarnya apa isi dari kepala para Namikaze itu? Terkadang mereka terlihat seperti saling melindungi tapi juga tak jarang justru saling mengorbankan?

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan?

Tapi…

Tawarannya lumayan juga. Hehehe!

"Lalu, jika kau yang menang?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian. Kyuubi tersenyum sinis lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada Uchiha. Tak ada yang kuinginkan darimu."

Mendengar jawaban Kyuubi, Sasuke mengernyit tak percaya. Benarkah? Mana mungkin tidak ada yang harus ia korbankan? Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang ragu Kyuubi hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu mendecih.

"Tidak mau? Aku bukan penipu sepertimu kok!" Kyuubi berkata jujur. Kejujuran yang nusuk banget buat Sasuke. Emangnya kapan Sasuke nipu Kyuubi? Kalo Itachi sih baru sering.

"Baiklah. Kita coba!" Sasuke mengangguk mantap, menerima ajakan duel Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengerlingkan matanya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Perhatikan aku baik-baik, Naru!" kata Kyuubi bossy yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Kyuubi berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke, ruby dan onyx bertemu dengan sorot saling mengintimidasi. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit melihat Kyuubi yang lain dari biasanya, Kyuubi yang kini ia lihat begitu mengerikan dan dipenuhi seringaian iblis. Membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar di benak Sasuke sendiri. Bingung dengan manusia tampan di depannya ini sebenarnya jelmaan dari iblis atau malaikat? Atau mungkin… malaikat berhati iblis?

"You… death!" gumam Kyuubi. Ia melempar bolanya tinggi-tinggi lalu melompat saat Sasuke pun melompat berusaha menggapai bola.

Got it!

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, gerakan Kyuubi begitu cepat saat mengambil bola itu, berlari melewatinya lalu men-shoot bola ke ring. Masuk!

Naruto bertepuk tangan melihat kelihaian kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya.

Kyuubi berbalik lalu tersenyum sinis saat melihat Sasuke. Membuat si pantat ayam itu langsung mengernyit dan mendecih kesal. Oke! Sepertinya kali ini Sasuke harus benar-benar serius.

Kyuubi melempar bolanya pada Sasuke yang langsung kembali Sasuke over pada Kyuubi. Kyuubi mendrible bolanya dan membawanya menghampiri Sasuke, tersenyum miring sambil menggoda si bungsu Uchiha yang tampak menautkan kedua alisnya kesal. Astaga! Betapa senangnya Kyuubi bisa mempermainkan salah satu Uchiha yang selalu stoic. Sasuke jauh lebih mudah ditangani daripada Itachi.

Sasuke hampir merebut bola dari Kyuubi sampai kemudian Kyuubi berbalik dan mendribble bolanya dengan senyuman mengejek. Membelakangi Uchiha bungsu yang tampak berusaha keras merebut bolanya. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat adegan KyuuSasu, senang melihat kakaknya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat galau bisa kembali mendapatkan seringaiannya.

"Lemah!" Kyuubi berlari, berbalik lalu melemparkan bola basketnya menggunakan sedikit tenaga ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba Kyuubi tidak sempat menghindar dan mendapat serangan telak.

Duk! Gedubrak!

Sasuke terjatuh telentang di lantai. Hidungnya terasa panas sampai mengeluarkan cairan kental beraroma besi yang memuakkan. Sasuke duduk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mendapatkan kembali pandangan fokusnya. Mengelap darahnya dan menatap Kyuubi yang menyeringai di depannya dengan tatapan sengit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, iblis?" bentak Sasuke kesal. Kepalanya masih sedikit berkunang-kunang.

"Aku pikir kau sekuat kakakmu. Orang selemah kau ingin memperuke adikku? Dalam mimpimu Uchiha!" Kyuubi mencibir lalu menghampiri Naruto, mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh adiknya. Naruto berdiri lalu mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas, menatap mata ruby kakaknya dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Aku rindu kau yang seperti ini, Kyuu-nii!" bisik Naruto parau. Mendesah erotis berusaha merangsang Kyuubi yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu!" Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari gedung olahraga. Tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang tampak shock dan kembali telentang di tempatnya semula. Menatap langit-langit gedung dengan matanya yang mendadak menyayu.

Lemah?

Benarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke selemah itu?

Tapi setidaknya…

Aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

FLASHBACK

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai memasuki gedung sekolah yang mulai saat itu akan ditempatinya. Konoha International High School, saat ini Sasuke berjalan pelan sambil sesekali menatap papan di atas pintu mencari nomor kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Ia memang tidak diwajibkan ikut MOS seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya, hal itu karena Uchiha adalah salah satu donator terbesar yang ikut berperan saat pembangunan Konoha Gakuen. Yah! Konoha Gakuen adalah nama sekolah keseluruhan.

Yang terbagi dalam tiga bagian dengan luas tanah yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa jika semuanya digabung. Terdiri dari sekolah dasar, menengah pertama, dan menengah atas. Khusus untuk KHIS diwajibkan tinggal di asrama karena akan mendapatkan bimbingan khusus agar semua muridnya bisa masuk ke universitas terkemuka.

Sasuke menyapu pandang sekelilingnya bosan, ia amat malas memasuki kelas yang ributnya tidak ketulungan. Akhirnya ia memilih mencari jalan ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah menemukan jalan yang dicarinya, dengan langkah santai ia masuk ke dalam lift dan keluar setelah mendengar bunyi ting kedua. Berjalan perlahan sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat objek yang amat menarik perhatiannya.

Sasuke menatap sosok pirang yang berdiri menyamping beberapa meter darinya. Menumpukan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas dan menatap pemandangan di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Seolah terhipnotis, Sasuke terus memperhatikan sosok di depannya, sampai tidak terasa bibirnya mengulas senyuman tipis yang amat jarang ditunjukannya. Sosok pirang itu seperti malaikat dalam duka yang hanya bisa diam menatap awan. Wajah tampannya tampak sendu dengan banyak gurat kekecewaan yang nampak jelas di wajahnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin menghampirinya dan menghapus kerutan di dahi si pirang.

Sampai kemudian si pirang itu menoleh. Membuat mata sebiru langit cerah cantiknya semakin menghipnotis malam kelam di hadapannya. Sasuke membatu melihat keindahan malaikat berwujud manusia di depannya, tidak bisa bergerak atau mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, mata sendu itu seolah mendambakan seseorang yang akan membuatnya kembali berbinar hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan hangat. Sentuhan hangat yang harus tepat sasaran. Tapi sayangnya… bahkan untuk bernapas pun sepertinya Uchiha bungsu kita ini sudah lupa caranya.

"Sebaiknya kau juga turun…" kata Naruto setengah berbisik saat melewati Sasuke yang masih betah bengong di tempatnya. Alunan nada merdu Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh refleks dan membalikan tubuh.

Sayangnya…

Si pirang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

.

"Yosh! Perkenalkan! Namaku Namikaze Naruto, dan aku pecinta ramen tebayoooo!" sapa Naruto saat tiba gilirannya memperkenalkan diri di kelas. Penuh semangat dengan mata berbinar membuat semua temannya menjerit histeris terutama para gadis. Ber-kyaa ria saat melihat senyuman memikat dari pemuda super tampan di depan kelas.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkencan?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan model rambut dicepol dua.

"Ayo kita habiskan waktu bersama-sama!" kata Naruto semangat dengan senyuman charming-nya. Membuat seisi kelas mendadak blushing dan kembali histeris. jarang-jarang kan ada cowok ganteng yang ramah kayak Naruto? biasanya kan mereka yang ganteng itu pada jutek dan sok jual mahal. #lirikSasuayam

"Kau ramah sekali, aku akan membuat Narutofansclub di sekolah ini!" kata gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu. Dianggukkan oleh beberapa orang temannya yang setuju.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sasuke yang duduk paling pojok hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menatap langit. Birunya mengingatkannya pada si blonde di depannya walau pun biru itu jelas nampak berbeda. Yah! Sorot mata biru Naruto yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan sorot matanya saat pertama kali dilihat Sasuke di atap sekolah.

"Siapa kau ini Dobe?" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas, menopang dagu dan tidak terusik sekalipun kini Naruto duduk hanya satu bangku di sampingnya.

Harus jaga imej dong!

Uchiha gitu loh!

.

.

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sesekali menebar senyuman manisnya membuat beberapa yang dilewatinya langsung blushing. Kacamata baca yang dipakainya membuatnya semakin terlihat gentle dan dewasa. Tangan kanannya menenteng dua buku tebal yang hendak di bawanya ke perpustakaan.

Sebelum ke perpustakaan, Naruto mampir dulu ke cafeteria untuk membeli beberapa jenis camilan dan minuman, ia berdiri di depan counter bergabung dengan beberapa murid yang lain sekalipun pelayan akan menghampirinya sendiri karena ia yang seorang Namikaze.

Saat sedang mengantri, matanya beradu dengan mata onyx kelam yang mengantri di barisan samping kanannya, mereka saling bertatapan dengan sorot mata datar. Tak ada lagi kehangatan dari sapphire biru yang amat dipuja banyak mata yang melihatnya.

"Apa aku setampan itu, Dobe?" kata Sasuke datar. Membuat Naruto mengernyit sambil mendecih.

"Narsis!" tapi saat menunduk, tiba-tiba Naruto kembali menoleh dan menatap onyx itu sengit, "Apa maksudmu dengan Dobe, Uchiha?"

"Kau tidak tahu arti dobe?"

"Maksudku siapa yang kau panggil Dobe?"

"Hn, Dobe!"

Twitch!

"Teme sialan!" akhirnya Naruto berbalik dan keluar barisan karena malas terlalu lama berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang pastinya akan sangat merepotkan.

.

.

Buk!

Sebuah tendangan menghantam perut Sasuke, mengagetkan pemuda onyx itu lalu terbatuk sambil merintih. Sasuke duduk sambil memegangi perutnya. Menatap onyx lain yang kini menatapnya murka. Mata itu menunjukkan sorot amat kebencian dan kekecewaan yang amat sangat. Menyadari siapa orang yang menendangnya, Sasuke tersenyum miris lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan mempermalukan margamu, Uchiha…" desis Itachi geram. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke membuat adiknya itu berdiri tegak. Menatap penuh tantangan pada sang kakak walaupun hatinya tengah terluka.

Mengapa ia begitu lemah?

Seolah tidak ada apa-apannya dengan kekuatan seme sekaligus uke seseorang yang ingin dimilikinya?

"Aku memang lemah. Mungkin aku harus rela menjadi uke." Sasuke tersenyum skpetis. Terlihat begitu putus asa dan frustasi hanya untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

Buk!

Itachi meninju pipi kanan Sasuke kuat tetapi tidak melepaskan cengkeramnnya, "Katakan sekali lagi, dan aku akan membunuhmu. Uchiha… tidak ada yang lemah." Desisnya sadis. Tidak peduli bahwa orang yang diancamnya adalah adiknya sendiri. Itachi tidak suka jika melihat seorang Uchiha diperuke oleh ukenya sendiri.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. "YANG KUHADAPI BUKAN HANYA NARUTO TETAPI JUGA MANUSIA IBLIS YANG MENGAKU KAKAKNYA ITU!" teriak Sasuke semakin jengkel.

"Untuk mengalahkan Naruto saja aku sangat kesulitan." Sasuke kembali bernada lirih, "Dan sekarang aku juga harus berhadapan dengan Kyuubi."

"Karena itu aku di sini!" Itachi mendorong Sasuke, membuat adiknya itu terjengkang dan telentang di lantai. "Kyuubi itu urusanku, kau cukup fokus saja."

Itachi kembali memasang wajah stoicnya lalu duduk di samping Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya menatap langit-langit gedung sambil sesekali menghela napas.

"Mulai besok, setiap ada waktu luang aku akan melatihmu." Itachi memberi perintah mutlak tak terbantahkan. "Kan aku buat dia bertekuk lutut di kakimu."

Itachi kembali terdiam, memikirkan cara bagaimana agar semuanya tidak berlangsung rumit? Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sikap ceroboh Kyuubi, yang selalu gampang naik darah bahkan menjerumuskan dirinya sendiri.

Bibir Itachi mengukir seulas seringaian tipis membuat Sasuke yang tidak melihatnya saja langsung merinding ngeri.

"Kau kembali Kitsune?" Itachi menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Senang karena sikap Kyuubi sekarang ini sama seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Amat angkuh dan mengerikan, dan jujur saja Itachi memang sangat menyukai sisi iblis Kyuubi yang di mata orang lain itu sudah seperti jelmaan setan. "Ayo kita bermain."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto saat Kyuubi mendorongnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Mengunci pintu lalu bertingkah seperti orang kebingungan. Mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Shit!

Ia ceroboh kali ini.

Harusnya ia ingat betapa iblisnya Itachi. Pasti tidak akan tinggal diam melihat adiknya Kyuubi permalukan dan dilempari bola basket sampe mimisan tanpa perhitungan.

Walau bagaimanapun Kyuubi sudah mempunyai tolak ukur sendiri. Ia sadar saat ini masih belum bisa menang jika harus berkelahi dengan Itachi, apalagi Uchiha sulung itu amat licik dan selalu bisa memanfaatkan setiap situasi yang di hadapinya.

Kali ini…

Apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi untuk membalasnya?

Kyuubi melirik Naruto dan mendadak ketakutan sendiri. Tapi Naruto justru tersenyum dan memeluknya erat, berusaha menenangkan Kyuubi yang tengah galau dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tenanglah Kyuu-nii. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Tapi aku selalu bersamamu dan mendukung semua yang kau lakukan."

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang masih sepi, melepas jas sekolahnya lalu meletakannya sembarang. Matanya tertutupi kacamata baca bening yang membuatnya terlihat semakin dewasa. Kyuubi fokus membaca bukunya, tidak menyadari sekelebat bayangan yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menubruknya, membuat ia terjengkang dari kursinya, kepalanya yang hampir membentur lantai di tahan telapak tangan seseorang, membuat Kyuubi meringis karena diperlakukan seperti gadis.

"Apa maumu Keriput?" Kyuubi mendesis, berusaha menyingkirkan sosok besar di atasnya yang kini mengunci pergerakan tangannya hanya dengan sebelah tangan.

Astaga! Kyuubi tidak berkutik jika sudah menghadapi Itachi dalam mode seperti ini.

"Kau menghajar adikku?" Itachi berbisik erotis, ia menjilat telinga Kyuubi pelan. Membuat Kyuubi sedikit merinding ngeri.

Suaranya, kekuatannya, aura kelamnya, kini sangat mengintimidasi. benar-benar semakin mengerikan semenjak terakhir kali satu tahun lalu Kyuubi berkelahi melawannya.

Hampir mati!

Kyuubi dibuat hampir mati oleh Itachi.

"Bukan aku, bola itu yang melayang sendiri." Kyuubi memasang wajah innocent, tetap diam saat Itachi mulai menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyuubi. Menghirup aroma sang Namikaze sulung yang selama ini selalu menjadi obsesinya. Kyuubi tetap bergeming, membiarkan Itachi berlaku seenak keriput duanya.

"Dan kau yang melayangkan bola itu, Namikaze. Kau licik, kau tahu kalian tidak seimbang tapi terus mempermainkan adikku."

"Semua yang kulakukan hanya untuk adikku yang tidak pernah bahagia." Kyuubi menyangkal, ia balas menatap onyx kelam di atasnya sengit. Mendengar itu Itachi hanya menyeringai. "Dan adikku menderita karena selalu diusik adikmu yang tidak tahu diri itu."

"Kau bukan hanya ingin membuat adikmu itu bahagia, Kyuu. Jangan munafik, aku tahu ini hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri." Itachi mencengkeram rahang Kyuubi dan menatapnya tajam. Membuat Kyuubi semakin tidak berkutik sekalipun tidak berusaha melawan. "Aku tahu ini semua hanya permainanmu. Kau memanipulasi keadaan di sekitar kita seolah dikendalikan oleh adikmu sendiri. Sekalipun aku tahu… selama ini kau juga tetap mengendalikannya."

Tepat sasaran!

kata-kata Itachi langsung membuat mata Kyuubi membola. Itachi menyadarinya?

Kali ini Kyuubi benar-benar yakin ia harus waspada pada Uchiha sulung. Itachi bukan tandingannya, baik dari segi kekuatan atau pun kejeniusannya.

Tidak ada lagi Itachi yang tolol dan konyol yang selama beberapa bulan ini selalu membuatnya marah.

Itachi yang kali ini membuat perasaan Kyuubi sedikit.. err takut?

"Apa maumu Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi akhirnya. Sudah tahu Itachi tidak akan repot-repot membongkar rahasiannya tanpa maksud tertentu bukan?

Ayolah…

Semua manusia di muka bumi ini tahu Uchiha Itachi adalah makhluk terbiadab dan terlicik. Dan Kyuubi sangat membenci dirinya yang tidak pernah menang melawan Itachi.

"Terus lakukan!" kata Itachi ambigu, membuat Kyuubi mengernyit aneh. Itachi mengecup bibir merah Kyuubi yang sejak tadi menggodanya, membuat Kyuubi mendengus jengkel karena sikap mesumnya ternyata tidak berubah.

"Sakiti Sasuke sepuas hatimu. Buat dia menderita, dan buat adikmu semakin tidak menginginkannya." Itachi menyeringai iblis. "Aku ingin dia mati dalam rasa sakit."

"Kau gila…" kata Kyuubi tanpa sadar. Matanya menatap Itachi horror. Benar-benar tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Itachi.

Kenapa Itachi seperti seseorang yang mengidap kepribadian ganda?

Tadi Itachi tampak begitu marah karena Kyuubi sudah melukai Sasuke, tapi sekarang kenapa justru Itachi memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk lebih menyakiti adiknya?

Kepala Kyuubi mendadak berdenyut.

Rupanya kapasitas otaknya memang tidak bisa membandingi si jenius keriput mesum biadab tak tahu diri di atasnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa rencanamu, keriput?" Tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

Itachi berdiri lalu merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan hendak keluar kelas. Tapi saat akan benar-benar menghilang dari mata Kyuubi, ia menyempatkan diri berkata. "Tak ada. Hanya ingin bermain saja."

Mendengar itu hati Kyuubi mencelos. Selama ini ia berpikir tidak ada manusia yang lebih hina darinya karena sudah berpacaran dengan adiknya sendiri, tapi rupanya Itachi masih jauh lebih buruk darinya. Ingin membuat adiknya menderita?

Astaga!

Itachi memang selalu jauh lebih unggul darinya.

Bahkan dalam tingkat kesesatan dan kebiadaban.

Hahahaha!

Tebese

Wew! Apa chapter ini makin pusing?

Hahaha. Nay juga. Buat Nay ceritanya ini agak ribet gimana gitu? Mungkin ini bakalan jadi cerita terumit dan makan ati yang pernah Nay buat sementara ini. Hehehe.

Well, sekali ini Nay jelaskan. Di sini gak ada Uke. Oke? Semuanya jadi seme kuat yang hebat.

Cuma… di sini itu adanya seme yang kalah kuat dan terpaksa harus rela jadi uke. Hahay!

Mind to review?

RnR, pliiis!


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BIG THANKS FOR : Wookie, Akaina Raisaki, Blackcat146, Nitya-chan, yuto, RaFa LLight S.N, BlackXX, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, tiwiizqitama, Namikaze Ryuuki Ananta, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, .Micha007, LadySaphireBlue, Uzumaki Scout, sheren, OchiCassiJump, Amach cie cerry blossom, , devilojoshi, Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira, miszshanty05.**

**Disclaimer: Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tapi alur, ide, karakter tokoh murni dari hasil jerih payah otak beku Nay**

**Rating : T-M**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KyuuNaruKyuu**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, incest! Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 7

Sasuke berhadapan dengan Itachi, berdiri sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya, terengah-engah karena pertarungan sengit yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya babak belur, tapi satu pukulan pun tidak bisa mengenai Itachi.

Cih! Sasuke meludah darah. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan mengalirkan darah segar. Onyxnya kembali menatap onyx sang kakak yang masih santai-santai saja. Menatapnya datar seolah ia makhluk rendah.

"Kalah? Menyerah?" sindir Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis. Mendengar itu emosi Sasuke tersulut, ia menghela napas panjang lalu kembali memasang kuda-kuda, membuat kakaknya itu menyeringai senang.

BAK-BUK-BAK-BUK!

Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangannya pada Itachi, berusaha menyentuh wajah sang kakak dengan kaki atau pun tinjunya. Tapi sejak tadi dengan mudah Itachi bisa menghindar dan menepis gerakan tubuhnya. Membuat Sasuke mendesis kesal karena merasa amat lemah, kekuatannya jauh di banding sang kakak.

Jeduak!

Sekali tendangan telak dari Itachi yang mengenai wajah adiknya membuat Sasuke terpental jauh dan ambruk di lantai. Gedung basket yang secara private mereka gunakan dalam keadaan kosong ini membuat suara gema yang menyakitkan telinga. Bergemuruh saat tubuh Sasuke bergulingan dan menghantam dinding keras.

Kuat sekali! Padahal Sasuke tahu betul kakaknya itu belum benar-benar serius. Bisa dianggap yang dilakukan Itachi saat ini hanya pemanasan saja.

"Bangun bodoh!" bentak Itachi kesal. Jengkel sekali pada Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin tak berkutik melawannya. "Kau benar-benar mau menjadi uke, pecundang?" imbuhnya sadis. Mendengar itu Sasuke kembali berdiri dan men-deathglare kakaknya. Sekujur tubuhnya sudah pegal-pegal, belum lagi luka lebam itu membuatnya nyeri.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, brengsek!" Sasuke kembali berlari menyerang Itachi.

Duk! Kaki Sasuke yang hampir mengenai pipi kakaknya itu justru di tahan tangan kiri Itachi dengan mudah. Dalam satu detik Itachi menariknya dan menendang tulang kering Sasuke sedikit bertenaga.

"DAMN ARRRGHHH!" jerit Sasuke kesakitan saat Itachi melempar kakinya. Ia merasa tulang keringnya seperti retak. Sasuke bergulingan di lantai sambil meringis nyeri. Mengutuk Itachi yang tidak segan-segan menyakitinya, benar-benar tidak berperikeayaman. #diamaterasu

Benar-benar Aniki biadab!

"Kau tahu? saat menyerang pun kau harus memiliki strategi, jangan asal menyerang tanpa perlindungan, karena sedikit celah yang musuh dapatkan, kau bisa mati." Itachi menghampiri Sasuke lalu menendang perutnya kencang. Membuat Sasuke semakin menjerit kesakitan. "Dan sekalipun kau kesakitan, jangan lupakan semua orang yang ada di sekelilingmu, bisa berarti mereka musuhmu, dan akan membunuhmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Itachi menginjak lengan Sasuke tanpa belas kasih, Sasuke meringis tapi berusaha menahan jeritannya. Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah lagi sekalipun di depan kakaknya sendiri. Sejak awal ia sudah tahu belajar pada Itachi bahkan beresiko mati. Tapi jika imbalannya adalah bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi dan mendapatkan Naruto, tentu mati pun Sasuke akan tersenyum bahagia. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, kan? Ia sudah berusaha menjadi seorang yang kuat agar diakui Naruto sebagai seme yang pantas untuknya.

Sret! Bruk!

Merasa Itachi lengah Sasuke menarik kaki Itachi dengan tangannya yang bebas, membuat Itachi tersentak kaget lalu terjengkang. Punggungnya menghantam lantai keras. Itachi sedikit mendesis, sekuat apa pun dia, tetap saja yang namanya jatuh itu sakit bukan?

"Aku akan menjadi semenya…" Sasuke bangkit lalu menindih Itachi dan mengepalkan tinjunya, matanya benar-benar menunjukkan tekad tak terbantahkan, apa pun caranya akan ia lakukan agar bisa menaklukan Naruto. "Akan kubuktikan aku sang ultimate seme yang bisa memperuke seorang super seme."

Buk! Tapi tinjunya lagi-lagi dapat ditangkap Itachi. Itachi menyeringai saat merasa kekuatan Sasuke sedikit bertambah, pukulannya kali ini lebih cepat dan bertenaga.

"Ultimate seme? Kau bercanda? Kau masih belum layak menempati posisi yang sama denganku, lemah!" Itachi menghantam punggung Sasuke dengan lututnya. Membuat Sasuke terpental ke depan dan tengkurap di lantai. Napasnya semakin memburu, tapi kali ini ia langsung berusaha berdiri tidak memberi Itachi kesempatan menyerangnya disaat ia lengah. Berbalik menatap kakaknya yang masih santai itu tajam.

"Akan kubuktikan, bahkan aku bisa jauh lebih kuat darimu, brengsek!"

"Katakan itu pada kepala tololmu itu!"

"Kau-"

Brak! Seseorang membuka pintu gedung basket. Membuat pertarungan antar Uchiha brother itu terhenti, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke mendesis saat melihat orang yang ada di sana adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Mau apa rubah itu datang kemari?

Ingin mencemooh Sasuke yang masih lemah dan belum sanggup mengalahkannya?

Sialan! Sasuke benar-benar membenci Kyuubi sepenuh hati.

"Berlatih dengan kakakmu, Unggas?" Tanya Kyuubi mengejek. ia tersenyum sinis saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak kepayahan dan sekujur tubuhnya babak belur. "Sampai seperti ini saking inginnya kau mendapatkan adikku? Lupakanlah! Sekalipun kau kuat belum tentu ia mau padamu." Kyuubi mendesis jijik. Menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai kepala lalu menyunggingkan seulas seringaian tipis.

"Kyuu-chan, aku cemburu karena orang pertama yang kau sapa bukan aku." Itachi menginterupsi. Menatap memelas pada sang Namikaze sulung yang tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Melihat Itachi sekilas, Kyuubi kembali memutar kedua matanya bosan.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertarung, Uchiha?" tantang Kyuubi sok. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dengan gaya angkuh andalannya. "Jika kau menang, aku akan mengijinkanmu berkencan dengan adikku." Kyuubi menawarkan.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Jujur saja hatinya memang sangat ingin menerima tawaran Kyuubi. Berkencan dengan Naruto? sampai kapan pun itu akan menjadi impiannya. Namun mengingat ia sudah babak belur karena melawan Itachi, membuat Sasuke sadar diri. Dalam kondisi fit saja ia belum tentu bisa menang melawan Kyuubi, apalagi dalam kondisi kelelahan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika kau bertarung melawanku saja?" desis Itachi di telinga Kyuubi. Membuat Namikaze sulung itu bergidik ngeri karena tidak menyadari sejak kapan Itachi sudah ada di belakangnya dan memeluk punggungnya begitu erat? Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan Kyuubi saja tidak tahu.

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup. Mulai berpikir sebenarnya makhluk macam apa seorang Uchiha Itachi? Mana mungkin manusia biasa bisa menghilang seperti ninja? Gerakannya benar-benar cepat.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuubi tegas. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Itachi yang tengah memeluknya. Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia justru menyeringai melihat kesulitan Kyuubi.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu mempermainkannya, tapi kau tidak ingin bermain denganku? Aku pun Uchiha bukan?" Itachi menjilat pipi Kyuubi perlahan, membuat Namikaze sulung membatu tak melawan, mendadak tubuhnya bergetar mendengar suara parau Itachi. Kyuubi ketakutan, apalagi begitu sadar Itachi dalam mood kurang baik saat ini. "Ayo bertarung denganku, mengalahkanku aku tidak akan mengusik hidupmu, tapi jika kau yang kalah… bercintalah denganku."

"TIDAAAAK!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Itachi. "Lepaskan aku Keriput biadab. Biarkan aku pergi!" Kyuubi menggila.

"LEPAS-LEPAS-LEPAS!" Kyuubi semakin ketakutan saat onyx Itachi menatapnya semakin kelam. Menambah intensitas kecemasan yang Kyuubi rasakan. Takut, Kyuubi selalu ketakutan setiap kali Itachi seperti ini, seolah bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan satu pukulan saja.

"Kalau begitu…" Itachi berbisik dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan menggangguku saat aku sibuk, Sayang…"

"Dan jangan pernah mengacuhkanku disaat aku menyapamu seperti tadi." Itachi mempererat pelukannya membuat Kyuubi menjerit kesakitan saat merasa tulang rusuknya terlalu ditekan. Itachi sinting, apa dia sengaja ingin membuat tulang-tulang rusuk Kyuubi patah?

"Sa-sakit Itachi…" jarang-jarang Kyuubi mau memanggil nama Itachi dengan benar. Raut wajahnya benar-benar tengah kesakitan, Kyuubi lemas, ia merasa kalah hanya dengan satu pelukan?

Gila!

Uchiha Itachi itu bukan manusia.

"Lepaskan kakakku, brengsek!"

Duk! Bruk!

Sebuah tendangan telak di pipi Itachi membuat si sulung Uchiha itu tanpa sadar melepaskan pelukannya dan terpental jauh. Kyuubi langsung berjongkok sambil memegangi dada dan punggungnya yang nyeri. Buru-buru Naruto menghampirinya dan mengecheck kondisinya.

"Kau kesakitan, Kyuu-nii? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Naruto panik. Ia terlalu fokus berjongkok di samping Kyuubi, cemas pada kakaknya yang sejak tadi meringis nyeri, sampai tidak menyadari Itachi sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sorot mata murka.

Itachi tidak suka diserang dari belakang.

Itachi tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu kemesraannya dengan Kyuubi.

Dan Itachi tidak suka jika ada orang sok kuat yang berani melawannya dan sok pahlawan untuk 'uke'nya.

"Tidak Naruto!"

DUK! sreeeet BRAK!

Kyuubi terpental jauh saat berusaha melindungi Naruto, mendorong tubuh adiknya menjadikan punggungnya sendiri sebagai tameng dari tendangan sekuat tenaga Itachi. Dada Kyuubi menghantam tembok cukup keras, membuat Namikaze sulung itu meringis kesakitan karena merasa seluruh tulangnya patah.

"KYUUBII!" teriak Naruto shock. Ia segera bangkit lalu berlari menghampiri Kyuubi yang telungkup sambil merintih. Kyuubi lemas, matanya menyayu. Dari awal ia sudah menduga tidak melihat Itachi berkelahi bukan berarti Itachi mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Kekuatan seorang uchiha Itachi justru semakin bertambah dan tidak bisa dijangkau kekuatannya.

Sial!

Sampai kapan Kyuubi harus kalah dari Itachi?

Ini memalukan.

Ini memuakkan.

"Oh, manis sekali… tapi aku tidak suka kau mengorbankan tubuhmu yang sudah menjadi milikku itu untuk orang lain Kyuu-chan. Aku cemburu."

Entah setan apa yang sedang merasuki Itachi? Tiba-tiba ia menyerang membabi buta seperti sekarang ini. Naruto hendak berbalik menyerang Itachi tapi Kyuubi menahannya, Kyuubi sudah mengukur kemampuan adiknya. Dan melawan Itachi adalah suatu kecerobohan yang sia-sia. Naruto tidak akan menang.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya bisa melongo shock melihat keganasan kakaknya. Mulutnya megap-megap tak percaya.

Kuat sekali… batinnya takjub.

"Bawa aku keluar, Naru…" bisik Kyuubi lirih saat Naruto membantunya duduk. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari sosok tegap Itachi, takut kalau-kalau Itachi kembali menyerang mereka secara tiba-tiba. "Percayalah melawannya adalah suatu kesalahan bagi kita kali ini." Kyuubi muntah darah, ia menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengecheck kondisinya ke dokter.

"Dengarkan saran kakakmu!" kata Itachi membuat dua Namikaze itu berjengit.

Sinting! Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, Itachi sudah berjongkok tepat di depan Kyuubi, merasa sedikit iba melihat raut kesakitan Kyuubi. Walau bagaimana pun Itachi sangat menyayangi Kyuubi, ia tidak mau Kyuubi menderita apalagi karena ulahnya.

'Mengerikan!' batin Kyuubi, Naruto, dan Sasuke kompak.

"Pergilah Kyuu-chan. Kali ini kalian kulepaskan, tapi jangan pernah mengganggu latihanku lagi, oke?" Itachi tersenyum tipis. Tapi di mata Kyuubi itu lebih tepat jika dianggap seringaian iblis. Mendadak suhu di dalam gedung basket itu dingin.

Tanpa banyak protes Kyuubi mengangguk setuju, mengisyaratkan pada Naruto agar tidak membantah dengan satu kedipan mata.

Setelah Kyuubi digendong Naruto keluar dari gedung basket, Itachi kembali berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, berdiri santai sambil menunjukkan senyuman khas Uchiha. Membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar lagi-lagi menelan ludah gugup.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ayo kita mulai latihan lagi." Itachi berucap seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

'Monster!' Batin Sasuke sambil mendesah.

Tapi itu justru menjadi motivasi baginya. Itachi yang kuat harus bisa dikalahkannya. Setelah itu, baru Sasuke bisa menjadi sang ultimate seme yang layak untuk memperuke si bungsu Namikaze.

"Demi apa pun aku tidak akan pernah rela kalah darimu… Aniki…" kata Sasuke lalu kembali menyerang Itachi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kasurnya, kali ini Itachi menemaninya di dalam kamar, membantu otouto semata wayangnya itu mengobati luka. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya bisa meringis setiap kali Itachi mengompres semua lukanya dengan air es.

Bangga!

Yah! Sekalipun merasa hampir mati tapi Sasuke sangat bangga karena pada akhirnya ia bisa menggores pipi Itachi. Itu sudah menjadi kemajuan cukup baginya jika mengingat Itachi yang memang tidak pernah bisa kena pukul. Pukulan dari Naruto pun adalah suatu kebetulan karena Naruto menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang menantangnya secara face to face dan melawannya habis-habisan.

"Kau tidak menjenguk Kyuubi, Aniki? Sepertinya tendanganmu tadi terlalu kuat." Sasuke memberi pendapat. Itachi hanya diam tak menjawab, mengompres pipi Sasuke yang memar. Kalau ibunya tahu, bisa tamatlah riwayat seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tulangnya tidak akan patah, sudah biasa." Itachi tiba-tiba berucap setelah keheningan sempat mendominasi suasana kamar mereka. Yah! Itachi yakin Kyuubi kuat, tendangan seperti tadi tidak akan membuat Kyuubi mati, apalagi dulu mereka sudah biasa bertarung sekalipun hanya sekali Itachi menunjukkan kekuatannya yang asli.

"Siapa yang paling kuat? Kyuubi atau Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke saat mengingat sudah dua kali Itachi mendapat pukulan dari Naruto. Penasaran juga dengan pendapat Itachi tentang kekuatan dua Namikaze.

"Kyuubi." Itachi menjawab tanpa ragu. "Bukan karena dia uke pilihanku." Itachi menambahkan sebelum Sasuke menyela.

"Naruto sakit, dan Kyuubi ikut menanggung beban yang dipikulnya. Naruto lemah, dan Kyuubi bersikap seolah lebih lemah darinya, Naruto kesepian, dan Kyuubi dengan sengaja mengasingkan dirinya." Itachi tersenyum. "Dia setan. Yah! Dia memang setan. Tapi itu jika kau melihatnya sekilas. Dia itu malaikat, malaikat berwujud setan.

"Dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi, dan melakukan segala cara untuk memperkuat hal yang dia lindungi. Dia begitu tegar menghadapi cobaan hidupnya, tetap tersenyum sekalipun hatinya sudah dipenuhi banyak luka. Kyuubi itu… manusia terkuat, bahkan jauh lebih kuat dariku, asal dia bisa bersama orang yang tepat, asal dia mulai membuka hatinya dan memilihku, maka dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi pionnya.

"Kau tahu dengan takdir Sasuke? Kau tahu apa arti dari seme yang sesungguhnya? Seme adalah sang pengendali, dan dia sudah berhasil melakukannya. Kini tinggal kau dan aku, kita sudah cukup kuat, tidak lama lagi aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi dan membuat Naruto tidak berkutik di kakimu asal kau singkirkan sifat lemahmu itu."

"Sifat lemahku?" Sasuke membeo. Sekalipun kata-kata Itachi sedikit ambigu, tapi otak jeniusnya dapat menangkap intinya dalam sekilas. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Itachi bicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Dan jujur saja, Sasuke speechless dibuatnya.

"Kau terlalu mencintainya, sehingga takut menyakitinya. Cinta bukan berarti mengalah, cinta bukan berarti harus terlihat lemah. Terutama… jika orang yang kau cintai sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Posisi kita saat ini, tidak bisa disamakan dengan posisi Kyuubi." Itachi memberi jeda. "Untuk memaksa memperuke para sang superior seme, kita harus menjadi sang ultimate seme. Menguasai mereka sepenuhnya."

.

.

Kata-kata Itachi benar-benar membuat Sasuke tercenung. Sejak tadi Sasuke hanya diam merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan sorot mata kosong menerawang langit-langit kamarnya, berusaha memahami makna dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan kakaknya. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang mulai ia sadari menjadi alasan kenapa ia selalu terlihat lemah?

**Terlalu mencintai Naruto…**

Yah! Hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke tidak pernah berkutik setiap melawan si pirang, selalu mengalah karena tidak ingin menyakitinya.

**Tidak mau menyakiti Naruto…**

Itu menjadi point kesalahannya yang kedua. Seharusnya sebagai seme ia bersikap seolah ingin melindungi Naruto walau dengan cara menyakitinya, bukan rela disakiti hanya karena tidak ingin ukenya itu terluka. Buktinya… selama ini bukan ucapan terima kasih yang ia dapatkan bukan? Tetapi justru sebuah cemoohan menyedihkan.

**Tidak bisa bersikap tegas…**

Dan itu point paling menjijikkan yang sangat sulit dilakukannya. Sasuke selalu terlihat plin-plan dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Hatinya sayang namun dengan entengnya mulutnya berkata tidak. Membuat si pirang itu semakin benci dan kesal terhadapnya.

Mulai sekarang… Sasuke akan jujur pada perasaannya sendiri, ia akan mengakui pada Naruto bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai si pirang. Ingin memiliki dan menjaganya sekalipun mungkin saat ini Naruto masih belum bisa menerimanya sepenuhnya.

Hhh… lagipula dengan berkata jujur, hatinya jauh lebih lega bukan?

"Mulai besok… sepenuhnya aku akan menegaskan padamu bahwa kau sudah menjadi hak milikku… Namikaze Naruto, akan kupastikan aku akan menjadi sememu." Desis Sasuke serak.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Esok harinya, sepulang sekolah Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju gedung basket. Sekali lagi ia akan berlatih dengan Itachi, tidak kapok sekalipun lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuhnya sama sekali belum hilang. Sasuke hanya ingin kuat.

Yah! Ia harus lebih kuat dari dua Namikaze itu.

Agar Naruto mau mengakuinya… agar Naruto bisa balas mencintainya…

Percaya ada orang lain yang kuat dan bisa melindunginya selain Kyuubi.

Koridor sekolah yang ia telusuri sangat sepi. Tentu semua murid sudah kembali ke asrama atau jalan-jalan keluar melepas penat. Seharian di sekolah sangatlah membosankan. Tapi kemudian Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati gudang perlengkapan olahraga, sedikit memasang telinga saat mendengar suara berisik dari dalamnya.

Sasuke membungkuk mengintip dari lubang kunci, penasaran juga pada siapa orang yang masih menggunakan ruangan sempit itu di saat sekolah sepi seperti ini? Matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat Naruto sedang menggunakan sarung tinju berwarna merah dan memukuli samsak.

.

.

"Lebih kuat lagi Naruto!" perintah Kyuubi saat melihat pukulan Naruto semakin melemah. Kyuubi tahu adiknya itu lelah, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikannya istirahat ketika belum sampai satu jam Naruto berlatih. Itachi sudah mengambil tindakkan, dan Kyuubi tidak cukup bodoh untuk memahami tentang kalimat yang Itachi lontarkan beberapa hari lalu.

Itachi memerintahkannya menyakiti Sasuke, hanya untuk membuat si unggas itu lebih kuat. Hanya agar Sasuke mau berusaha dan berlatih lebih giat.

Cih! Dia pikir Kyuubi tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikirnya? Jangan mimpi. Kyuubi tidak akan dengan mudah memberikan adiknya untuk diperuke orang lain. Naruto boleh dimiliki Sasuke, yah… asal dia yang menjadi seme.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, pirang?!" bentak Kyuubi sambil menarik lengan Naruto agar balas menatapnya. Ia tidak suka Naruto melakukan kesalahan saat sedang berlatih bersamanya. Kesal karena satu pukulan Naruto bahkan tidak mengenai samsak sama sekali. "Kuperintahkan kau fokus, kan?"

"Maaf, Kyuu-nii…" kata Naruto menyesal. Kyuubi mendorongnya pelan sambil mendengus.

"Sampai Sasuke bisa mengalahkanmu, aku bersumpah hubungan kita akan berakhir, Naru!" kata Kyuubi sadis. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah Naruto yang mendadak pucat.

Tapi sepertinya kata-kata Kyuubi membuat Naruto semangat kembali, ia menghela napas berat lalu mulai mengambil kuda-kuda sebelum berlatih. Naruto menendang samsak itu dengan kaki kanannya sampai terayun, tidak lama kemudian ia memukuli samsak itu setulus hati. Membayangkan buntalan besar itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi.

"Kau… milikku… Kyuu-nii…"

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

Buk!

Itachi menepis kaki Sasuke lalu mundur. Ditatapnya adiknya itu dengan sorot heran, tidak mengerti kenapa kemampuan Sasuke mendadak meningkat drastis?

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau memberikan kesempatan bagi kakaknya untuk berpikir, sadar betul hal itu hanya akan membuat Itachi mengatur strategi licik dan menjadi boomerang untuk dirinya. Sasuke terus menyerang Itachi membabi buta.

Pukul-tendang-tangkis-menghindar.

Sejak tadi ia berusaha mengimbangi kekuatan Itachi, Itachi yang menjadi gurunya kali ini bukan hanya menghindar, tapi juga balas menyerang Sasuke yang semakin awas dalam gerakannya.

"Aku merasa kau yang sekarang berbeda!" Itachi melayangkan tinjunya tapi dengan lihai Sasuke mundur. Membuat kepalan tinju itu hanya memukul angin. Melihat itu Itachi menyeringai. Rupanya Sasuke sudah bisa menghindari beberapa serangannya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Seorang seme lemah yang akan menjadi uke? Cih!" Sasuke melompat berputar berusaha menendang Itachi, meleset. Tapi dengan cepat ia menarik kembali kakinya, tidak memberikan kakaknya itu kesempatan untuk meraihnya dan melemparnya seperti kemarin.

Buk!

Tapi Itachi memang masih terlalu kuat untuk Sasuke, dengan cepat ia sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menendang punggung Sasuke. Membuat adiknya itu terdorong maju namun tetap berusaha tidak terjatuh sekalipun punggungnya nyeri. Dengan cepat Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan sorot bengis. Mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sambil mendecih.

"Aku senang dengan perubahanmu, Sas!" Itachi bertolak pinggang. Ia melirik arloji di tangan kanannya lalu mendesah. "Tapi maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Harus ikut rapat dengan Tou-san hari ini. Jaa!"

Dengan watadosnya Itachi melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terengah berusaha mengatur napas.

Bruk!

Pada akhirnya Sasuke ambruk, mengakui bahwa kakaknya itu masih belum bisa ia tandingi. Sekalipun sudah bisa membuat kakaknya balas melawan, tapi Sasuke masih sangat kesulitan untuk menyerang. 80% pukulannya selalu meleset atau bisa ditangkis. Sekalipun mengenai, paling hanya menggores.

Sasuke tidak tahu sebenarnya makhluk macam apa seorang Uchiha Itachi? Bagaimana mungkin manusia normal ada yang setangguh dia? Bahkan Sasuke masih belum sanggup walau hanya sekedar membuat kakaknya itu kepayahan dengan napas memburu. Dari nada bicaranya saja Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa Itachi tadi masih santai saja.

Hanya satu pukulan, yah… hanya satu pukulan darinya yang bisa mengenai pipi Itachi telak setelah satu jam mereka berkelahi.

.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

.

"Freak!" Itachi mengelus darah segar yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya. Lumayan perih, rupanya satu pukulan dari Sasuke sanggup membuat bibir kanannya sobek. Itachi yang memang jarang kena pukul bisa meringis nyeri jika terkena satu pukulan. Terutama jika pukulan itu ia dapatkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fuck you, Sas. Kau sudah mengotori wajah gantengku." Dumel Itachi kesal. Misuh-misuh dalam perjalanan keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Poor Itachi. Hahaha

**Tebese**

**Haduh, Nay hahehoh bikin chapter ini. Hahahaha**

**\makin rumit kah?**

**Makin jelekkah alurnya? Gomeeeen...**

**Nay udah bingung sendiri sama alur nih fic. Mau di discontinued kayaknya sayang. Soalnya ini fic kedua yg Nay buat di ffn. Hehehe**

**Sip! Nay harap kalian gak kecewa cerita yang makin lama makin gaje ini.**

.

.

**Balasan review yang berupa pertanyaan :**

**APA CERITA INI BAKALAN DIBUAT MPREG?** Enggak, jujur aja di sini semua karakter seme. Geli kan kalo ada seme hamil? Dan Nay gak terlalu ngeh sama mpreg. Hehehe

**DI SINI KOK SASUKE LEMAH BANGET, YA?** Gak kok. Sasu itu terlalu sayang sama Naru. Makanya gak tega nyakitin dia. Itu yg bikin dia keliatan lemah. Hehehe

**APA LEMON SASUNARU MASIH LAMA?** Lamaaaa banget. Mungkin keduluan lemon KyuuNaruKyuu. #digeplakreaders. Hahaha

**SEBENARNYA DI FIC INI SIAPA YANG SEME SAMA SIAPA YANG UKE?** Gak ada uke. Di sini adanya seme kalah yang terpaksa jadi uke. Hohoho

**DI SINI SIAPA YANG PROTAGONIS DAN ANTAGONIS**? Semuanya jahat, di sini semuanya antagonis. Yg protagonis authornya doang. Heheu

Mulai sekarang Nay bales reviewnya kayak gini aja ya... soalnya kalo kayak yg kemarin kepanjangan, malah menuhin isi ficnya. Hehehe

Thanks all

RnR Pliiiisss...


End file.
